Bring Back the Era Book 1: The Recruit
by Vickie1
Summary: Takehiro and Kaoru are your average twin kids. Until they discover something weird everyday. What are the meanings of the visions Kaoru keeps having? Why is this happening to them? Why indeed... RENEWING! -Ch. 19-
1. Prelude

**Prelude **

"Full emergency power to the engines," Jake said. "Ram the Blade ship."

Four words were all that he needed to say as the Yeerk fighter, the _Rachel_, neared to the Blade ship. Menderash, accepting his commander's order, pushed the reserves and the spacecraft leapt forward to the larger ship. No one shouted second thoughts. No one cried with fear. No one showed his or her own cowardice. The crew knew their mission well enough and was prepared to face either life or death. There was nothing that could stop them from finishing the mission. Not ever the Blade ship itself could because of its own crew hesitating to shoot down the approaching vessel.

Nothing could stop them. Nothing at all.

_**STOP!**_

A voice, which seemingly came from everywhere and nowhere all at once, had an instantaneous effect on the universe. The _Rachel _and the Blade ship stopped frozen in combat, hanging in the coldness and emptiness of outer space.

Within the walls of the _Rachel_, its passengers froze like statues, in both space and time. Painted on their faces were Jake's dangerous smile, a reflection of Rachel, Marco's tight-lipped grin of insolence, Tobias's emotionless mask, Menderash's approval face, Santorelli's courageous sight and Jeanne's anxious frown. Frozen like a framed picture.

"Why have you stopped this battle?" another voice, older than the stars in the heavens but as cold as ice, questioned in cruel laughter. "Are you afraid that this conflict has already been settled?"

"No, someone has stepped in to stop this fight," the voice said in a calm way.

"What? Who?"

"I have," a third one suddenly spoke out from the blues as a being strolled to the two divine organisms. The voice was fair and soft, like a woman. A pair of long ears, a glossy curtain of raven black hair and the fairest skin was the only distinctive aspects of the third being.

"You?" the second snorted. "You are nothing more than a simple being and now you have stepped forth to stop us?"

"No," the woman replied with a shake of her head. "Please, I did not mean to intrude... But I have come to propose a competition to you. A different one."

"Another, you ask?" the first inquired.

"Yes."

"Why should we have another competition? I am already enjoying this one," the second chuckled.

"But what are the gains to this competition?" she asked them. "The Animorphs and the Yeerks, including the One, are about to destroy each other. Would it not be a waste to let this annihilation go? To have both sides defeated in a tie? So it would be appropriate that you stop being subtle and be as direct as you can, according to your rules."

"What is this competition you proposed?" the first asked.

"A rematch. However, with the players you rejected from the beginning."

"Interesting... And why should we take your word for granted? Certainly, you are only asking us this so that your children will be saved, is that right?" the second said.

"How can I...when you have eliminated them from this existence? You denied them from the very beginning. Along with the consequences," she said painfully. "However...to show that I only offered for a different reason, I shall place your bets."

"Oh, and what are the wager?"

"If in this second competition, the Animorphs will lose, then I will give up what is mine to you."

"And that is?" the first said.

"My Karine."

A short moment of silence hung steadily. Then the second voice break into laughter.

"You want to give up your Karine? Are you a fool? To sacrifice that for them?" the second laughed.

"Yes, for I know there is a better future than this," she said quickly. That silenced the second.

"A much better future than this?" the first asked. The woman nodded.

"A much better future. You will, though, have authority over the actions that lead to the future. So what I know about this new future can be changed by your decision on the pieces. Whether to move the Queen or leave the King. That is yours to do so."

"Why do you wish to do this? You know well that risking your Karine may-"

"Bring a civil war to my people, yes. But, if I do not, will not all that has lived to breath be gone? Will everything be gone if I don't? That is why I must. Not for my people...but for everyone else," she declared wisely. "You may not understand me but let me ask you this question. Why must there be so much suffering for them under the moves you've made and yet...they have done nothing to you?"

"Suffering? Ha, that is the fun of this game. That is why I so enjoyed this," the second said.

"...To have no end in such a battle where no sides shall win... It cannot end in vain. It cannot... I will not allow this to happen," the first said in a calm way, yet his words resounded everywhere and nowhere. "You owe me in the past. Now is the time to pay part of the debt."

"And how will these actions be acceptable?" the second asked. "Surely, you know it yourself. The dead cannot rise again. And if they were to live again, wouldn't their true powers alter space-time?"

"The rules have been broken," the first said crafty. "They were denied at the beginning. Along with their deaths, other approaching allies faced the same consequence. Therefore, this scenario is unacceptable. It is now your move, and I have decided it for you. Do it."

"This is getting much exciting. As you wish. It shall start again but I propose we raise the stakes. Your Karine 'and' your children." The woman kept quietly as the second continued. "We shall use them as our Kings of this chess game."

"My King would be anonymous to you and yours to me, I presume," the first said, possibly even more interested than before. The words were driving pain to the woman's long ears.

"Yes. Exactly," the second responded, more excited than before. "Only one of those two can join them at the beginning. The original players must be maintained. The point of this new game is to gain finality."

"Acceptable. And the victory conditions?"

"If I take your King before you take mine, you lose. The rule is same for me. As I'm sure you've guessed by now, I want an all-out war to result."

"Yes. I had guessed. So you wish for a war? What a surprise. Already I am bored with this new game."

"One difference in this game, old 'friend'," the second sneered. "You think I am merely a bloodthirsty, warmongering savage. This is not true, neither is it untrue. I think of you as a peaceable fool. As we have let these characteristics dominate our past skirmishs, I suggest we do the same here, only on that woman's vision. The objection is you bring the so-called better future to reality or I prevent it from happening and crush it to extinction. That makes thing intersecting, wouldn't you say?"

"I begin to see."

"So, Queen of the Fa'derias, will you allow this?" the second said icily. "And to be sure you keep your words, you will not have your Karine aiding you in this new rematch."

"...Yes," the woman regretfully responded.

"Excellent! Now onto the champions."

"Before we move on to that," the first halted the second. "I shall accept the terms of your game under one condition. She chooses our champions and we agree on her choices of champions."

"Fine. Name our champions, Queen of the Fa'derias," the second bellowed, ecstatic that the first had finally agreed on the means to settle the score permanently. "Seven was the number for the last engagement of ours. I think that will suffice for this one."

The woman calmly breathed before speaking. "Crayak, your champions: two Howlers, Andalite Teneel-Protolas-Hendreish, the human Chapman."

"Good, good."

"Efflit 1318, Efflit 2230."

"Pool-mates, among the most ruthless of the Yeerks," the first said.

"And...Visser Three."

"Yes, a nice choice, indeed," the second named Crayak uttered. "But I believe you made a mistake. Shouldn't it be Visser One instead?"

"You may have him, but as Visser Three."

Crayak began to smile. "Very well.

"Ellimist, your champions: the humans, Jake, Cassie, Tobias, Marco, Rachel-"

"Forget that girl. She is dead, gone. Pick another."

"Remember the rules, Crayak. You agree with her choices," the Ellimist spoke out. "I agreed to all of your conditions, Crayak. Do not forget I am allowing several rules to be broken in order to give you this competition that you so desire. Is one human girl too much to ask?"

"I suppose I could let you have the girl. She is a brave warrior, worthy of another chance."

"The Andalite, Aximili-Isthill-Esgarrouth and Toby Hamee," the woman continued. "May I suggest one more champions, my champion?"

"Predictable. You only wished to name one because you expect me to object that one. I see why not. So be it."

"...Elfangor."

"You must think I am stupid," Crayak sneered again. "Tobias' father? Aximili's brother? Of all any other choices and you choose him. No deal. Never."

"Then allow him to watch but not to be involved," the woman calmly said. "Even if he could be the advantage, the game is different from the first. You will easily find more powerful players to go against those you denied. That is to happen in the near future. He would not be able to expect that. So please, grant me only this. You will take my Karine. You will take my children. Now in exchange, I take Elfangor."

"You must agree with her, Crayak," Ellimist said. "Otherwise, we shall not have this game."

"Fine. Do as you wish. But you will decide what destiny he shall have after his meeting with the Animorphs. Now we shall choose our Kings. The daughter will be acceptably good. She will be an outsider to them. Her dark side will be the key to my-"

Crayak was cut short as the other exclaimed.

"Do not presume too much. She cannot be your pawn. I had a life and destiny of my own that denied me before," Ellimist said convincingly before taking a lengthy pause. "However, I will promise you one thing. It will not be the same this time..."

Ellimist turned to the woman. "Queen Kagiso-Iekikaa, the rules have been made and the pieces have been chosen and placed. We are ready when you pledge the start. Are you prepared?"

"...Yes," she said, bowing loyally to Ellimist. "As will my children. As will all."

"The game shall start now..."

The frozen ships within the domains of the universe vanished in a blink of an eye. A void of whiteness appeared and disappeared. Undressed by the white void, was a construction site, on the blue planet.

This was the past. Within it, two children, brother and sister, were running away. Running for their life as a Hork-Bajir was on their tails. They ran, turning away from what they should have come to see, come to know. Now their deaths were a millisecond away from the deadly blades.

The girl tripped over a pipe and fell to the ground. The Hork-Bajir drew close. The girl's scream was caught in her throat.

"No!" the boy yelled. He rushed in, and stood up as a shield and waiting for his own death. A tail blade fired through his guts in one quick blow. He felt the cold cutting edge run though his body and out his back. Barely alive, he looked back to ensure his sister's life.

Cold sweat damped his face as he watched the blood he shared with her at birth exploded. Stabbed into the chest that sheltered the girl's heart was the tail blade. The irises in her eyes faded away. The crimson redness escaped from her mouth. His lips trembled. He was almost at the brink of insanity, at the brink of anger and hatred.

The tail blade slithered away, covered in a mixture of their blood. The boy and the girl fell, one dead and one still hanging to life. Weak and draining away, the boy struggled towards his sister and picked the corpse in his arms. Tears fell over her innocent pale face.

The Hork-Bajir turned its attention, seeing its job had not been done. It raised its tail blade at an angle in the sky. The boy looked terrified at the monster with tears and braced himself for the upcoming attack.

Then...all stopped.

Slowly, the boy lifted from his defensive arm and stared at the still-frozen Hork-Bajir. Amazed, yet afraid, the boy finally breathed easily. Movement stirred in his arms. The girl moaned and faintly opened her eyes, still grasping on her thread of life. The boy nearly laughed with delight.

"Shields of Karine, Eyes of Karine, no longer shall you be denied by this fate," the voice of the first resounded.

The children raised their heads at the sound of his promising voice. A void of bright white that blinded their eyes slowly engulfed them. The boy clasped dearly to his sibling as the girl clasped back.

_**THIS TIME, IT IS DIFFERENT...**_


	2. Chapter 1: Twins: Restart

**Chapter 1**

**Twins: Takehiro **

**My name is Zack.**

...Okay, okay! So my name isn't Zack. It's Takehiro, but please just call me Zack!

Why? It's my codename. I'm trying to adapt to a whole different country, which I didn't even want to come in the first place. But I can't tell you my last name or where I live, or where I would to live. Not even my twin sister would tell you.

We can't give any clues to our true identities. We're not being different or anything. You see, what happened to us was unbelievable and maybe to you too.

Then again, you'd be surprised to find out that my sister and I are trained ninjas, or Shinobi in Japanese. Well, were trained ninjas in Japan. Here in this strange country, we're just typical teenage twins.

It's kinda hard coping with Americans. I mean, just think that you're the only Asian around with black hair and blue eyes around.

That's why I prefer to be called Zack. And actually, we were training with a group of kids back home. We all decided to call each other by codenames. It was Misao's idea, a friend. We were a pretty good team back in Japan. Running quietly across the rooftops, sneaking away in the shadows, fighting bad guys at nights while juggling with our daily chores and stuff. Yeah, that's what we did together.

But that was a week ago. Time really flies fast.

We just arrived from Japan. And just got into our new school. We were all right on our first week of school...

SLAM!

Except that the fact that I was always bullied around.

"Give me your money," a big bully demanded, who had slammed me to a locker by the collar. Easy prey, maybe.

"I-I really don't have any at the moment," I told him nervously.

"Cut the crap, Chinese boy. You're bound to have some currency," he spat.

Chinese? Do I look like Chinese? I may have the black hair and all but do I really look like Chinese? Geez...

"Hey!"

We turned to see a guy named Jake down the hallway. He looked like the strong type. He has brown hair and dark brown eyes. And he seemed pretty serious. Next to him was another guy, Tobias, I think. I heard he was new here.

"Leave him alone," Jake yelled.

"Or else what?" the bully demanded, grinning.

"I-It's okay!" I assured them. "I don't need any help."

"Oh, please! You can't even stand up against this fat moron," someone taunted.

"Who said that?" the bully yelled.

A tap on his shoulder distracted him from me. Unexpectedly, an upper kick of a shoe shot at his face, knocking his front buckteeth out of his mouth. His grip loosened and we dropped to the floor. His face was battered. With one print of the shoe on his face.

I turned up to my saviour. My sister.

"Really, Zack. You could at least just punch him back," she said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Zoe..." I muttered her codename. Yup, her name now is Zoe.

"Didn't Grandpa teach you anything about martial arts?" she snapped.

"Yeah, not get in trouble," I uttered, getting up.

Jake and Tobias stared with eyes wide from Zoe to the bully that scampered up on his feet and ran away after picking up his broken teeth.

Zoe grunted. "Hmph! So what if you get into trouble? Big deal. At least he wouldn't bother you again."

Zoe is my little sister. By five hours.

Her real name, however, is Kaoru. Yes, she also has a codename as Zoe.

Zoe has always gotten me out of trouble even though that landed her in trouble. She had to go to the Vice Principal for punching another bully earlier. If you're wondering, that one locked me up in my locker on the first day of school.

Okay, now your first expression is, "she's a violent, hot-tempered girl," but she's not. She isn't what you think. She actually is a kindhearted sister. Slightly naïve though. Cheering me up when I'm down and always telling me to never give up on things. You know, the kind of talk your brother or sister would say to you. Hey, what can I say? She's always there for me. Weird is that it should be me being the older sliding around instead of her.

"Zoe!"

Zoe's eyes widened as she gulped and looked over her shoulder. Mr. Chapman was standing in the hallway. He lifted one hand and pointed to his office.

"In my office now!"

Zoe laughed nervously. "Can I say it was an accident?"

After her trip to the Vice Principal's office for the second time, we were on our way back home, biking down the pavement and around the corners. Until we stopped at a crack in the fence, leading to the construction site.

"Zack, are you sure we should take this path?" Zoe asked.

I knew we shouldn't be doing it. We were supposed to be home at least ten minutes ago. But it was a shortcut to the forest. Grandpa's bungalow was near the mountains, not far from here.

Grandpa's our guardian since we moved here. Plus he is a retired martial arts master, kendo teacher and a Japanese Military General. Also, he was once a ninja back in his young times. How cool is that? Your old man knowing every sort about combat.

Except that we are ruthlessly forced to train and rustle up our skills. Grandpa expects us to be on our lead in any combat and understand the laws of martial arts and kendo. You don't know how hard it is in every single lesson. My hands hurt, I get bruises, aches and pains all the time and some of his lessons are excruciating.

I think you're wondering why we're living with our grandfather. Our mom, who is recently blind and in a hospital in Japan, suggested that we should move here for a better life. It all started with her blindness. Without any explanation for the cause of her eyesight.

We didn't want to leave her but we had no choice. No matter what we said to change her mind, she shook her head and told us to go. We really missed her now.

And for our dad, why, there's not much to talk about him. He disappeared when we were five years old. No one knows why. Rumors spread that he left our family for another woman or committed suicide. But I never cared what happened to him. I hated him since then.

I don't know why we had to move in with Grandpa when we could just stay with mom. Grandpa never told us the reason. Neither did mom.

It was getting late by the time Zoe was out of the office and I thought the smart thing to do was to go through the construction site across the mall.

Two reasons why. One, it's the quickest way getting back home. Two, it's highly cool! Deep pits filled with galleons of water, cinder block obstacles, dips and downhill runs. Just the adventurous place to ride wildly.

Hey, what can I say? I'm a daredevil.

"Grandpa said it's dangerous going through there," she continued.

"Come on. It's the only way we can get there before dinnertime," I explained.

"Or is it because you want to be an off-road cycling freak?" she inquired.

She read me like a book. "Nothing's gonna happen to us. Besides, you're not afraid of riding along there, are you?"

We were just at the entrance when Zoe sprinted past me on her bike, glaring with anger as she yanked away the worst debris and made a single-track loop. She landed with a loud thud and looked back at me.

"Afraid, huh?" she yelled. "Well, try beating me in a race then."

She always takes my dares. I grinned and took the pedal to the metal. "Right on!"

She turned and raced down a downhill run as I tugged away from the debris and followed her.

Yes. We are daredevils, you might say. We have always been daredevils since kids. Dare each other out to do the most dangerous and exciting thing that pops to our minds. You can also dare us to do absolute anything. We'll do it.

We each leaped on a log made out of cinder blocks and raced across it. I was gaining fast on her. As we jumped off the logs, we rotated sharply to the left and cycling on like we were racing in one of the mountain biking clubs. We hurdled over the high mounts of dirt and somersaulted in the air before landing on our wheels.

We went around and around the track, faster and faster. There was just barely enough light to see.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw some dark forms moving. I stopped my bike, a little nervous. I thought it could be a gang of gangsters.

Zoe saw me halted and pulled the brakes.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking at the direction I was looking. It wasn't what I expected to see. They were kids from school, kids we knew.

We recognized them. Jake, Marco, Cassie, Rachel, and Tobias. We don't know them that well, but maybe I know Marco. He sits next to me in science and makes jokes under his breath all through class. Thanks to him, I'm barely breaking a C. Don't tell the teachers.

I was thinking about yelling "hey!" but Zoe's face stopped me. She looked kind of a bit unhappy. I understood why. We didn't know they were all friends. We felt a little bit left out, even though they didn't see us. I wasn't terribly swelled at making friends.

Ever since Zoe fought up those bullies, a lot of the students became frightened of her. But in her side of the story, Zoe didn't want to get involve with anyone. Even if it hurts her inside. So she became an outcast to everyone, except me. Truthfully, I could feel her pain. I guessed she thought those kids would get terrified of her.

Sometimes, I get the feeling this was my fault because I wasn't strong enough to defend myself. If I were, Zoe wouldn't be so frightened by everyone. Then again, everyone would be frightened of me instead. One loophole.

The group moved away and Zoe suggested we should go back home. I agreed to her.

We were cycling on when we saw it.

A light in the sky.

It was moving fast, way faster than an airplane or helicopter. And this light was shining blue, a shade of blue we never saw before. It was a blue that is almost white, and yet it registered as more blue than any blue we've ever seen.

That didn't make much sense, but neither did the light.

We stood there; our mouths opened like fish, and watched it come closer. I saw that the light had a shape. It was like an egg with two stubby wings. The blue light was coming from a shaft at the end. And suddenly, I got what it was.

It was a UFO. I knew it. And it wasn't because I watch the X-Files. It was because every hair on my head was standing on end.

I looked at Zoe and she glanced at me. We knew what we were both thinking.

Instead of running away, like a normal person would do, we ran toward it, dropping our bikes down. We kept out of sight behind a tumble of masonry and cinder blocks. There was when we saw Jake, Tobias, Marco, Cassie, and Rachel. Rachel's hair was standing straight out from her head, so at least I wasn't alone.

I felt my heart pounded as the UFO landed. The kids huddled together. We couldn't hear them, but I knew they're wondering what to do, like we were.

Then we heard Tobias's voice.

"Please, come out. We won't hurt you."

_-I know.-_

The voice was in my head! I didn't hear it with my ears but I definitely heard it!

I saw my sister jumped, astonished. Marco and Jake exchanged glances. Tobias looked at Rachel. They all stared at each other, wide-eyed. They've heard it, too!

"Can you come out?" Tobias asked.

_-Yes. Do not be frightened.-_

"We won't be frightened."

"Speak for yourself," muttered Jake.

I peered through a crack in the half-wall while Zoe peeked at the left of it. A creature stepped out of the ship. One that I could say was weird because this creature had hooves. Four of them. And blue fur, and four eyes, two of them on two little horns that come out of his head. A head with no mouth as well. No wonder this guy talked to my brain.

And the tail. I couldn't keep my eyes off it. Or rather, the long stinger on the end of it that looked as though it could do serious damage.

Here was the funny thing: I wasn't that scared. Not really. First of all, there was a nice solid wall between the alien and us, protecting us from harm. And somehow, I suspected he wouldn't hurt us.

_-You're right,-_ I heard in my head. _-So you can come out. You don't have to hide.-_

I gazed wildly around.

_-Yes, I'm talking to you,- _he said. _-Including the other human with you.-_

And that part about not being scared? Forget it. I was terrified.

It was then I remembered Zoe and gazed at her. Her eyes were locked on the creature. She was trembling. And whimpering with cold sweat. She was frightened of something and I knew what. It wasn't that the creature frightened her. It wasn't that she thought it could hurt us or do anything.

It was the stinger. It was the sharpness of its blade.

**Twins: Kaoru**

I was terrified. Afraid.

More than afraid!

That sharpness...

The reason wasn't that the creature was right in front of us and didn't look harmful but the stinger did. I was so terrified I felt like crying.

Why? Its sharpness triggered something in my mind. A memory. A horrible flashback. I guess you want to know what it was. But not right now.

That memory was still foggy to me but no matter what, I regretted myself on one thing. Even today, I still regret it. I don't even have the heart to tell it to you. A few years ago, I was given a samurai sword and I did something terrible that would be a sin weighing on my shoulders forever.

And when I saw the creature's blade, I wanted to run away. Run away from that nightmare that haunted me like a ghost. I wanted to get away from that day. That day I even held that sword!

I took my bike and was about to cycle away, away from all this. Away from my nightmares.

_-Do not run away.-_ I stopped. That voice was still in my head. _-You do not have to be afraid.-_

I looked back and saw the creature was gazing. Not at the group or at Zack. But at me. I shivered with fright.

I stared straight at him. I felt all my muscles frozen.

My heart beat rapidly.

Part of me wanted to stay whereas the other was afraid of the nightmare, the cursed day, which haunted my mind. It was like two beings were talking to you, telling you to do this, to do that.

I couldn't take it.

I just couldn't take it anymore.

I rode away. I couldn't stay to find out who or what he was or what was going to happen. I just wanted to get away from this. I heard my brother shout at me, telling me to stop.

I didn't stop. I kept on riding. With all my strength on the pedals. I wasn't sure if he was following me. I never looked back.

I biked on, out the site and onto the road, down the main streets and up to the forest. I reached back home, dropped my bike on the ground and darted inside, hurling the door open. Grandpa was sitting in the living room on the floor with his green tea on the short-legged table. He looked up away from his newspaper he was reading and saw me dashing in.

But I didn't stopped to say hello to him. I rushed upstairs and closed shut our bedroom door (Zack and I sleep in the same room). I fell to the floor, my back leaning against the door. I clutched tight to my legs.

I heard knocking on the door.

"Kaoru? Are you alright?" Grandpa asked outside.

I wasn't all right. I was still shivering. Grandpa couldn't help. No one could help me with my problem.

I wept.

I hated myself. I hated it. I thought I would overcome my fear by being strong but despite my strength, I could never. I would never. It was like the truth was driving you down like a drill to your head.

I could never hold a sharp object again. Since that day. Daggers, maybe but nothing else. I couldn't stand needles either. I thought that if I could overcome my past, I could be with friends now.

But I was alone.

I couldn't overcome my fear or my past. That was why I ran away, not only from the creature but also from the group. I was afraid that the past would haunt me again and I would involve them.

It was a curse to me.

I cried.

I cried until I fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Before I update anymore chapters, I'd like to say that this is one out of five books I'll be doing. The second, called "The Soldier" will be introduction of Ryo-Mew-Ki, a furred humanoid alien and the third, called "The Truth" will tell more about Karine. The fourth and fifth and maybe sixth will come out soon. Hopefully, you all will understand this before you flame me. Until there, enjoy the chapters.

+Chapter 1 renewed and updated+


	3. Chapter 2: Takehiro: Unexpected

**Chapter 2  
  
Takehiro **

I wanted to follow Zoe. I wanted to go after her. I knew why she ran away. I had to go after her. But the alien stopped me.

_-Do not go... I can see she was afraid. I understand.-_

I looked back at the alien. Now he was staring at me. The fear inside of me went away. I felt calm right where I was.

_-But now...there is danger approaching...-_

That caught me attention. I looked up and felt as if I was in the middle of everything. One side was to meet the alien and to know what danger he meant and the other was to go after Zoe.

_Please, forgive me, Zoe. _

I nearly gulped with fright. Swallowing in my fear, I stepped out from behind the wall.

"Whoa," Marco said. "Another alien. Let the games begin."

But his voice shook a little, and I knew he was scared, too. I stood next to the others. The alien stumbled a bit and then fell, and I realized that he was hurt. His right side was half covered with a burn.

_-I am dying,-_ he said.

Then he started telling us about the Yeerks. Gray-green, slimy slugs. Only bigger than a rat. He told us how they've invaded Earth by taking over humans. How their sluglike bodies invade people's brains.

How they do that? They enter through the ear canal and drill their way into the crevices on the surface of a human brain. From there, they take control over your body and you're a slave to the Yeerks forever.

It sounded all crazy. And terrifying. But I was relieved to hear that the Andalites - which was what the alien called himself - are fighting the Yeerks.

That meant somebody else was taking care of it. I didn't have to worry.

_-Yes, you do.-_

Okay. Now he was starting to act just like Zoe. And that was not what I wanted to hear. He was the last Andalite on Earth, he told us. It would take a year or two before the rest of them returned. By that time, the Yeerks would have taken over the earth and all the people on it. We were in serious danger.

"What?" I blurted out. "That's impossible!"

_-I have seen what they are capable of,-_ the Andalite replied and I turned stone-cold at the way he said it. I felt weak.

There was one thing he could do to help before he died. The Andalite directed Jake to fetch a small blue box from his ship. Jake looked a little nervous, but he disappeared, then reappeared, holding the box.

It was sky blue and square, maybe three or four inches on each side.

The Andalite told us that he could give us the power to morph into any animal we chose. All we had to do was to touch the animal to require its DNA.

"You've got to be kidding," Marco said.

I couldn't believe it, either. It was way past wacky. Way past unreal.

Suddenly, I saw red lights in the sky. Rachel saw them, too.

"What's that?" she asked.

The red lights gave me an eerie feeling. "Somehow, I don't think those are the lights of a plane..."

_-Yeerks,-_ the Andalite said. The hatred in his voice was like a living force. The red lights were actually ships, which he called them Bug fighters. _-Hurry.-_

Was I making the right choice? I was just a kid. But this was getting serious. And firstly, I didn't have a choice. I placed my hand on the box next to the others. Six hands...and the Andalite's. I felt a shock wave run from my fingers up my arm, into my body. It didn't hurt at all. It felt...nice. Like a buzz of comfort.

I turned to the sky. A third ship appeared alongside the red lights. It was larger. Blacker than black, it was like a piece of a starless night sky. It was a strange shape.

Jake said it was like a medieval battle-ax. Rolling out its surface was that I could only describe as evil. I've never felt this before. But I knew what it was.

_-Go now,-_ the Andalite warned. _-They cannot find you. And remember, you can only stay in animal morph for two hours or you will be trapped in your morph forever. Now go! Visser Three is with them in the Blade ship. Run!-_

Tobias stayed behind for a moment, but the rest of us took off. I felt the urgency and the power of the Andalite's order.

Suddenly, I saw my hand glow. I realized that my hand was in the circle of white-hot light coming from the ship. A searchlight!

I snatched my hand back, away from the light and ran. With a burst of strength, the six of us leapt over the half-wall. My knees hit the ground hard, but I hardly felt the pain.

Now the searchlight from the ship illuminated the dying Andalite. The Bug fighters slowly descended.

There was nothing I can do, I told myself. Nothing. I shook my head.

Baka! Don't think like that! I scolded.

But it was the truth. I couldn't do anything.

I watched as another Andalite exited the black Blade ship. Visser Three. I saw T-rex-like creatures called Hork-Bajir, walking weapons with blades growing out of their wrists and elbows. They served as hosts for the Yeerks. And then there were the enormous, spidery Taxxons, evil creatures who willingly allowed the Yeerks to take over their brains and horrible bodies.

Fear gripped me. I've never known fear like this. A Hork-Bajir came close, so close you could toss a stone and hit it. And I wouldn't dare try. And if someone dared me to, would I dare risk my life? No way! I held my breath. I wanted to scream, I wanted to run. I wished I had run after Zoe. I have to get away...

But I felt something warm seeped in, like a curl of warm water swirling around you. The Andalite had sent me courage.

I needed courage. Because I had to watch what was going to happen to him.

In a sneering voice, Visser Three called him Prince Elfangor. He morphed into a creature more horrible than the Taxxons, taller, bigger, with teeth three feet long. Their points were razor-sharp as daggers.

I felt my knees turned jelly. The fight was horrible. Already dying, the prince fought bravely. I could see there was no hope for him. And there was no mercy in Visser Three. Cassie covered her eyes. Rachel stared straight ahead, her eyes blazing hatred.

Visser Three opened his deadly mouth with the teeth like steel spikes. Jake almost sprung to help, but I helped Rachel pull him back. No one could help. No matter what part of me said we had to, we couldn't do anything.

At the last very moment, I turned away. I couldn't bear see Prince Elfangor die. Not like this.

But I heard it. His dying scream. I heard the scream in my head. It was more awful than anything I've ever heard. I bit my lips hard and shivered so badly. Tobias leaned over and gagged.

The nearest Hork-Bajir turned at the sound. I saw his eyes raked the darkness. I knew he was listening.

I didn't know who sprung up first. But suddenly, I couldn't contain the terror any longer, and we all took off. Running as fast as I ever knew I could run.

"Split up!" I heard Jake yelled, and I veered away from the others.

I knew the construction site pretty well. The prince had said that Hork-Bajir didn't see very well in the dark. And lucky for me, I was a trained ninja.

Come on. Zoe and I learned to be ninjas from Miaso's uncle back in Japan. We knew how to hide away from our enemies and attack from behind. We could sneak past without you knowing we were there.

I grabbed the handle of a pipe inserted between concrete blocks and swung myself over and into the shadows in a concrete pipeline. I could hear one of them below me, his blade whistling through the air. He was very fast but not fast enough.

I crawled deeper in the pipeline as he ran underneath it. He couldn't see me, but he could hear me! I stopped. I press myself flat against the concrete behind me. A chunk of rock fell off the wall but I caught it in my cupped palm.

I broke out into a sweat, imagining the sound it would have made had it hit the ground. How the Hork-Bajir would turn, how his blades would flash in the air before tearing me apart, limb from limb...

Wait. I looked back at the rock in my hand. I have seen a trick a million times in movies and on TV. Would he fall for it?

Then again, do Hork-Bajir watch TV?

I grasped the stone in my fist tightly. With my best effort, I drew back and fired the thing like a fastball, way off to the right. I heard the soft clunk as it fell.

The Hork-Bajir whipped his horned head around and took off after the sound. I ran in the opposite direction. My lungs were on fire, but I kept going. I vaulted over cinder blocks and debris. I swung over half-built walls. I got to my mountain bike and swung one leg over.

And then I really flew. 


	4. Chapter 3: Takehiro: Belief

**Chapter 3  
  
Takehiro**

I woke up on Sunday morning, feeling groggy. It was a dream. A totally freaky dream that felt totally real. The worst nightmare I ever had. If I told Grandpa, he'd probably suggest therapy.

Three days have passed since that day. And for two days, I haven't had enough sleep. I kept thinking of the dreadful memory. I wished it would all go away.

Zoe didn't go to school and stayed in our bedroom on Friday and Saturday. She was still frightened about what happened at the site. Lucky for us, we had an understanding grandfather (She hasn't told him what happened two days ago) and let her rest until she felt better.

I got up off bed and looked at myself in the mirror. Black short trimmed hair, long enough to tie up into a ponytail, and blue eyes. Strongly built but average. A bit taller than Zoe. The image staring at me.

Strangely enough, that's what I looked like.

Zoe had the same hair colour and eye colour but keeps her hair much longer. She ties in a loose ponytail with two locks of hair each tied with a bead. She's sturdily built but a little skinny.

When we were kids and her hair was as short as mine, we were almost alike. Our parents couldn't tell the difference. We'd like to play a little joke of swapping identities, switching clothes and all. Fun, ain't it?

One thing though, we were quite unusual. We have black hair and blue eyes. Do you ever see a person like that? Maybe not at all. Some people say that we're special.

I heard the vacuum going on downstairs and I felt better. Vacuuming was so...normal. How could people go on vacuuming when horrible alien slugs were invading their brains?

I walked outside the door and looked downstairs. Grandpa was vacuuming. He likes to do chores and we sometimes help out. Otherwise, he'd use chores as a source of punishment for us. Ugh, just thinking of cleaning the toilet gave me goosebumps.

Emily, our little cousin ran out in a pink dress.

Oh, and did I forget to tell you how annoying she can be? Zoe thinks I overreact. Come on! That little brat is a wolf in sheep's clothing!

"How's this?" Emily asked.

"Hmm," Grandpa hummed, stroking his bread. "Very nice, Emily."

I remembered that Emily's birthday party was that day. That reassured me, too. Yesterday, I thought a six-year-old party would have been lame. But that day, I thought it was just the coolest thing in the world. Because it was normal. Just plain normal.

Why was she here? Easy. My Aunt Myrna and Uncle Ben had a meeting today and they wanted Grandpa to look after Emily for a while.

I walked down the stairs. Grandpa looked up at me as I spoke out first. "Grandpa, do you know where Kaoru is?"

"Yes. She went out for a while. Takehiro, can you look after Emily?" he asked. "I have to go to the store."

I looked at him with a face saying, "What the heck?"

"Grandpa, you know how this kid is such a brat," I growled. At the corner of my eye, I saw the little rascal stick her tongue out at me. How I so wished to strangle her.

He laughed. "A little baby-sitting isn't as hard as martial arts. You'll have to look after kids when you are older."

"Fine, fine," I muttered on the way to the kitchen. _Baby-sitting does beat dodging aliens_, I thought.

Not that I had dodged an alien with killer blades coming out of their wrists and elbows two nights ago. No way. It was a dream.

I chomped away on cereal, but it tasted like sawdust. I kept hearing Prince Elfangor's dying scream. I remembered those razor-sharp teeth and what they did to him...

The spoon clattered in the bowl as my stomach heaved. I bent over, my face buried in my knees, and took a deep breath. That's when Marco knocked the door, flung it open with this big smile and walked into the kitchen.

"Really, you don't have to bow," he said with his usual grin. "A simple 'Lord Marco' will do."

"Very funny," I said. "I felt kind of dizzy for a minute."

Marco slung one leg over a kitchen chair. "It isn't every day you see an alien prince turned into McFood, Daredevil," he said. Daredevil is a nickname he calls me.

It took me probably two minutes to mutter, "So it wasn't a bad dream."

"Not only that, it gets worse," Marco told me. "While you've been snoring, we've been morphing."

I stared at him. "If this is one of your jokes, it ain't funny."

"Believe it or not, it's true," he said, tossing his longish hair behind his shoulder. "I have been designated by our fearless leader, Jake, to recruit you. So far, Tobias has turned into a cat, Jake into the family dog, and Cassie into a truly awesome horse."

I cocked up an eyebrow. "I don't believe you."

"Yeah, I didn't want to believe it, either," Marco said, shrugging. "Considering that I'd like to remain alive long enough to get into an R-rated movie. But apparently, everything that Prince Elfa-diddle told us is true. Which means we're all in big trouble."

"You mean there might be Controllers around?" I whispered. I still remembered what Prince Elfangor had told us. Controllers, slaves to the Yeerks.

"Closer than you think," Marco said, reaching for a banana. "Like Jake's brother. When I told Jake I thought Tom was a Controller, he went postal. I have the jaw to prove it." Macro rubbed his chin. "But it's the little things you notice. Tom just hasn't been acting like Tom. And he goes to this meeting called The Sharing. It sounds totally bogus, but we're all going tonight. Jake says you should come, too."

"And you expect me to believe all this?" I asked him, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Hey, who doesn't?" Marco peeled the banana and began to eat. Suddenly, he bent his knees and loped around the kitchen, making monkey noises. I just stared at him, thinking he was a nutcase.

"Just kidding," he said, grinning. "I don't have a monkey morph yet. Just want you to stay on your toes."

I stared at him with a look saying, "I think you're absolutely crazy." And thought of the most daring thing I have ever thought of.

"If you say all this is true, show me one of your morphs then," I dared. I have an instinct to do anything daring.

"Well, Daredevil, I don't have one...yet."

"Ha! Then all those tall tales were just a joke," I laughed.

"But Jake, Cassie and Tobias can show you a little demonstration. Why don't you come at Cassie's place and see it yourself?" he asked.

"Can't. I promised my grandpa I have to look after that demon," I groaned.

"Demon?"

"My cousin, Emily."

"Oh..."

That was when I thought of something else. "Why not bring Jake over? I still think you're crazy and I won't believe it until I see this morphing ability."

"Okay, Daredevil. It's your choice," he said with his usual grin.

He left and after a while, he came back with Jake. I could not believe we were going ahead with this. Morphing, changing into animals? I still didn't believe it.

We went to our bedroom, which was a big mistake.

"You sleep with your sister?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. It's not life-threatening," I said.

"I never knew you had it in you, my man," Marco said, grinning.

I glared at him. "You better NOT be thinking what I think you thinking...!"

"Are you sure it's a good idea to be here?" Jake asked with a worried face. "I mean what if anyone finds out about this?"

"Look, Grandpa is gone and Zoe went out. And what would you expect a six-year-old to do? Scream "there's someone morphing in Zack's bedroom!"? I don't think so. Besides, the only ones here are you guys, me and a ferret."

Kaoru and I keep a ferret as a pet. His name is Paws. We like pets and Kaoru say I'm a sucker for animals... Which is true. What's funny is that Paws just came to our doorstep the day we arrived here. We found him beneath the bungalow one wet morning and took him in. We didn't know whether he belonged to anyone or not.

"Wait. Wasn't your sister at the construction site with you?" Jake asked. I nodded. "Why did she run away?"

I looked down with woe. "Let's not talk about it. She has issues. Bad ones." They all looked at me with puzzled looks. "Hey, aren't you gonna show me these morphs?"

"Sure thing, Daredevil. Ladies and Gentlemen, Jake will demonstrate to you his Homer morph," Marco intoned.

Jake shot a glare at him but turned to me. "Brace yourself, then."

"Brace myself? For what?" I wondered.

Jake just closed his eyes. The next thing that happened took my breath away. Slowly, fur started to grow all over his body. He was starting to get shorter. There was a scraping sound as his knees suddenly reversed direction. He toppled forward, no longer able to walk upright.

His hands were no longer hands to be exact when they hit the floor. The fingers had turned into short stubby nails.

His face bulged out and his eyes drew closer together, which made me feel sick. Finally a tail sprouted to its full length.

I was standing in a bedroom I shared with my sister, with a guy who was grinning and a dog that was once his friend named Jake one minute ago and was panting in front of me.

What did I do? I just clasped to the wall behind me and dropped my mouth, gapping. Paws was screaming in his cage. He was going nuts in there. I wasn't paying attention to Paws, though. And I did say I like animals but not when someone turned into a dog!

"This is a bad dream. This has to be a bad dream." I muttered to myself. "Someone, pinch me."

Marco did so, very hard. "Well, Daredevil, you're not."

"But...? I mean... Jake, is that really you?"

_-Who else would it be,-_ was the reply I got.

"Huh?" I nearly jumped out of my shoes. My hair stood on ends.

"Relax, Daredevil. It's just thought-speak," Marco explained.

"Thought-speak?" I wondered.

_-Yeah. It seems we can send thoughts to each other in our morphs. Like e-mail,-_ Jake said.

"Oh... Okay." I realized I was talking to a dog, for crying out loud!. "Maybe you should change back." I was still freaked out about this WHOLE thing. "I don't wanna explain to anyone why there's a dog in the bedroom."

Jake nodded his dog head. Okay, very freaky that part.

The change back to human form was stranger than the change to dog. The fur started to disappear and the nose was shrinking. The tail was about to be suck up when the most unpredicted thing happened.

"Zack!"

"Oh no!" I cried. "Zoe's here! Jake, you gotta finish morphing!"

_-But I'm only half finished! I need more time!-_

"We don't have time. What should we do?" Macro snapped.

"Hide him! Hide in the closet!" I suggested quickly.

Jake, in his unusually half-dog and half-human form, quickly hid in the closet. Just in time too. Kaoru had stepped in.

"Hey, Zoe," I greeted nervously. "Back so soon?"

"Hi, Zack..." She looked worried for some reason but then noticed Marco. "Who's he?"

"Oh! This is Marco. Remember the guy at science class I told you about? This is the man," I explained.

"Hey, nice to meet you," Marco said, giving a nervous smile.

"And the same to you," she said and turned to me. "Can I talk to you...for a minute?"

"Uh, I'm kind of busy right now," I said to her.

"Please? It's kind of important," she told me, giving me a meaningful face.

I couldn't regret it. "...I guess I can."

"Thanks. It's just..." Then she eyed at Marco. "Can we talk alone?"

"What? And miss this sister-and-brother talk?" Marco said.

That made her annoyed. "When I say can we talk alone, I MEANT you stay out of this conversation!" She threw him out of the bedroom and slammed the door in his face.

She turned to me and walked to the double bed.

"What was it you want to talk about?" I asked.

She sat on the bed and looked at me. I could see she was hurt in her eyes.

She looked around steadily and spoke in Japanese. I guess she still didn't trust Marco. "Ore iriyou tame shaberi oyoso sukoshi." Which meant "I need to talk about something." (A/N: I have no idea how to translate English to Japanese so spare me!)

"Zoe, you don't need to talk Japanese," I stated but she gave me the meaningful face. I sighed. "Hosoi. Nani sore?" meaning "Fine. What is it?'

"Itto yaku nan mi tsukihi..." means "It's about what happened three days ago..." (A/N: I could not translate 'happened' because there wasn't even one! )

That got my attention. This was somewhat strange. Zoe who had never talked about the construction site for three days to anyone was now talking about it to me. I found that strange. At the same time, I found it was understanding. Why she was talking me this.

"Itsu ware nokogiri sono seibutsu, ore feruto suihou kochikochi. Hon'in ryouken sono kare shisen nandemonai tousho. Datte ware nokogiri za yaiba."

Translated: "When I saw that creature, I didn't feel afraid. I thought that he looked harmless at first. But I saw the blade."

I understood where she was going.

"Warawa feruto sono onaji kokochi ore feruto ato nagai taimu izen. Raiku sukoshi yoku dzuki choudai auto. Auto mai omoi. Ore kochikochi... Kochikochi tame monogoto saihatsu. Ato iwaku..."

Meaning "I felt the same feeling I had felt a long time ago. Like something wants to get out. Out of my mind. I was afraid... Afraid that everything would come back. The past..."

I saw tears falling from her eyes. She was crying.

"Achira naze ware kouro sakini. Ware kouro sakini...dakara ore suihou inborubu otaku hatamata za tasha. Ware suihou ketsubou dzuki kega daremo sai..."

Meaning "That's why I ran away. I ran away...so I wouldn't involve you and the others. I didn't want to hurt anyone again..."

I walked to her and wrapped my arms around her. Like a brother would do for his sister. "Sore o-rai... Betsuni iki," I told her. "Watashi mune sei sadaka ketsu."

Translation: "It's okay... Nothing's gonna happen. I'll make sure of that."

I saw two eyes in the closet looking at us. I guessed Jake saw all this but I bet he didn't understand a word we just said.

I smiled at Zoe and wiped her tears away with my sleeve. "Haykuji fain, o-rai?" meaning "Everything's fine, okay?"

She sniffed and smiled. "Arigatou." Meaning "Thank you." (A/N: THAT I KNOW HOW TO TRANSLATE! –Faints from exhaustion-)

"Well, I think I should let Marco in," I told her in English this time. "By now, he must be really annoyed."

"Ye-" She was gonna say "Yeah" but she stopped halfway and looked at the closet suspiciously. "Did you hear that?"

"H-Hear what?" I asked nervously.

She got off and walked to the closet. I hurried to the closet door, stopping her. "Hey, maybe it's just nothing. Hee-hee."

She gave me the eye and before I knew it, she slid the door open. I braced myself. I was expecting to see her jump or scream if she saw Jake in whatever morph he was in but instead a bark made me look.

"Zack, I know you like animals, but do you really have to keep a dog in our bedroom?" she asked.

Jake was completely in his dog morph. I could easily breathe. "W-Well, it's a stray! Yeah! I just found it on the streets and thought of bringing it in. Hee-hee!" I laughed nervously.

To my surprise, I heard marching noises and before I know it, the door slammed open and something pushed me to a wall, where I received a broken nose.

"It's a doggie!" Emily, the little brat (And I'll say it again, the little brat!) yelled and rushed in to hug Jake. She hugged tightly around his furry neck. Jake just panted like a normal dog would do.

"Zack! You okay?" Zoe wondered, seeing me aching in pain with a broken nose. Marco peeked in.

"Make any wisecracks, Marco and I'll hunt you down," I growled at him.

After Marco and Jake left convincing me this was all real, I started thinking about what Marco said about Controllers. If Jake's brother Tom could be one, so could someone in my family.

What about Grandpa? No, he couldn't be the type.

Then I thought about Aunt Myrna and Uncle Ben. They left Emily here right because of a meeting. Sure, it wouldn't sound like a big deal to most people. Could it be...? Nah! My aunt is the only one abnormal. She's just too cheerful, giving a great big smile and a deadly hug. And Uncle Ben, he's alright.

Except he has an obsessive desire for traveling around the world. You should have seen his collection of souvenirs from the '90s. From the deep savanna of Africa to the thick rainforests of South America. From the centre of Switzerland to the edge of San Francisco. One time he went to Australia, he brought back a strange ivory claw and claimed it belonged to a creature, maybe a dinosaur or a dragon. That was just a story when we were kids.

But I felt cautious. Didn't they say something about going to a meeting?

I decided to find out if they were Controllers. Which meant to try out my first morph and attend this meeting under cover.

I eyed at Paws in his cage.

And a daring idea came to mind that made me grin.


	5. Chapter 4: Takehiro: First Morph

**Chapter 4  
  
Takehiro **

I've always liked ferrets. And being one is cool too!

I couldn't see very well, but my hearing was quite excellent. And I felt so...happy. Playful as a kitten, but friendly like a dog.

It wasn't hard to get the morph. I got it from Paws. He happily curled up in my arms while I acquired its DNA.

I shrank rapidly, my body turning sleek and supple. I grew fur and whiskers and tiny claws. As soon as I morphed, I wanted to play around and got out of the house. Maybe five minutes. Somehow I ended in Ms. Humphries's house down the street without realizing it. I guess the ferret's mind took over for a while. She had left the back door open and went next door to complain.

I wanted to play with her pet ferrets. They were confused to see me, but they came over to sniff me, then chased me around the room.

The back door slammed. Ms. Humphries stumped back in, a ferret draped across her chest. She looked at the ice-cream cake in her hand and shrugged. She dumped it into the kitchen trashcan.

"Empty calories," she muttered. "Not necessary."

Was that a Controller thing to say? Or was the Ferret Lady even weirder than I thought? Everybody likes ice-cream cake! Even with lots of hot sauce!

I curled up under the sofa so that she wouldn't notice she had one extra ferret. But she didn't pay attention to her pets, anyway. Another ferret brushed against her legs. She didn't pick it up, didn't coo at it, didn't stroke it.

Weird? Or was it typical operating procedure?

The phone rang. Ms. Humphries snatched it up.

"Hello? Yes?"

A pause. "Yes. I'll be there. No, I won't attract attention," she said, sounding irritable. Of course, she certainly got my attention. "No more than usual. This host is apparently an eccentric."

This host? She WAS a Controller!

I shrunk back under the sofa. I heard a creak above me as she sat. I saw her feet in thick-soled loafers. She didn't move. And didn't move.

What time is it? How long have I've been in this morph? I only have two hours! I watched as a shadow moved slowly across the floor. Now how can I get out of the house without being noticing by me?

The shadow touched the toe of her shoe and she got up. She stumped around the room, and I crept forward to watch. She slipped into her coat and picked up a nearly canvas tote bag.

She started for the door and opened it. I could sneak out! I darted forward, but she suddenly spun around.

"Ferret Lady," she murmured. "Always travel with a pet."

And before I could move or react, she reached down and swept me up in one hand. She popped me into the tote bag! She zipped it partly shut.

I wanted to say "Bad! Bad! BAD!" but I didn't even have a human mouth. I could only stick my nose out, but that was all. I was trapped and the clock was ticking!

Ms. Humphries tossed the tote bag in the front seat of the car. I hit my head on the door handle. That hurt. The car jerked forward. I tried to work the zipper with my paws. No go.

How long do I have left? I could just barely see the car clock. Twenty minutes left. Too close for comfort!

The car stopped. Ms. Humphries slung me over her shoulder. I poked my nose out. I was in the beach parking lot. She was going to The Sharing meeting! At least Jake and the others, which they now call themselves the Animorphs, would be there.

Ms. Humphries plopped the bag down on the sand. She trudged off to speak to a knot of people by the volleyball net.

Ten minutes was left. I wiggled my nose through the opening, thrashing my head to widen the gap. The zipper gave a bit but not much. Not enough.

Just when I thought it was over, I heard Cassie's voice nearby. And that was when I remembered that I could use thought-speak! I slapped my face with a paw. I was so stupid.

_-CASSIE! CASSIE! IT'S ME! I'M IN FERRET MORPH!-_

"What?" I heard Cassie say.

"I didn't say anything," someone replied. I realized that Cassie couldn't thought-speak back. And she couldn't talk out loud or it would look suspicious.

_-Cassie, it's Zack! I'm in a tote bag lying on the sand. I can't get out! My morph time is almost up. I think I'm near the volleyball net. Help me!-_

I heard the scrunch of the sand. I saw bare brown toes in front of me. _-Hurry! Hurry!-_ Cassie's concerned face suddenly loomed in my vision.

"Is that you?" she whispered.

_-No, it's just an ordinary ferret. Of course, it's me! Get me out of here!-_

Cassie quickly unzipped the tote bag and casually tucked me under her arm. She strolled up towards the dunes.

"Almost there," she murmured and climbed over the dunes, where she settled me down. "Okay. Hurry!"

I didn't need her to tell me. I concentrated, and I felt my legs getting longer. The fur on my skin grew patchy. My ears grew rounder. My tail shrunk.

Cassie wrinkled her nose. "Ewww. That's the worst morph I've seen so far."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you," I said, gleefully to feel that I had a mouth. "I haven't had much practice, y'know."

Rachel appeared over the dunes. "Glad to see you join the party, Zack. Hurry up, you guys," she said in a low tone. "Jake is going to morph into his dog, Homer."

"Dogs, cats and ferrets," I said, suddenly feeling hopeless. "What a bunch of feeb morphs. How are we going to fight that monster, Visser Three with those?"

Something fierce flashed in Rachel's eyes. I glimpsed something I've never before seen in pretty, popular Rachel. The girl is a warrior, after all.

"You've got a point," Rachel said.

And that, my friends, is just the start to all my adventures.

* * *

Baranth – Wow, you've been here longer than I've been. I'm glad that you really like this fanfic. Hope you'll like the upcoming chapters and books. And I doubt I'll be doing all 65 books. This book does take place at the 1st to maybe the 30th book but for the next few books have totally different plots and I need to see how far I go on the idea department. Probably I've thought of 10 books already! Including the final book! Thanks for r'n'r! Oh and yes the anthro alien cat that goes by the name Ryo-Mew-Ki is female.

tigerlily-2250 – Eek! Don't die yet! It took me longer than expected to get this one up, y'know! I think you have some competition over who gets Ax be'cos-

(Kaoru fighting against Ryo-Mew-Ki)

Kaoru: (Holds sword) Keep your grubby paws away from him, you moronic rodent!

Ryo-Mew-Ki: (Holds killer blades that were once her hands) And who's gonna make me, you annoying hairless ape!

(Fights each other)

You could say he's popular to almost everyone. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

+Chapter 4 Renewed and Updated+


	6. Chapter 5: Kaoru: A Day of Strangeness

**Chapter 5  
  
Kaoru **

Time really flies when you're having fun. For me, time really does fly when I'm not having fun. It's been a long time since the incident at the construction site. I've lost count. And ever since then, things have changed a lot.

One: there's been a lot of news on TV about weird happenings.

Two: I keep hearing about a club called The Sharing and I feel something is creepy about it.

Three: Zack has been acting weird lately and hasn't spent much time with me.

And four: I've been having visions lately and I don't know why.

Speaking of visions, I had one weird vision. A spooky one, in fact.

I was flying. Flying in the sky. I looked down, seeing the world pass by. It was peaceful and beautiful.

As I flew, I saw something at the corner of my eye. A bald eagle. I heard the sound of fluffing feathers above. A pair of ospreys. A northern harrier was flying not far. A peregrine falcon and a red-tailed hawk soared along. It was strange, seeing different kinds of birds fly together.

While I gazed at all the birds flying around, I noticed we weren't alone. I spotted something flying in the thermals. It wasn't a bird and by its length, I'd thought it was a plane. But something was different. There were wings on the back of it. White wings.

It was soon I recognized him. Takehiro. He was flying with me.

Suddenly, the sky turned black. I heard thunder not far from where I was flying. It was then I saw something in the clouds. Something glimmering.

A sword? I was flying right towards what ever it was. I tried to stop but not in time.

I saw a gleam of something pass my eyes. I suddenly felt pain. I saw blood spill behind my back. I looked over my shoulders. There were wings. Raven wings. They were my wings. Just not connected to me anymore.

I turned my head away from the bloody sight. I gasped.

There standing in midair, in front of me, was myself, only different.

She wore a strange armor and a headgear that looked out of this world. Not only that, she was dark-tanned and had these long ears, like an elf with a suntan. Her hair was extremely long but loosely braided halfway. On her cheeks were painted scratch marks. Or looked like they were put there on purpose.

She looked actually like me but different. She had eyes of a maniac and held the bloody sword. She stared coldly at me.

The birds cawed wildly. Was Zack watching this?

I felt gravity take me down. I was falling. Down to earth.

An ocean was below me. I was sure if I would safely dive into the water.

I saw something shining. Something gleaming over the waters. Glass. A panel of glass shielded over the ocean like a dome. I was heading towards it! I crashed into it. Broken glass shattered everywhere. I was screaming. In pain? In fright? I wasn't sure.

The vision terrified me so much that I bolted out of bed that morning, sweating.

Afterwards, I went downstairs into the kitchen, a bit groggily. And a bit concerned about the vision. I heard a swoosh and immediately, I caught the swinging bamboo sword in my hands.

"Ah. Good morning, Kaoru," Grandpa greeted, surrendering his bamboo sword.

"Do you always have to do that every morning?" I asked, outraged.

"Well, you needed to be focus now and then."

I just looked away.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "You look a bit pale."

"I'm okay. Just a bit sleepy," I replied, taking a seat.

I heard footsteps coming down from upstairs.

"Morning, Kaoru," Zack mumbled with a yawn as he scratched his head, not even noticing Grandpa's surprise attack. "Ouch!"

Grandpa shook his head. "Still not focusing, Takehiro?"

He growled in pain, holding his head. "You old man! Do you always have to do that?"

"Hey, that's the same question I asked," I laughed. "Only without the old man."

"Now you two are awake, breakfast will be ready," Grandpa said, turning to the kitchen stove.

Zack took a seat at the table, still rubbing the bump on his head. He looked like he didn't get enough sleep. "Man, what a night... Kaoru, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"What about you? You look the same," I told him. "Do you really want to know?"

He nodded his head. Grandpa was busy with breakfast so he didn't overhear us.

"Listen. Last night, I had another dream. It was weird. I was flying in the sky. And these several different birds were flying. You were there with me," I whispered. His face turned from a puzzled face to a dumbfounded face. "What's wrong?"

"Did anything bad happen in your dream?" he asked.

"Bad? What'd you mean?"

"Like some weird samurai with pointy ears that looked alm�re-" I looked up to the boy who, um, was a little taller than me. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to say that. Hey, are you alright?"

"Yes. I amThis has been the tenth vision so far. The fourth vision was the weirdest. I was sitting on the beach, alone. I heard someone calling me. Someone in the ocean. Faraway, too faraway to go and see who. The strange thing was it was like a voice talking to your mind. It was like the same voice Zack and I heard in the construction site. Only sounded different.

Some visions I told Zack, some I didn't. They were much too freaky to tell him.

A lot of visions kept piling on me like a ton of bricks. They all meant something, but what?

After that talk with Zack that morning, he left. Usually on a Saturday, I would stay home but I went to the mall instead. I needed some time alone. Some time to think about the visions. Or at least to lighten the load off me.

I gazed around the mall. It was crowded. Nothing exciting happens here. I never usually come here. I mean shopping for stuff just for fun isn't one of my natures.

The next thing I knew when I turned a corner...

"Omph!" I bumped into a boy who rammed into me. I think I nearly broke my nose that time. "Hey! Watch where you're-" I looked up to the boy who, um, was a little taller than me. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to say that. Hey, are you alright?"

"Yes. I am fine. F-finne," he answered. Boy, did this kid have an English problem.

He was quite unique. He looked medium build and his skin was the color of brown sugar. His hair was brown and golden, plus a bit curly. And he looked kind of...cute.

"Are you lost or something?" I asked him.

"Lost? I am here. Hee-yar."

"Uh-huh..." I shrugged. "Well, I'll take you to the information centre. Maybe someone's looking for you there. Whenever I find someone lost in a mall, I'd take him or her there. It's a habit."

"Yes. Maybe. Mmaybee."

"First off, let's introduce. My name is Zoe. Yours?" I asked, kindly. He seemed like a nice boy.

"It is Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill," he said. I looked dumbfounded at him for a short moment of silence. What kind of name is that?

"...Nice to meet you...Ax," I said, flabbergasted. "Come on. It's this way."

I motioned him to the way to the information centre. It was about a few metres away. I guess along the way, I thought of getting to know him better.

"So which country do you come from?" I asked, looking over my shoulder.

One minute he was there, the next, he was gone.

"What the-? He's gone?" I shrieked.

I retraced my steps and found him in a jewelry shop. "Phew... Don't run off like that. I almost got a fright." I noticed that he was looking at something. "What are you looking at?"

"What are those? Tthosse." Ax pointed at a box of rings placed neatly in order. I guess he didn't know rings. I wonder what country he's really from.

"Those are called rings. You wear them around your finger like this," I explained showing him how it's done. "You like them, don't you?"

"They are quite beautiful. Beauutifull. Especially this one. Oone."

He was pointing a small silver plain ring like a little kid would do if he saw something nice. I giggled. He was quite funny for someone who can't speak proper English.

"Wait here." I told him and took the ring. I went to the cashier and brought it. I took off one of my leather ribbons and slipped the ring around it, making it like a necklace.

"Here. This is for you." I held the necklace to Ax. He gave me a curious face.

"What is this? Thiss."

"You don't know what a necklace is?" I shrugged in disbelief. "You wear it around your neck. Like this."

I swung the necklace around his neck and looked at his face close up. I blushed and quickly backed away.

"Why are you giving this to me? Givvving."

"I-It's a gift. Seeing you're not a bad guy, well, thought I might just give you one. I hope you like it." I was still blushing. I quickly shook my head. "We better head to the information centre now."

We left the jewelry shop and headed to the centre. Again, he ran off to a nearby shop. Sigh, can't he stay still?

"Would you PLEASE stop running off like that?" I snapped and pulled him away from the cashier. "Now I know why you're not with your friends."

"Excuse me," the cashier called. "You haven't paid for your bun."

I blinked several times before eyeing at Ax. "Tell me you didn't ask?"

"Did what? W-hat?" he said as he ate the Cinnamon bun in his hand.

"Never mind," I sighed and paid the cashier. Damnit. Since when did buns become so expensive? They're even more expensive than that ring! I turned back to Ax and took his hand. "Come on. This time, don't run off."

We finally, and I do mean finally, reached the information centre without Ax running off. I looked back at him and realized I was still holding his hand. I quickly drew back my hand. I must have been very red.

"This is where I drop you here," I told him

"Why?" he asked. He looked serious this time.

"I...I need some time alone. It's just...I've been having a hard time later," I told him, then quickly said, "And I think by now, your friends maybe worried about you. They might come here and look for you."

"Yes... Maybe."

A pause.

"I'd better go now. I hope your friends find you. I'll see ya around." I waved him a goodbye and left.

What a weird kid. But he seems nice. Not to mention cute... Wait a second. Did I just think he's cute?

"Whoa!" I screamed. Why? Be'cos I fell down an escalator.

Okay, so I'm clumsy. I'm a klutz.

"Oww!" I moaned and took notice of a lot of people staring at me. I just laughed and quickly ran away, embarrassed.

After that, nothing interesting happened while I looked around. I had wished something exciting would happen in this boring mall.

"Stop!" a mall cop yelled.

Typical. My wish came true.

I looked up and saw a boy running away from the mall cops. I couldn't see his face. He must have shoplifted or something. As I turned away, three kids ran pass me. It took me a few minutes to realize who they were.

Wait a minute. Was that Zack? Jake and Marco? What are they doing here?

I followed them to the entrance of the mall. I don't know why. Instincts, maybe.

I looked ahead and my heart almost stopped beating. The kid that was running away from the cops, had legs growing out of his chest!

I didn't get a glimpse of his face because it was changing too. He slowed down as his other legs were changing. His spine elongated into the beginnings of a tail. He fell forward, tangling in his own mutating legs. From a kid to a mutated creature, changing right before my eyes.

Screams filled the mall. People were screaming and running, dropping everything they had. I just stood there, watching this freak show occur. I was shivering.

This creature had extra eyes on stalks and it looked like a centaur, blue in color. And the tail was as deadly as ever.

Wait a minute! He looked familiar. I remembered. It was the same creature from the site. But something was different about this one. Something...

But I shivered when I saw its stinger. The blade. The sharpness... I shouldn't be remembering that dreadful past! I quickly snapped out of my fright when someone yelled, "Andalite!"

Was that what that creature was called? How come he knew what it was? He drew a gun and was ready to shoot but the creature's tail fired fast and cut off his hand. The other cops were drawing their guns.

_Damnit!_ I thought.

I didn't want the Andalite to be shot dead. I felt there was a strong connection between this centaur-alien and my dreams. For some reason, He could be my answer to all those dreams. And also...it was as if I knew him.

I needed to distract the cops. With quick thinking, I took the nearest shopping bag from the floor and flung it at a window shop. The glass broke and the alarm went off, catching their attention. I quickly hid behind a trashcan.

"What just happened?" Zack yelled.

"Never mind that!" Marco shouted and turned to the creature. "RUN!"

They blew out the door, running for their lives. I followed without being seen.

Do Zack, Jake and Marco know that...what did that cop say? Andalite? What's their relationship with that creature?

Sirens. The real cops were coming.

I had to follow them. I needed answers. Answers about my dreams, about everything that has happened to me. And I knew that Andalite might know something I didn't know.

I don't know why I was thinking like this but it was a good reason to follow.

They disappeared into the grocery store and in a spilt second, people hurried out of the store. The police were on their way. I couldn't go through the entrance with all those people running out.

The back door!

I scampered into the alley and slammed open the back door with my flying kick. No, I did not break the hinges but I was in. Scattered food lay all over the place. Trolleys had been pushed everywhere. It was quiet in the store. Too quiet.

_Where are you?_ I thought.

They were around. Somewhere. I walked, aisle to aisle. But I found no one. I couldn't have lost them. Could I?

"Damnit... Where could they have gone?" I leaned against a tank filled with lobsters. _How could I lose them so easier,_ I wondered.

I heard the sound of clashing claws behind me and looked into the tank where bubbles surfaced. A lobster suddenly jumped up and tried to claw at me.

"Yaaaaargh!" I screamed and fell back, hitting the shelves hard. I gazed up at the attacking lobster. Luckily it was still in the tank.

"It's just a lobster, it's just a lobster, it's just a lobster," I told myself for about three times and breathed deeply. It was then I noticed it had no bands around its pincers. Three more had no bands on its pincers. This was unusual.

"Hey, you!" A cop dashed in. "What are you doing here? Don't you know there's something dangerous here?"

"D-Dangerous? What do you mean?" I asked. I had to act cool but I was still shaking.

"Some weird monster just ran in. Have you seen it?"

Okay, I was struck. Should I lie or tell the truth? At the corner of my eye, I saw the lobster tapping its pincer against the glass.

"Well?" The cop was waiting for my reply. I had one choice. Lie.

"I didn't see anything. Everyone was running out of the store and I fell down and hit my head. I don't know what happened here."

"Hit your head? Do you need an ambulance?"

"No, no. I'm fine. Really."

"You should get out of here. We don't know where that monster might be hiding."

"Hang on. I dropped something. Give me a minute to look for it."

Actually, I did drop something. My mom's locket. It must have fallen out of my pocket when I fell down.

"No. What if that...that monster is around?"

"Please," I begged. I acted innocently and pleading like a damsel in distress, only with crocodile tears. "It was given from my late mom. I had always carried it since I was a child. It would break my heart if I lost it."

"Your late mother? Why... Now that's really a sad story." He was fooled. Sucker. My mom is still alive.

In a hospital.

In Japan.

But the "breaking my heart" part was true. That locket is something I can't afford to lose. Mom gave me that very locket on the day we had to catch our flight to this country. She told me that no matter what, if I hold this locket to my heart, she would always be with us. Always. I still kept true to those words. And felt that she was always there for me.

"Well, hurry up," he said. He gazed around, holding on the gun in his holster. I saw his hand shaking like a leaf. "Who knows where that thing is." I smiled and went to the lobster tank.

I bent down and searched the floor. It was somewhere. But where? As I looked up, something glittering in the tank. The tank? My mom's locket was in the tank?

No wait. It was just a reflection. The locket was sitting on the floor. I sighed with relief. I thought I had to pull the locket from the tank and get pinched by dozens of lobsters.

"Found it." I picked it up and looked at the sliver locket. My mom's locket. It had a sliver feather attached to it. And showed the picture of the whole family. Me, Zack, our mom and...our late dad. I tried not to cry.

_-Thank you, Zoe.-_ A familiar voice echoed in my head. Was I really going crazy? I looked up at the tank. The lobsters were motionless. Were they talking?

"I think I'm getting a headache," I muttered to myself. "I'm starting to hear things."

I was leaded out of the store by the cop. The police had surrounded the store after I walked out. If only I had found the creature sooner and find out what was going on. I had no choice but to leave.

* * *

tigerlily-2250 – You know what? I feel like I've got a review from you for my first attempt of posting up this fanfic. I think I did. Thanks for reviewing and hope you like this chapter!

A/N: This is my second attempt on this fanfic cuz last time, so many people were flaming me. (sobs) But now I got good supportive reviews! Thanks all you readers!


	7. Chapter 6: Twins: Far Apart for a While

**Chapter 6**

**Twins: Takehiro**

I nearly got a heart attack when Ax spoke to Zoe. Oh, god! Things couldn't get worse!

Perhaps some of you don't know Ax. He's an Andalite. Stranded on Earth after his ship was destroyed by the Yeerks. Now he's a trusty comrade of ours in the Animorphs.

And what were we doing in a mall with him? First off, he was in his freaky human morph. When we first found him, he had absorbed DNA from Jake and Cassie and Rachel and Marco.

Except me. Reason, I don't like the idea of someone taking my DNA. Really, I don't.

He was able to combine all four genetic patterns to make one person. And it was kind of weird seeing a person with bits of four friends I see everyday here and there.

Second, he wanted some gizmos to make some transmitter, or something to send a message to his home planet. We were trying to keep a low profile but we blew it.

"I can't believe it!" I shouted as we were on our way to Cassie's barn after that grocery-store incident. "I CANNOT believe it! Did you have to thought-speak to my kid sister? Next thing we know, you could be talking to anyone! Geez! Of all the people in this world, you had to talk to Zoe! Do you WANT to give our secret away?"

Before he could tell me the answers to the questions I just spat, I stopped him with one hand in the air. I did not need his answers. I just wanted to kill him.

"Hey, relax," Jake said. "At least, we got out of there without giving it away."

"Jake, next time you start to say 'so far, so good', remind me to hurt you," Marco remarked.

"I hope Zoe doesn't find out about us," I sighed. "Otherwise she might think she's gone crazy...or worse."

"We'll have to make her part of the team, then," Marco mumbled.

"NO, WE WON'T!" I snapped. "She is NOT going to have a life that's abnormal!"

"Hey, Daredevil, let me remind you something... Our lives **are** already abnormal!"

"Hey, Ax, where did you get that necklace?" Jake said.

I looked over my shoulder to see Ax fiddling with a necklace I never realized he was wearing. He didn't have it before.

"Your sister gave this to me. Gavye," Ax answered.

"She what?" I echoed.

"And why would she, a hot-headed girl, give you that?" Marco wondered.

"She said it was a gift. Giifft."

Marco suddenly gave us this wicked grin. "I wonder how this will turn out for an alien and a girl? Or before yet, how the wedding will turn out."

Okay, I didn't like him making jokes of Zoe and I CERTAINLY didn't like that little joke!

I grabbed his collar and was ready to throw a fist at him while glaring at him.

"I-I w-was just joking! Really!" Macro laughed nervously.

Jake tried to calm me down, which eventually he did. Ax, however, didn't understand what was going on here.

Anyway, we lived our life normal after that. Almost. We had couple of twists and turns here and there. And so far, Zoe didn't find out about us. I could only hope so.

**Twins:Kaoru**

Some months since the incident at the mall have passed. And the days were getting boring. But not today. Today was the usual day I spent time with my brother on dares. Kinda like a monthly celebration. And I had the prefect dare for him.

"Alright, Zack! Dare Day! Have I got a dare for you!" I snickered.

"Maybe not today, Zoe."

I could not believe what I was hearing. "WHAT? I came up with the perfect dare and you're backing off?"

"It's not that. I got a dance to go tonight," he said.

I gave him a look. Then smiled sinisterly. "Oooh. Zacky got himself a girlfriend, hasn't he?"

"NO!" he yelled, blushing red. Then took in a calm breath. "I'm supposed to play some music for the dance tonight. Can't believe I was talked into this in the first place."

"Oh. Oh, well. You ain't that good at getting dates," I sneered.

"What does that mean?" he threatened. I just smiled.

"But are you really going? Today's the day we do the most extreme dares! You can't be serious in turning that down."

"Zoe, it's just for today. And I really got to get everything prepared."

"It's a dare you can't back off. I bought roller blades for us. This dare is to jump over the sewage canal."

That stopped him. A whimper and a frown was his respond. I knew he couldn't turn it down!

"Zoe, I really can't as much as I wanted to. Please don't tempt me."

I looked down. Gave a sigh and told him to go ahead. I didn't go along with him to the dance. I didn't feel like it. And I also didn't have a date to go with. Being an outcast...sucks.

"...Hey, Zoe. Hold that dare for tomorrow. Because I'm gonna beat you at it!" he cheered. His joyfulness got me smiling but when he left, I was back to being gloomy. Seeing the brand new skates on the bed, I took them and set off to the canal.

It was kinda weird, doing a dare on your own. I looked over the railings. How deep and far the canal was. Luckily there was no one around. It was nearly sunset. I tossed on the skates and got up. This was the first time I ever wore skates. And you'd expect how many times I fell.

"Yaargh!" I yelled and fell on my head. "Ouch...!"

Someone laughed. I looked up to a kid. I realized I've never met this kid before. He has brown hair, just a little over his ears. And when did he appear? I was alone at the canal.

"What are you laughing at?" I snapped.

"Nothing," the boy replied. "But it is funny to see you fall fifteen times."

He counted how many times I fell. How long had he here?

"Hmph!" I said and steadily got up. "Don't need you to count anything. Or my stupid brother for this dare."

"Dare?"

I ignored him and neared to the railings. Estimating how far I should run before jump and how bad the results would be if I failed to do it right.

"Hey. I'm Erek King," the kid said. "What's your name?"

"Zoe. Now leave me alone."

"You know, I don't see why you should do this. You'll likely to get some broken bones or a loose disk. And besides, I don't think you can do it."

In my mind, I was thinking _'What...?'_.

I sharply turned and frowned at him. "Oh yeah? Well, I'll show you!"

I skated unsteadily to a far distance and looked back at the canal. I breathed deeply. And I was off. Skating faster and faster as I gained more speed.

I jumped onto the railings. Then I leapt off.

You know what? It was like flying in the air. The wind at your face. You're meters away to death. And you have nothing to fear but fear itself. I was enjoying it.

That excitement was over when I landed safely on the other side of the canal. I did it!

"HA! HOW'S THAT?" I yelled back, still rolling on.

Erek didn't look satisfied. He just pointed at something. I turned around and found myself going to crash into a trashcan. Now where were the brakes for these things?

CRASH! KLANK!

I landed headfirst into the trashcan. Erek laughed even harder. My head popped out with a banana peel on top. I gave him an icy glare but he kept on laughing. I struggled out of the trashcan, brushed off the muck from my jeans and strolled away before his laughter would make my ears bleed.

"Hey!" he called. "Try some practice! I'll like to see you prefect your daredevil stunt! Alright?"

Somehow I thought I would still be angry with him. But it turned out I felt encouraged. I smiled. "You can count on that!"

Then I lost my balance and tumbled downhill.

The day quickly finished and it was already the next day. I kicked out of bed and swung over the railing, feeling hyper about this day. Even if it was a school day. I had never felt so hyper in my life. Like today was going to be a great day. But it was a good feeling.

I saw Zack still sleeping with the bedcovers over his head. Tsk, tsk. He must have stayed up the whole night.

"Oy, are you going to sleep all day? Come on! Wake up sleepyhead!" I said.

He didn't move.

"Zack? Are you okay?" I asked, reaching out a hand onto his shoulder. "Zack?"

That was when he suddenly bolted out and heaved at me.

"EEEEEEEYUCCK!"

That incident left me a stain on my favourite shirt, which will never be rid of even with detergent.

Zack had gotten the flu. Because of that, Grandpa told me I should sleep in Emily's room for a couple of days, till he'd get better. He didn't want us to get sick.

Zack kept on apologizing about the shirt and not being able to do the dare together. But I told him to get some rest and forget about it. I was more concerned about his health than a dare.

But deep inside, I felt a little hurt. That we couldn't do something together like brother and sister. It's been a while since our last dare together. Dares are like bonds to us.

The afternoon became long and boring without Zack around. Nothing to do. Nothing to talk about. I sighed and decided to take a stroll around the forest. I just needed to get away from the boredom.

I didn't care where I was going in the forest. I walked on. It wasn't easy to get lost here. Just find the main road and then take the left pathway to Grandpa's bungalow. While I was walking, I was thinking about the visions again.

I looked up ahead and saw a break in the forest. There was something red up ahead.

It was a barn. I didn't know there was one here in this forest. I looked out to see a house next-door and listened to the animals making noise in the barn.

Could this be the Wildlife Rehabilitation Clinic? I overheard it from some kids back at school. I never realized it wasn't that far from Grandpa's bungalow. Not too near either.

Then it hit me. This was where Cassie lived, the girl from my school. If she found me around, that wouldn't be good.

"Ah, nuts! Retreat," I said to myself, turning myself back to the forest. That was when I heard voices. Coming towards the barn.

Rats! I got to hide somewhere fast!

I scanned around for anything. Anything to hide in! Nothing. I looked up. The roof. I leapt onto a pile of bales of hay, grabbed the edge of the roof and with all my might, I swung myself over. My back hit hard on the roof, making a loud thud. I clasped my mouth shut, not to yell in pain, and laid flat.

For just a while, the voices went on. Then I watched a girl walk out. That was Cassie.

I sighed deeply as I lied flat for a moment. It felt weird, avoiding someone like a ninja when you are one. Especially when you don't want to make friends for a reason. But with a reputation from the past, how can one get friends?

_I wished my past was gone,_ I thought. I really hated myself.

Five minutes passed. I needed to get out of here. I got up, took a start and leapt to a branch. Leapt onto another. I was so glad I learnt from Miaso how to leap tree to tree in stealth mood. It was practically easy.

CRACK!

I went down after landing on the fourth branch. The fourth branch broke off. I shrieked as I fell, hitting the earth hard. I groaned and rubbed the sore on my rear. If Zack was around, he'd say I'd need to lay off on the teriyaki.

"Hello, Zoe."

I shrieked. And came face to face with Erek.

"Oh man. Don't scare me like that!" I said. "Where'd you come from anyway?"

"Oh, I was visiting my friend, Cassie," he replied. "But what are you doing here?"

"Uh... I was just strolling around. Nothing else. Guess I got lost and landed here," I lied. I turned away. "See ya."

"Wait a minute," he said, stopping me. Great, maybe he wanted me to meet Cassie. I really didn't want to make friends now. But he just stood there, examining me from head to toe. The most unexpected question then popped right out of his mouth.

"You're a ninja, aren't you?" Erek asked proudly.

You might need to know how my expression went. My mouth hung open. My eyes were as big as dinner plates. I was in a frozen state of panic. My heart jumped into my throat. My mind was screaming questions like this one: HOW THE HECK DID HE FIND OUT?

"N-No! You got to be kidding me. A ninja? Come on, everyone knows ninjas don't exist!" I lied again.

"Then why are you jumping tree to tree?" he asked. "Or how did you get onto the roof?"

He saw me! This was bad. This was definitely bad!

"I have read somewhere where ninjas or 'shinobi' were, or are, stealthy agents of espionage and assassination, like the samurais. Following their own special code of conduct. Able to sneak away effectively through skills and agility."

This was getting worse by the second! He knew what a ninja was. He knew the moves I did. He saw me do them.

Exactly where did he see me do them? Argh! What was I thinking?

"C-Come on! I'm not a ninja. If I was, I'd be wearing black! I would be throwing daggers! I would have already disappeared by now!"

"You know awfully a lot about ninjas," he said. "And you aren't good at lying, are you?"

That was it. I was in a pickle. He could see me through. There was one solution to this mess.

Run as fast as you can!

I had no other opinions. My brain was desperately thinking of what to say when my body took over and I ran. Ran without looking back. Ran on and on. Till my legs started to ache and I was out of breath. I fell on my knees, catching my breath. I soon realized my biggest mistake.

What have I done? I let a guy find out I was a ninja.

I wondered how I was going to explain Zack someone found out our secret. Or at least my secret.

I sighed regretfully. Things couldn't get worse.

The moment I thought that, lighting crackled in the sky. Rain started to pour.

HHWWOOOOOOO!

The wind blew so chilly.

"Achoo!" I sneezed.


	8. Chapter 7: Twins: Brother and Sister

**Chapter 7 **

Twins:Takehiro

I still felt sorry I didn't do our monthly dare that day. Zoe must have been pretty depressed. But that day was when Ax suddenly got sick. And then we all got sick, one by one. Until Cassie and a certain Yeerk saved the day. Strange how some Yeerks are peacemakers.

Here's how the story went. While five of the Animorphs were sick in bed, Cassie bravely sneaked into the lair where the Yeerk pool was as one creature. A Yeerk. She rescued a Yeerk named Aftran who knew about us Animorphs because if Visser Three finished her off, he would know everything. And with Aftran's help, Cassie was able to save Ax from a sickness that could have ended his life.

And I won't tell you how because then Ax would be threatening me to never tell a single soul by holding his blade at my neck.

After we all got better, we went off to the beach to see where Aftran was. Who has now morphed into a whale and now lives her whole life in the ocean. Never expected to see the day some Yeerks would be so soft-hearted.

"Glad that was all over," I said to myself, dropping onto the couch and grabbing the remote. If I had to go through another day of flu, I'd suffer the bitter taste of Grandpa's remedy soup. Ugh! That was always the foulest thing I'd ever tasted! And for four days straight.

Heh! Everyone kept on trying to top each other with stories about who felt worse when they were sick. Well, when I gave them a flask of the remedy soup, they couldn't top _my story_ with its stinking smell and bitter taste.

"Takehiro?" Grandpa called as he entered into the living room. He was holding a bowl.

"No!" I yelled when I sighted the bowl. "Don't tell me I still have to drink that stuff again! I had enough of your remedy soup! For god's sake, it tastes terrible!"

"Well, you should have thought that before you got sick. One must be healthy in mind and body at all times. I'm sorry to interrupt but...do you think you could give some rice soup to her?" Grandpa asked, giving me a smile and handing me the bowl.

"Her?" I uttered. And I soon knew why.

Zoe was in bed. Thermometer in her mouth. Icepack on her sweating forehead by a rod and string. Thick blankets over her. And a hot bottle wrapped in a blanket as her pillow.

"Kaoru?" I said, surprised to see her like this.

"Hey..." Zoe said weakly. "I think... Koff! I got a cold. Koff!"

"What did you do? Get caught in the rain?"

"Actually, yeah. Two days ago... Koff! Sorry... Didn't mean to bother you, Takehiro... Koff!" Zoe mumbled.

"It's all right. Just eat this and you'll get better," I told her. I pulled over a seat and sat down next to her. I scooped a spoonful of rice soup. I puffed a bit to cool the hot rice soup and helped her eat it.

This wasn't the first time I had to feed my sick sister. Colds can be a pest in the wet and cold seasons in Japan. She got them a lot after rains and during winter.

"...Someone knows that I'm a ninja," she suddenly said.

I dropped the spoon into the bowl. That traumatized me. Like I was struck by lighting.

"What?" I yelled. "When?"

"When you got sick."

I cannot leave my sister alone for four days without herself getting into trouble. Now she tells me someone found out that ninjas do exist!

"I'm sorry, Zack. I should have been more careful. Now that kid's probably gonna tell the media about me," she said and hid under the covers. She whined. "I blew it. The secrecy of ninjutsu and ninjas of Japan... I really blew it..."

I gave a sigh. She was taking all the blame so badly. I pulled the covers away, seeing her eyes look up. I gave her a brotherly smile.

"...Look, it's okay, Zoe," I assured her.

"No, it's not. Miaso won't forgive me when she hears this. Neither will everyone in Japan."

"Nobody will. If Miaso was around, she'd tell us we'd need to spellbind him. It's okay. I'll talk to this kid. I'll make sure he don't tell anyone about us ninjas."

"Don't have to," someone said. Behind us stood Erek.

"What the heck is he doing here?" Zoe screamed.

"How'd you get up here?" I asked sharply.

"The stairs," Erek replied. "Your grandfather let me in."

"Wait! You know each other?" Zoe yelled.

"Uh...sort of," I admitted.

"NANI?" (Meaning: "WHAT?")

"I never knew you two are actually ninjas in the flesh. I wonder if I should bribe you both to do something interesting for me," Erek chuckled.

I wondered where he was going about.

Erek may look like a normal kid if you first meet him. He looks like Jake, a little shorter though.

But Erek's an android. Part of a race called the Chee. And what you see when you look at him is just a hologram. Underneath that hologram is the real deal. Erek looks a little like some robot dog walking on its hind legs.

Now Zoe was panicking. She was freaking out when he said that.

"Please! You found me out already! Just don't involve my brother! You can expose me to the news! You can tell anyone! It's my fault you found out what I am! So there! Go ahead! Just don't involve Zack!" Zoe screamed.

"Zoe, he's not going to bribe," I said but she didn't listen.

"...Okay, I won't tell anyone," Erek said.

"What?" she gasped.

"Well, I don't think anyone will believe me unless I have some evidence. I only said that because I wanted to see your face. You should have seen it."

"Let...me...kill...him," Zoe muttered as she struggled to grab Erek by the throat but was far too weak to do so. I then told her to rest and led Erek out of the room.

"So, you know what we are, huh?" I asked.

He gave a nod. "The others don't know about this. I didn't tell them yet."

"Erek, can you not tell the others what we are?" I asked. "We...we don't think they're ready for that yet. About ninjas. We're already dealing with aliens. And...we kept an oath with some friends back in Japan...so-"

"Don't worry, I understand. I won't tell them. It just explains how you get the missions done so easily," Erek said.

I laughed meekly.

"But it's great that I got to meet a real ninja. It's interesting reading about Earth and everything stored in my brain," he said.

"So, you've been around for so long and never seen a ninja before, huh?" I asked.

"Well, I wasn't in Japan."

Ah, that reason.

"There was one thing that puzzled me about them. How does one ninja cross the water? And what kind of weapons do ninjas use?" he asked.

"Let's not ask questions about shinobi, okay?" I said. I did not want to spill anything about ninjas. Miaso would kill me.

**Twins: Kaoru**

After a week of recuperation, I got out of bed and back to life. Back to boring school days and daredevil stunts with Zack. Even if he was always acting weird since the night at the construction site. But who cares. At least now, he's spending more time with me. Other times, he spends with Marco and Jake for who knows what. Maybe just to play at the video arcade.

But still, as the days grew longer, so was the weirdness. I still had the visions. There was still weird news about animals running about with no explanation to their presence. Kids after being a member of the Sharing start acting freaky.

I don't know. Maybe it's just my imagination.

"Hey," someone shouted out. I closed shut my locker and met face to face with a boy. He was around my age, had blond hair.

And this was weird. No other guy in school would ever talk to me, being an outcaste, except Zack or Marco (with his stupid jokes).

"You're Zoe, right?" he asked. I didn't reply. I just looked at him. As usual to strangers at school. "I want to talk to you. About something. You're not afraid, are you? Come on. Near the dumpsters."

I raised an eyebrow. Where was this kid going about?

But I followed. If this kid was up to something, I'll make him pay dearly. We were around the corner of the school where I met the right of his friends. Three more boys. One girl. I zipped my lips shut and examined them cautiously, in case they were going to pull a fast one on me. They didn't.

"Ah, come on. Enough with the silence. Me and my friends just want to talk to you. We were deciding to ask you to join a club of ours," the blonde-haired guy said.

"We noticed that you never associate with anyone except your brother," one boy said.

They were talking about my life. Gossiping away what I have been doing in school for so long.

"Don't you get tired of being alone, Zoe?" another asked.

"It must be so lonesome without any friends," the third boy said.

"You can't always be an outsider. You gotta have friends," the girl uttered.

Those words were like stones and sticks being hurled at you.

"So the gang and I are asking you to join the Sharing. It will help you gain some friends, be popular and all. It will be a good opportunity. So what do you say?" the blond-haired boy asked.

"...Get lost," I replied.

They shunned, surprised at my remark.

"Zoe, you'd better think carefully. We're just trying to help you out."

"Why do I need help from a club? The Sharing? What kind of stupid name is that?" I asked rudely.

"It's not stupid," one of them hissed.

"You don't know what you're missing," the girl said. "You don't even have any friends here. The club has those."

"I have friends back in Japan, you jerk," I snapped. She shrunk away.

"Come now, Zoe. Do you really want to remain an outcast of this school? Everyone will look down at you till graduation and forever more. You need to be more social. Need to get along with people. We're asking you to join because we want to help you, Zoe. What do you say?" the blonde asked.

"...I'd rather drop dead," I said. I pulled a raspberry at them. "Get lost. I don't have time for a wasteful guild. Even if you force me into it, I'll never join with you dim-witted jerks. Don't waste your time bribing."

I turned away and walked off. I don't know what the big deal is about a single club. And I didn't need to join it because I wanted to change my reputation.

Before I knew, at the corner of my eye, I saw a hand. A fist.

POW!

I fell back, touching the sore on my face. I felt someone kick at my shin and I tumbled down in pain.

"Call us dim-witted, will you?" they said, ganging up around me. "You have the nerves to mess with us."

"We gave you an offer," the blond-haired kid said. He kicked at my stomach. "Now you're backing out? What a weakling you are. Not as tough as you are, aren't you?"

"Well, we let you be an outcast. Don't come to us begging if life becomes hard for you."

I wanted them to shut up. I wanted them to leave me alone.

"Maybe we should ask your brother instead, wimp," one of the guys said. "I doubt that **he'll** back off being a member."

That was when I lost it. I was too angry to say anything. Too upset to demand him to leave Zack alone. It was like my anger just snapped.

I sharply glared at him. And kicked him right at the face.

As he collapsed onto his bottom, the others backed off, scared. I wiped off the blood from my mouth and stood up slowly. I stood fixed in my position, standing boldly and angrily. I only glared and clenched my fists tightly. The kids reared away slowly. Fear was gripping at them. Soon, they gathered up their courage. I could see why. One against four. How low they were.

But I held my glare. They were still shaking. Afraid that I'd hurt them.

"HEY!" someone cried. Coming around the corner of the school was Zack. Jake and Marco were behind.

The boys groaned and cursed. But the blonde-haired guy gave one smirk at me, before he walked up to Zack.

"Hey there, Zack, that's your name, right? I was just asking your sister to join a club called the Sharing. She didn't take the offer. So we're thinking of asking you. You'd give a good impression to her."

Zack kept quiet. The atmosphere was quiet.

Marco was about to say something but was stopped by a rise of Zack's arm. Zack took a few paces. Then, he fired a fist into the boy's stomach. That was a surprise to me, to all of us. As the blond-haired boy stepped away, clutching his stomach, Zack glared angrily at him.

"No one hurts my kid sister and gets away with it! Now get lost before I give you a knuckle sandwich!" he suddenly snapped.

This was the first time I ever saw him stand up so bravely. He was always a wimp when the bullies were after him. He'd never raise a fist to defend himself in school grounds.

Now...I saw a new side of him.

The gang then took off, tails between their legs. Zack came up to me with a concerned face. I heaved out a smile.

"Who'd thought you'd get all so tough?" I chuckled lightly.

"Zoe, are you alright?" he said.

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurting in the ribs but I'm alright."

"Whoa!" Marco cried out at the back. "Never knew you had it in you, Daredevil."

"Do you need to go see the nurse?" Jake asked. I shook my head.

"No, thanks for asking. I'm more disturbed about something else."

"What?" Zack asked.

"You! Idiot!" I yelled, giving my stupid brother a light knock on the head. "What were you thinking? Those guys by now are on their way to the Vice Principal! I still can't believe you're my brother."

He just gave a smile. Took my arm and hurled it over his shoulders, helping me onto my feet.

"Then we're just go together in detention," he said.

I couldn't help but smile. Sometimes having a brother the same age is a good time.

**Twins: Takehiro**

Since we came to this school, Zoe hadn't made any friends for the past months. More kids were avoiding her like a disease since she rejected the offer to be a member of the Sharing.

Tobias was the one who told us Zoe was in trouble. Being a hawk. And we made it in time before those kids would gang up on her. I couldn't let those goons get away with hurting her. I still couldn't believe I punched that guy. Man, if Grandpa hears about this, we'd be looking for trouble.

However, Zoe was able to silent those guys up with her appalling glare. So we didn't go to detention.

Now I know that she won't go to that Sharing if she was the last person on Earth. I was so relieved she didn't. Otherwise, I'd lose a sister and gain a Controller.

Few weeks have passed since then. With countless days of fighting the Yeerks (I've lost count).

It was another school day. Another boring day. And I flunk a test that day...

For Zoe, her day went as usual. Okay, it was a little different from any other day she had. She usually had lunch in the cafeteria alone while I ate with Marco and Jake. That's when Cassie insisted on eating lunch with her. I thought Zoe might finally make friends with her.

To my surprise, she refused and walked away. I felt sorry for her, not wanting to involve friends and still wanted to have friends. A tough time for her.

After school ended, I caught up with her in the hallway. We talked about our day and homework. It was then I came up with this question.

"Zoe, isn't it about time you make friends?" I asked.

"Huh?" she uttered.

"Back in the cafeteria. I saw Cassie wanting to eat with you but you refused. Not to mention it's been months and you haven't been with anyone else except me. Maybe you should just forget about the past."

"What about you? You're still holding on it too."

That's true. Our dad died when we were five. Or so we think. He disappeared one day and never came back. We don't know why. But since then I told myself that I didn't need a dad anymore. To tell you the truth, I hated my dad when he went away.

When I was a kid, I was jealous with most kids who had fathers. Ever told someone that your dad was good at something? Competed someone by saying, "My dad could do this way better than yours"? Some of you might have.

I hated my father for that. For leaving our family. I told myself I didn't need a father. I have Zoe and mom. Of course, Zoe believes that our dad's alive if there was no body found. I don't care whether he is or not anymore.

"You're right... I should be making friends now," Zoe sighed. "Sorry, if I was too harsh just now."

"It's alright," I said.

"...It's just lately a lot of things has happened. I don't know why..."

"Hey, you're not alone on this. I'm still confused on what the heck is going on here."

She giggled. It made me feel glad that she giggled. We rode off and reached the forest.

"So, Zack, I'll see ya later," she told me, taking her bike from the bike rack.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To bike around for a while. Tell Grandpa that-"

"That you'll be late. I know."

"Thanks. See ya later." She took off.

I took off to Grandpa's bungalow, our home now. Since Grandpa was Japanese, he made the bungalow like a house from Japan. Most of the doors were sidling doors and there was a room where we can train. Wind chimes were held outside over the garden. Trimming crooked small trees in flat vases is his favourite pastime.

I guess Zoe needed some time off. She's been looking stressed later. By now, I think she would be doing whatever she was doing.

* * *

A/N: New chapter added here. Hope you'll all enjoy this one, since I modified a lot. Just to let you know, no one from the Sharing will be asking the twins again to join. 


	9. Chapter 8: Kaoru: Kindred Spirit

**Chapter 8**

**Kaoru**

Fifteen minutes of walking in the forest and would be another fifteen minutes to go back to Grandpa's house. Man, I wished I had a new mountain bike.

_Maybe later, I'll talk to Grandpa_, I thought. I wanted to talk to him about these visions I've been getting. The dreams have me bothered. I felt they meant something. Plus, they were driving me crazy! I was starting to get fed up.

"Damnit!" I cursed and threw a kick at a nearby tree. I wished I knew what they meant! Maybe Grandpa might know.

The moment I kicked the tree, something fell off the tree and hit the ground, headfirst. I looked down and found an unconscious bird, a red-tailed hawk by the looks of it.

"Oh my gosh! I hope it's alright," I said. I completely forgot about the dreams.

Maybe I should bring it to a vet.

The only vets near here would be at the Wildlife Rehabilitation Clinic. It wasn't far from where I was standing. Now the problem was that I might meet someone familiar there.

Cassie.

Half of me didn't want to go. I mean, Cassie's a nice girl but I wondered what she would think of me after I refused her request at school. I just didn't want to make friends with anyone. Even if Cassie just offered me to sit with her and Rachel.

Maybe it's all right. Maybe it would just wake up and fly again.

I turned away.

Besides, what could happen to it?

Guilt hit me like a ton of bricks. I looked back at the hawk. I couldn't just leave it. So in the end, I was on my way to Cassie's place, with the hawk in one arm and the other hand holding my bike, of course.

Halfway there, I was thinking about the night. The night at the construction site. Don't know why but I just thought of it.

Come to think of it... That was the night I started having the visions...

Sudden movement struggled in my arm. The hawk was waking up. It gazed up and looked surprised at me. And it didn't fight back as birds would normally do. Strange.

"Good, you're awake," I said to it. "Hopefully you didn't break a wing or two."

What am I doing? I, Kaoru, am talking to a bird.

Well, it did beat talking to a human.

"You might be wondering why a idiot like me happened to threw a tantrum, kicked a tree so hard that you fell down and hit you head, right?"

I heaved a sigh. It felt peaceful, talking to someone who can't talk back.

"Let's just say a lot of things has happened me. Lately, strange things have happened. First I saw some weird creature at a site, and then I started to get weird dreams. I think I'm going crazy because I keep hearing voices in my head and saw the same creature in a mall."

The hawk jerked a bit but continued to glance at me.

"It's like everything keeps coming at me. Like they're reasons. And I don't know what they are. I wish I knew what they all meant," I said. "Not only that... I feel something's gonna haunt me again. I'm afraid that...I might hurt everyone... Ever though, I feel hurt...scared inside. Because I'm always alone..."

Tears streamed down my cheeks. I wiped them away.

"I'm really becoming a jerk, aren't I?" I asked the hawk. It just looked at me. I sniffed up all my sadness and walked on.

I looked up. There stood a barn and Cassie's house. The barn is actually the Wildlife Rehabilitation Clinic. Cassie's dad is a vet while her mom works at the Gardens, a zoo. "Here it is."

I walked up to the barn and left my bike outside.

"I hope someone's here." I was about to knock the doors, when I sss she still remembered the cafeteria incident.

"Hey, I'm sorry about back then. At school."

"It's okay. You know something? Even tu know that I really jumped out of my shoes with fright? Yup, I did.

I turned around nervously and there standing behind me was Cassie. Average height, solidly built, not skinny, not fat and short hair.

"Uh, hi Cassie," I greeted. "I just came here because I found this hawk in the woods. It fell off a tree and I'm not sure if it's hurt or not."

"It fell off a tree? How?"

I scratched my head sheepishly. "That I really don't know. Well, I should get going."

"Hey, wait. Why don't you come in and help me out a little? You're not in a hurry, right?"

Should I refuse?

Then I remembered what Zack had said this afternoon. "Zoe, isn't it about time you make friends?"

Those words rang like a doorbell. I had friends in Japan that I left behind. And now I had none here in this country. I was completely alone in my own world.

Should I start all over again?

I looked at Cassie, who smiled. "Sure. I wouldn't mind."

"So, what were you doing in the forest?" she asked as we walked inside the barn.

"I was just biking around."

As we entered, it was like I was thrown into a forest full of wild animals. Dozen of cages full of birds in one part of the barn. Larger cages for badgers and opossums and skunks and deer. Even a pair of wolves. Far from the wolves were the horses.

"Wow," I gasped. "Zack would go crazy if he came here."

"And why would you say that?" Cassie asked while she examined the hawk.

"He's always such a sucker for animals. We used to keep pets in Japan like dogs or cats," I told her. "There was a time we hid and kept a stray dog, too... Now we keep a ferret."

I hate to admit it, but that goofball of a brother does have his redeeming points...

"Did you say something?" Cassie asked.

"Oh, nothing. Really! So how's the hawk?" I quickly asked.

"It's okay. No broken bones or anything."

"Ah, that's good."

A pause. She suddenly giggled.

"Huh? What's so funny?" I asked, not rudely.

"It's just...I never expected you to be someone who likes animals."

I looked away. Guess she still remembered the cafeteria incident.

"Hey, I'm sorry about back then. At school."

"It's okay. You know something? Even though you're always looking tough, you're quite clumsy in a way."

I jerked my head. I felt like I've been stabbed in the back. "Clumsy?"

"Yeah. It was quite funny that you slipped just before you left the cafeteria and dropped everything on yourself," she laughed.

I however, wasn't laughing. I was sulking quietly in my own world. Those words stabbed me right in the chest.

Am I really such a klutz? Is it because that I'm not focused at all?

During the days at school, I had slammed into a door that was open five times, slipped down the stairs three times and did stuff that are far too embarrassing for me to say.

"I'm sorry if I offended you," Cassie apologized.

"I-It's okay," I lied with a sob. I tried to change the subject. "What was it that you wanted help?"

I was a bit distracted from what Cassie was talking about. That was because I heard the sound hooves stomping the ground quietly. It sounded not far away, close by, in the shadows. And the horses and deer were far away.

I turned and walked closer to the shadows. I was alert. There was something. Under the yellow overhead bulbs something glittered blue. Cautiously, I approached. And before I knew, I stepped on something and it hit me like a pole. I blacked out after that.

What? You were expecting something popping right in front of me? Well, this was really what happened.

Anyhow, I blacked out. I don't know how long but when I awoke, Cassie and another kid were looking down at me.

"Zoe, are you okay?" Cassie asked.

"Urgh... What just happened?" I inquired, instead of answering her.

"You were hit by a rake. R-a-aake," the other kid said. Did this kid have a speaking problem?

"I feel like I've been hit by a truck than a rake..." I groaned. My nose felt a bit broken.

"Here." Cassie handed me an ice pack and I put it on my face.

_Ouch, that stings..._ I thought.

I looked up at the kid and until my vision cleared, I recognized him.

"Hey, you're Ax, aren't you?"

Cassie's eyes widened. "You met him...?" Her voice sounded shrieked.

"Yeah. Some time ago. I met him at the mall. Never expect to see you here."

"You are Zoe? Zo-ree," Ax asked.

"Does he always play with his words?" I whispered to Cassie. She didn't answer. She kept staring at me with wide eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine," she said.

I raised an eyebrow but turned to Ax. "Well, it's nice to meet you again," I greeted, holding my hand up. He stared at my hand.

I laughed. "Guess you're really from a far country. It's okay. I don't blame you."

The barn became quiet again. "Hey, what's with the silent treatment? I said I'm okay. Geez, am I making a scene here?" I joked and heaved a sigh of depression. My jokes are bad as they are.

Cassie smiled. "We better treat that bump."

"It's okay. It just a sma-" The moment she reached to take the ice-pack, something flashed before my eyes. A vision.

I think it was a vision. I would only have them in my dreams. This one was different.

I saw animals fighting in a weird dimension. Weird monsters yelling and shouting to announce their speeches. A bird falling, dying.

And that wasn't the worse part.

It was Cassie dying...

I got up in fright and ran. Ran as fast as my legs could carry. I needed to get out of here. Cassie shouted behind me but I didn't stop. I took my bike and I rode.

I rode fast. I didn't stop for a break or anything. I rode until I came into a break in the forest. Then, my bike went downwards. A hill.

"Yaarrrrrgh!"

I crashed. My bike on top of me. Suffering small cuts and bruises. I pushed the bike away and breathed deeply.

"Oww... That was a fall..."

I looked up and saw a bungalow. Grandpa's bungalow. Home.

I looked down, feeling guilty what I done back then.

_I'd better apologize to Cassie later for taking off like that..._ I thought guilty.

I left my bike outside and walked in. I needed to talk to someone now. I searched for Grandpa. The house was quiet, too quiet. I entered the training room and found it empty. And it was dark too.

"Grandpa, are you here? Granpa?"

I heard a swooshing sound. Someone was behind me. I darted to the left and missed the swinging bamboo sword. A stranger in the dark was attacking me. He was wearing a kendo outfit and had the bamboo sword ready. I dodged the strikes the stranger threw. I had no weapon so all I could do was avoid.

He swung his sword at my legs but I somersaulted in the air, landing near the door. With a flick of my finger at a switch, the lights went on. I stared at the stranger, my arms crossed, my face with a frown.

"Hi, Grandpa."

The stranger laughed and took off his facemask. The old face of Grandpa beamed at me with his smile.

"You always had the eye to know people too well," Grandpa laughed.

"It's obvious. You're the only person I know who holds a sword and surprises his grandchildren just to intensely train them. You know, you should try another way than this."

Without warning, he hit me on the head with his sword from behind. I groaned on the floor, crumpling in pain and holding my head.

"And this conversation is a good lesson to you," he laughed.

"I hate you..." I hissed.

"What brings you here in such an occasion?" he asked putting the bamboo sword aside.

I looked away but turned to the person I could trust. "I need to tell you something."

I told him everything that happened to me so far. About the visions, the weird incident at the mall and the grocery store, and finally, the feeling I felt back at the construction site but I didn't tell him about the creature that was at the site. He would only suggest I'd need counseling.

He nodded his head and cupped his shaved chin.

"Hmm, this is peculiar. Tell me...are you afraid of these happenings?" he asked.

I fought myself not to cry. "To tell you the truth, yeah... I have tried to act tough and forget everything...but I can't. I just can't. I feel like something's going to haunt me again."

"...Maybe this is to tell you to be strong."

"Huh?" I looked up at him and saw his smile.

"Kaoru, sometimes, there are things that are telling us, about the past, the present and the future. Maybe those visions are telling you, are showing you just that. Don't be afraid. Maybe the answer to all those questions you have will come," Grandpa said wisely.

The wind chimes sang as the breeze blew.

"When?" I asked him.

"In time. In time." He got up on his feet and turned to the door.

"Now...," he said, looking at me with a wink. "Shall we have some green tea?"

I slowly smiled and nodded.

After that conversation and the green tea, I left. The sun was setting already. But I needed to do something first.

I had to go to see Cassie and apologize to her.

* * *

tigerlily-2250 – Oh, Zoe will be an Animorph after the next few chapters. And soon the chapter of why she's afraid of sharp objects EXCEPT daggers will be coming. Thanks for reviewing! 


	10. Chapter 9: Kaoru: Suspect

**Chapter 9 **

**Kaoru **

It was already night when I reached Cassie's place. I dropped my bike at some bushes and walked to the barn.

I felt all tangled up with stuff. Should I tell her about the vision? She would laugh in my face or get angry. I didn't know what to do. Tell her or not tell her.

But I knew I had to apologize to her. It was rude of me, running out like that.

As I neared at the doors, I raised one fist, ready to knock. That's when I overheard voices.

"This is really bad news!" someone shouted. It sounded like Jake. "Who could have found it?"

"Well, it definitely cannot be those Helmacrons again," someone else answered. Marco.

Helmacrons? What are those? This was something to listen.

"Are you absolutely sure you hid it safe, Cassie?" a girl, Rachel I presumed, asked. "Maybe you forgot where you put it."

"No. I hid it exactly where it should have been," Cassie said defensively.

"It must have grown legs and walked and that's the only explanation I can come up with," Marco joked.

"Knock it off, Marco," a familiar voice mumbled. Zack? What was he doing here?

"Let's rethink everything," Jake suggested. "Do you know who came by here today?"

A pause.

"...Zoe did come here a while ago," Cassie answered.

"Zoe?" Zack echoed. "You're not suggesting my own sister took it?"

"We're not, Zack," Jake assured him.

"I wouldn't say that," Marco said. "What if she really did take it?"

Take what? I didn't steal anything. And I wouldn't dare to try to... Unless I was dared to.

"Marco, we don't even know she took it. Even if she did, she might have taken it by mistake," Jake said.

"And what if Zoe is a Controller?" Rachel spat. Controller? "She could have found it and taken it to Visser Three by now."

"Zoe is not a Controller!" Zack hissed.

"And what if she is?" Rachel hissed back.

_-I doubt she would be one, Rachel.-_

I nearly felt my heart stop. This voice... It sounded familiar and exactly like the voice I heard from the grocery store.

_-She seemed too nice to be one.-_

"Nice? She could be pretending to be nice," Rachael shouted.

_-I mean, she has a different emotion that I never seen in a human's face. Different from Controllers. Cheerful, is what you call it.-_

"But she could have taken the box, Ax," Jake said.

Box? Ax? What's going on?

"How can you all think like this?" Zack yelled. "My sister is not a Controller nor would she steal something from us!"

"But Rachel could be right," Marco said. "She could be a Controller and is bound to be on her way to the Yeerks."

Yeerks?

POW! I heard someone punching at the face.

"Take that back!" Zack demanded. I guessed he punched at Marco, at his own friend.

"Zack, calm down!" Jake yelled. I heard Cassie whimper.

"You don't know anything about Zoe!" Zack yelled. "Zoe is the sister that I know of today! She is not someone with a Yeerk struck in her mind controlling her!"

My heart beat faster. I was afraid.

"And what if she is?" Rachel barked. "How can you tell whether she is or not? Sooner or later, she's gonna do whatever the heck she'll do with that box and who knows what mayhem she'll cause! We'll have to find her and take the box back. And if she stands in our way, we'll get rid of her."

I shivered uncontrollably. My teeth chattered in my mouth. They were all suspecting me for doing something that I didn't do. Even if Zack was fighting for me. I bit my lower lip and started to run.

Snap! I stepped on a twig.

_-Someone's outside!-_ another voice yelled, I think.

I ran for all I was worth. I didn't stop for anything...

I finally reached home and closed shut my bedroom door. I breathed deeply and threw my bag aside. I crashed onto the lower bed of our double bed. I was frightened.

What was Zack keeping me from? What are Helmacrons, Yeerks and Visser Three? What was going on?

I hugged a pillow and cried on it. I was so afraid. So very afraid.

I heard a squeak. I looked over the pillow and saw Paws somehow out of his cage and near my bag.

"How did you get out?" I inquired. It was then I saw my bag opened. Was he in my bag the whole time?

I got up, wiping my tears as Paws scattered across the room. I peered into the bag, hoping that he didn't mess up my books. What I saw brought shivers down my spine.

Nestling in my bag, over crumpled paper, was a blue box that gave off a light. Jake said something about a box. Were they referring to this?

I dropped the bag.

I was quivering. I wrapped my arms around me. I walked back in fear, meeting to the bed.

I have the box... They would come and look for it...

I didn't know what to do. Should I give it back to them? They would suspect me of stealing it!

I wished Paws had never found it. I wished he never had...

I just wished...


	11. Chapter 10: Takehiro: Defend

**Chapter 10  
  
Takehiro **

Kaoru wouldn't do such a thing. She would never. I couldn't believe what Rachel said. Get rid of her? She's my own sister, for crying out loud.

Then it kept me thinking. What if she was a Controller? No, she couldn't be. I couldn't believe she was one. I just couldn't. I just hoped she would live a normal life and won't be involved with us, the Animorphs or the Yeerks.

She just got to live one.

It was a Friday night and Grandpa was out with his companions from a dojo he always visited. They are a couple of friendly old Japanese guys. And guess what they were doing that night.

Bowling. Heh, never expected a bunch of old guys to go bowling.

Emily was having a six-year-old sleepover party. So Zoe and I were home alone. Which was a good opportunity to proof that Zoe was, indeed, not a Controller.

I told the others to come over my house in animal morph and search the place if they wanted to while I distracted Zoe. If they didn't find the box, that proves Zoe didn't steal. If they found it...well, you get the picture.

I looked at my watch. 7:52 PM.

We had ordered pizza half an hour ago. And I was hungry that my stomach kept on growling.

Soon, Jake, Marco and Ax would be coming over in whatever morph they would be and I had to keep Zoe away from them.

I looked at Zoe, playing with Paws. I noticed she had a frown on her face.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

She looked up, hiding her woe behind her smile. "Yeah. I'm fine..."

She turned away and fiddled with her fingers. I could tell she was sad about something in her eyes. I wondered what was biting her.

_-Hey! Zack!-_ And that would be Jake.

_-Open the window! It's chilly outside!-_ yelled Marco.

I slowly opened the window and saw three flies fly in.

"You had to be flies?" I whispered, knowing that Zoe wasn't listening and was in her own world.

_-At least it was the only morph available!-_ Marco intoned sharply.

_-Zack, distract Zoe away from here while we look around,-_ Jake suggested.

I nodded.

_-Look around, huh?-_ Marco said. I glared at him, knowing what he was up too. I raised a threatening fist. _-Okay! Okay! No peeking! Got that already!-_

_-What does he mean by that, Prince Jake?-_ Ax asked but Jake preferred not to answer that question.

I turned back to see Zoe digging through her bag. "Zoe?"

I walked to her but stopped as she looked over and gave me a meaningful face.

"...Zack, I...need to tell you something," she said, turning around.

I almost fell back in fear. In her hand was the box. The box that changed our lives. She had it! Then...Rachel was right? That she was a Controller? No, she couldn't be. She wouldn't have shown it to me now.

_-See! Rachel was right! She did take it!-_ Marco yelled. I, on the other hand, wouldn't believe it and threw a fist at the window slid, near where Marco's wing would have been smashed off.

Zoe looked at me, puzzled.

"Just a reflex," I laughed. Slowly, her expression turned back to the worried frown.

She approached to me and handed me the box. "Here. I think this belong to your friends..."

I looked at the box and to Zoe. She continued on.

"And how I got it? Paws was in my bag again. It happened the other day when I was visiting Cassie... He must have sneaked out of my bag and found it. I didn't know he took it... I'm sorry."

The room became silent. So quiet that you could hear Paws squeak loudly.

"...Could you tell that I'm sorry to your friends?" Zoe asked.

_-I wouldn't bet on forgiveness,-_ Marco muttered. Again I threw a fist at the window slid, which I managed to catch his wing.

"Zack, what are you doing?" Zoe asked.

"Nothing," I assured her, grinning. "Just trying to kill one certain fly that doesn't know when to shut its trap!"

_-Okay! Okay! I forgive! I forgive!-_ Marco screamed, trying desperately to fly away.

_-You shouldn't have spoken out too much in the first place, Marco,-_ Jake said.

"...I think they would have forgiven you already, Zoe," I told her and smiled.

Her troubled face lightened up a little. Suddenly, she quivered her shoulders, rushed to me and threw her arms around me. She cried on my shirt.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered.

I looked at her and hugged her back. "It's okay. It isn't your fault."

It was a few minutes of hugging before Zoe backed away and wiped her face. I smiled at her. She smiled weakly but frowned again and turned away.

"I'm going out for a while," she told me, swinging her bag over her shoulder and reaching for the doorknob.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

A pause. She turned and smiled. "I'm just going out. That's all. I'll be back soon."

"But what about dinner?"

She shook her head. "I'll have that later. I'm not hungry now."

She left the room and I heard her exited the front door. I looked outside the window and watched her walk away. Something was not right. I had this feeling that something wasn't right somehow. It was then I noticed something long she was holding. It looked like a scabbard...

...But it couldn't be. Could it? She wouldn't dare hold that thing again.

_-Well, since that's over, let's bring the box back,-_ Jake said.

I ignored him. Something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong. I ran to the drawer. I dug through the first drawer.

_-Hey. What are you doing, Zack?- _Jake asked.

_-Hey, Daredevil, I thought you said no peeking,-_ Marco mumbled.

I again ignored. "Ax, could you spy on Zoe?"

_-Why-?-_ he began but I cut him off.

"Answers later. Just hurry up and follow her!" I urged.

Without hesitation, Ax took off. I think he might have morphed into a bird along the way.

I turned back to the drawer. Then combed the next one. Jake and Marco were morphing back to human.

"What's wrong with you, Daredevil?" Marco wondered.

I didn't answer. Finally, I pulled out a book with a small lock. Zoe's diary. Plain and simple diary. I then dug under the mattress of Kaoru's lower bed and found a key. I knew she would have put it there. I took the key out and opened the lock. I quickly skimmed through the pages.

"What are you looking for?" Jake asked.

"What Zoe may be up to," I replied.

"Huh?" Marco uttered. "You think she is a Controller?"

"No, she isn't. If she is, she wouldn't be writing her diary," I told him.

"Makes sense to me," Jake said.

I turned page by page until finally, I found the last entry. The date was today. I began reading it to myself. This was what it read:

Dear Diary,

...I feel out of place. I don't ever know where to start in this entry. I had another vision last night. It was the most frightening vision I ever had. I was in a warehouse. I think I recognize it. It was the old abandoned warehouse near the port where Takehiro and I had stumbled in once but we were thrown out for trespassing.

In the vision, there were these worms crawling into people's ears. People, aliens and animals were everywhere. I was standing there in the battle; a battle between aliens and animals. I turned to my hand where I was holding the reverse-edged sword, the gift that Grandpa gave to me.

Was I in the battle too? I don't know. My head hurt so badly like something was crawling in my ear to get to my brain...or...something was coming to engulf me again. I woke up after that. I was scared.

It could be a warning. I feel I should follow this vision. I might be crazy to do this. Maybe I am crazy. But I want to find the truth. Even if it means going insane again.

That's why I'm going to the warehouse tonight. I might not come back to write my experience. I might not come back sane. I might relive the nightmare once again. I hope Takehiro will forgive me.

Goodnight, Diary. And goodbye.

_No!_ I thought horribly.

I rushed to the door but Marco stopped me.

"Okay, enough with the silence. What is going on?" he demanded.

"There's no time to talk now!" I yelled. "We gotta go after Zoe!"

"Why?" Jake wondered.

"She knows where the Yeerks are!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry, I haven't replied to all your reviews cuz I can't seem to read them. Even I don't get any via email! What the hell's going on here? 0o At least I reported this to the top people in charge of this and hopefully, I'll read your reviews and reply! Anyway, happy reading and reviewing!

+Chapter 10 Renewed & Updated+


	12. Chapter 11: Kaoru: Fight for the Truth

**Chapter 11 **

Kaoru

"I'm just going out for a while. That's all. I'll be back soon."

"But what about dinner?"

"I'll have that later. I'm not hungry now."

That was a lie. That was all a lie. I felt guilty lying to my own brother. But I didn't want him to worry about me. Nor did I want him to know about the vision.

As, a trained ninja, I was halfway to the abandoned warehouse, hiding in the shadows and jumping in trees. You might think I was brave doing this. Actually, deep down inside of me, I was terrified.

But I knew I shouldn't be afraid of the unexpected. Hopefully, I was prepared for it.

I mean...I was disguised as a ninja so no one could see me blend in the darkness or see my identity. Then again, I didn't have my shinobi uniform because I left it in Japan. Black shirt, dark jeans and a scarf were all I had to blend in the night.

The only weapons I had were a couple of miniature smoke bombs, two bags of kunai (daggers), a ninja kit (If you guys are interested; needles, threads, small knifes, bandages, etc, etc) and...my katana (sword).

I was still shaking about taking it along at first. My hand wouldn't stop shaking when I took it. It was the only thing that kept me away from long sharp objects. Daggers, however, was the only sharp object I'd hold without panic. But this sword was also the only dependable weapon that could help me. I told myself I'd need it, even if it gave me nightmares.

As long as I don't go insane, I'll be fine... Right?

I neared the warehouse and peered over some crates. Two men guarded the entrance.

_Guess I won't be going that way,_ I thought.

I stole away and within a few minutes, I found an opening. A small one. It was a crack between planks of wood but not big. I raked through the crack and peeked in.

I saw a few people crying and screaming in cages and these weird dino-like aliens with sharp blades, each holding a weird gun. I saw pools not far from the cages. And worms. Slimy worms.

The ones from my vision.

I watched as I saw what was expected to happen. Those...those things were crawling into people's ears one at a time. Then the people would act as if nothing had happened, like it was mind control.

I knew that vision was a warning. That was when I had an idea. It was pretty risky and daring but I had no other choices.

Besides, I like dares.

All the entrances were guarded and the only way in is to be caught by those people. I told you, it was risky.

I slipped off my scarf that wrapped around my mouth. Man, my cheeks felt hot.

I hid my tools secretly under my shirt. I hid the sword under the leg of my trousers and tied the sword's string to my ankle, keeping it still.

To get the guards' attention at the entrance, I made a noise.

"Someone's there!" one shouted.

"Get her!"

They found me and grabbed me before I would make a run for it. I struggled hard as they dragged me into the warehouse.

I'm such a good actor, aren't I? Maybe, I can make into the movies.

I was in. I gazed around as the two guards dragged me in. There were so many pools filled with this silvery liquid and people locked up in cages. Crying. Pleading to get out.

The guards then thrown me into an empty cage, like an animal and locked me up. The people in the cages were screaming and crying for help. One by one, they would be force near the pools and a slimy worm would crawl into their ears.

Not this girl.

Lucky I saw this at a movie. I rustled through my hair and pulled out a pin. The dino aliens weren't looking at me, including those humans in charge of this joint. Man, security wasn't tight at all.

I twisted the pin into the lock and the cage opened. I quickly sneaked into the shadows where no one could see me.

This is sort of what SuperGirl would be doing in a situation like this. Changing back to a ninja wasn't difficult but swift. Just put on the scarf and gloves. Tie your hair differently and prepare your weapons.

I was ready.

A man with a gun in hand came close. He didn't see me so he turned away from the shadows. Bad move. I crept up to his back and fired at his neck with my hand, cutting his conscious. He fainted.

_Night, night, whoever you are,_ I thought and darted to the next shadows. I needed to get these people out first.

I was about to crawl over there when I overheard two people talking. I quickly crawled back to the shadows.

"So is everything in order?" a man's voice asked.

"Yes. The Kandrona rays are doing well in progress. After the night is over, the humans shall become all slaves," a woman's voice answered.

Kandrona rays? Human slaves? This is bad news. I've gotta get these people out of here!

I felt something breathing down on me, hot and heavy. I gulped and looked over my shoulder. One of those dinos was right behind me. With a gun, pointing at me.

I sighed under the scarf. "Geez, and I thought this was gonna be easy. Guess I have to do it the hard way."

Before she, he, it, whatever, loaded its gun, I kicked the gun off. Out of its claws. Before the dino slashed its blade, I took a smoke bomb and threw near its razor bladed feet. Smoke clouded its eyes, blinding it. Taking a dagger, I aimed it at its throat. It screamed in agony and fell.

The two people heard its scream as I jumped aside, into the light. Bad move. They pulled up their guns. I threw two more daggers, targeting at the guns. The guns blew up in their faces.

Did I forget to tell you that Zack and I had once crept into a hideout in Japan and brought the police to those crooks? It was plain luck we found out they were smuggling drugs.

Question: Are we insane?

Answer: Yes, everyday.

But this was different than dealing with a bunch of crooks. I was dealing with aliens.

More enemies were on their way. Some of the dinos tried to cut at me with their blades but I dodged them. Taking the dagger from the dino corpse and another out of my shirt, I shot at them halfway in a somersault.

They fell. Laser beams from discharging guns were aiming at me. I was so glad I had training lessons every week. I avoided the beams with swift movements and attacked the charging dinos as they came. Kicks and daggers flew.

I only brought the humans to unconsciousness by hitting the nerves at their necks. I knew it wasn't their fault. They were only being controlled. I felt sorry for them that I could do nothing for them.

I dodged another beam and another swing of a dino's blade. I skidded to the side and backed away.

I felt a wall behind me. I was trapped. They had cornered me! I had been too focused on the fight that I forgot where I was. One man held the gun, aiming at me, ready to shoot me. I cursed under my breath. I knew it would be too late to attack him.

WOOSH! A breeze swept over me. The man screamed in pain. A red-tailed hawk was pecking at his eyes. He pulled the trigger but I jumped away from the beam.

ROOOAR! A cry of an animal nearly frightened me. A tiger stood not far. A tiger? What the hell was a tiger doing here?

It leaped into the fight, followed by other animals I would only see in a zoo. A wolf, an elephant, a gorilla, a Komodo dragon. What was going on? Why are these animals doing here? Those thoughts ran through my head.

Then...the most unpredicted thing happened. Coming in with the animals...was the blue-deer alien. He was fighting too. Everything that was happening now was exactly how my vision went.

I snapped out of my thoughts. I knew I had to fight. I didn't care whether I would go mad. I knew deep inside of me, this was a battle I couldn't escape. I didn't want to escape.

I took another dagger out, ready to assault, when suddenly something wrapped around my neck. It was blue and hairy as I recalled it. I turned and never was I more scared in my entire life.

It was another blue-deer alien, but this one had an aura of pure evil. I could feel it. And it frightened me. Something about him sent a chill up my spine. Somehow, I knew he was dangerous.

The thing that was wrapping around me was its tail. The stinger passed my eyes as I felt the tightness around my throat. I choked for air as it lifted me up in the air.

_-So you were the cause of all this trouble,-_ the blue-deer alien spoke.

The blade ran to my face, inches to my forehead. I shivered with fear and choked for air at the same time.

_Help me._

No one could hear me.

_Help me._

_

* * *

_

Baranth – I'm following a bit of the book plots while following my own plots. And no, Cassie won't be dead **permanently**. Only temporary. Oh and what'd you mean by your suggestion? Just curious. Email me the reason via if you like. Thanks for reviewing.

Hex – Well, I looked up at this Kodiak Bear and I've decided no because Rachel already have a bear morph and this bear is related to a grizzly bear. However, I wouldn't mind some help from you be'cos I'm still deciding what Kaoru's morph should be. I've already did some research over the battle morphs and tried to compare to the Chinese zodiac so I can get an idea for her battle morph.

Jake (Tiger morph) Tiger

Cassie (Wolf morph) Dog

Marco (Gorilla morph) Monkey (Vickie: "Who would have guessed?" Marco: "Hey!")

Rachel (Elephant morph) Ox

Tobias (Red-Tailed Hawk morph) Rooster (Tobias:_ -You compared me to a chicken...!-_ Vickie: (Shivers) "Gomen. It was the only bird in the zodiac!")

Ax (Andalite morph) Horse

And Takehiro's battle morph is a komodo dragon Dragon

But the comparing with the zodiac didn't go well because the rest of the animals are not fit for battle so my idea to get her battle morph failed. What's I'm trying to say is, can anyone of you readers out there help me think of a morph for her, please? -On her knees, sulking and begging- I don't mind any suggestions. Including you Hex! Thanks for reviewing!

tigerlily-2250 – Hey, don't worry about school. I've almost finished briefing 23 chapters and have two more to go and I'll be on the next book soon. So school doesn't really bother me much. Just perfect duties. And besides, the March holiday's coming! Yippee! And don't mind about the question. People make mistakes. And are you sure you want to fight against Kaoru and Ryo-Mew-Ki? Cuz Kaoru holds a power which you'll know at chapter 23 and Ryo-Mew-Ki can steal almost anything: DNA, memories, abilities, talents, skills, and even your own identity and turn them against you. Oh and sorry about the trust between Ax and Zoe. I just thought that Andalites have a belief that if one was to give a gift, that gift means trust. So Zoe gave him a gift without even knowing he's an alien. And he does seem to like her in a sense of way. Wow, I just noticed that now! 00 Anyway, thanks for r'n'r!

+Chapter 11 Renewed & Updated+


	13. Chapter 12: Takehiro: Fallen

**Chapter 12  
  
Takehiro **

_Help me._

I heard it. A plea. I looked up. My flicking tongue stopped in midair as I watched Zoe being strangled by Visser Three. The only Andalite controlled by a Yeerk!

She coughed badly as I saw the tightness strangle around her neck. Suffocating her.

Everyone stopped as we all watched her trying to breath. It was like time just stopped instantly. The moment Visser Three came here, the Hork-Bajir and the Controllers stopped fighting us.

_-Jake! What should we do?-_ I demanded. I was in a Komodo dragon morph, my battle morph. Okay, so it's not the perfect morph like the others' but I can really fight. The power of a Komodo dragon was strong, although I had to control it from going to sleep now and then.

I turned to Jake in his tiger morph, waiting for his answer.

_-Andalites, if you do not want this human to lose her life, I suggest you surrender now,-_ Visser Three said.

He tightened his grip around Zoe's neck. She coughed in pain and I saw tears on her cheeks. I hissed angrily, having the dragon's rage building up on me. I wanted to bite at that monster and suffocate him, then let the poison finish him off. But I couldn't. Not when my sister was at state.

_-We are not surrendering,-_ Ax shouted.

_-What! Ax, he's about to kill her!-_ I screamed.

He ignored me, his four eyes looking at something. I turned to the direction and with my sharp eyes I saw something glittering hiding in Zoe's hand. A dagger. She came alone here and fought off a couple of Hork-Bajir and Controllers with daggers and martial arts? I don't believe it...

She coughed and managed to speak. I heard...nothing. The dragon's hearing was useless. But I could almost tell what she was saying under her scarf.

"H-Hey, you," she coughed. Visser Three turned to her. "The o-only enemy you got around h-here...is me!"

She stabbed the dagger at his tail and Andalite blood spilled. He backed away in pain, his grip loosening. Zoe fell to the floor, finally gasping and breathing for air.

The Hork-Bajir and the Controllers had been distracted so Rachel, being an African elephant, stampeded. Jake dashed into battle, flashing his claws out.

Zoe backed away as Visser Three's tail bled. She reached under her shirt and took a sack. It revealed a set of daggers. She quickly took all eight daggers between her fingers.

"I'm gonna find the truth...and no one's gonna stop me!" she yelled and fired all the daggers at Visser Three.

Despite the pain from his wound, he took notice of the darting daggers. He raised the blade and knocked all eight daggers down. My eyes opened wide. Zoe looked astonished.

FWAPP! Again the tail shot but she dodged to the left.

She slipped.

And went down.

_-Zoe! NO!-_ I screamed. I saw where she was heading. She was heading to one of the pools. Where those slimy worms were waiting. Waiting to crawl into her mind.

PAH-LOOSH! She hit. My eyes widened with fear. I heard Visser Three merely laughing but stopped when Ax attacked him. I scattered to the pool, calling. _-Zoe! Oh god! Zoe!-_

I looked over, seeing the silvery water. Living seething silvery water. The Yeerks were drowning Zoe like seawater. She burst to the surface, gasping for air and struggled to get out of there.

With theses claws, I couldn't grab her. I turned to Marco. Now you would be thinking he was wearing a gorilla suit. No, that's his battle morph.

_-Marco!-_ I yelled.

He hurried over, seeing the situation. He grabbed Zoe's swinging hand with his huge hair hand and pulled her out. She fell to the floor, coughing out the water that those Yeerks swam in.

Is she okay?- Marco asked.

_-Zoe! Zoe, speak to me!-_ I cried to her.

_-Are you nuts? She's gonna think a lizard is talking to her!-_

I didn't care.

_-Zoe! Please, answer me,-_ I begged.

She moved and her hands reached to her head. She grounded her teeth. She moaned as if she had a bad headache. Then I saw it. Something tickling in her ear. Something pushing and probing into her ear canal. I felt myself terrified. We backed away. We knew the truth and I didn't want to know.

A Yeerk had crawled out of the sludge and into her ear!

_-No...-_ I gasped.

_-This is bad news,-_ Marco said uneasily.

Slowly, she got to her feet. She turned to us. She grinned. I locked to her eyes. Her eyes were different. They didn't shine, as if they were someone's else's eyes. The Yeerk.

She laughed softly behind the scarf, sinisterly. "So...this host came here on her own will? How pathetic..."

That was the Yeerk talking, not Zoe. Not Kaoru. She was one of them. A Controller.

_-Oh god...-_

_-Zack, snap out of it!-_ Marco barked. _-There's nothing we can do!-_

_-No! No! No!-_ I hissed and looked up. _-Zoe, I know you're in there! Fight it!-_

She just laughed. "The person you knew is no more, Andalite... Or is that her real name?"

The sound of blades swinging caught our attention. A Hork-Bajir was coming our way. Marco avoided the blades and darted away as the Hork-Bajir chased after him. I just stood there, glaring at the girl who was no longer herself.

_-Get out of her head, you Yeerk!-_ I demanded. _-Or else!-_

"Or else? Would you kill this host? Or shall I say sister? Strange how she is a human and you are an Andalite."

I jerked my head.

"She has been spying on her own brother," The Yeerk said.

I backed away in fear. The dragon's mind however, ignored her and stood strong. I wished I could be strong but I shrank away in fear.

She was spying on me? No, it couldn't be.

_-You're lying!-_ I snapped.

"Lying? How can a Yeerk lie?"

I glared at her, all my fear and anger mixing together. I knew she was smiling under the scarf, the Yeerk.

Then I saw something in her eyes.

Something.

Kaoru.

* * *

tigerlily-2250 – Well, tigerlily, good luck. You may need it more than I do. And hey, we all think of weird thoughts. Me, I just think of ways to torment most of my own characters. Thanks for reviewing.

interested – I am not offended by your review but let me correct something here. Kaoru has been studying kendo before she studied ninjutsu. She was only taught by her friend, Miaso two years ago as said in one of the chapters. That's why she is combining both kendo and martial arts. But thanks for your help. I'll try to make it better. Also, Kaoru's character is based on her skills of using a sword so I need a battle morph that fits this somewhat. A morph related to an assassin doesn't fit her well. Although it does fit for Miaso. Thanks for reviewing.

A/N: You know I could make a manga out of these books. Morphing would be a lot easier in manga and you see a lot of humor in it. For example, there's an anime book called Bloody Roar which shows good (almost) realistic pictures of morphing at the same time being funny and adventurous. But I won't be'coz I'd be facing a few problems:

1) I am STILL learning about manga/anime even though I've learnt it for six years and is still running

2) K.A. Applegate wouldn't approve of this and she might sue me even though I really love her books

3) I would more likely to be KILLED by every fan of Animorphs (Imagines gets roped by dozens of people, shivers)

4) I CAN'T DRAW AX IN HIS ANDALITE FORM! HOW THE HELL DO YOU DRAW HIM IN MANGA? I can easily imagine how he would look in manga but not draw him down.

Anyhoo, I am drawing how the HUMAN Animorphs and Ryo-Mew-Ki look like. Just haven't drawn Ax. (Stares at artwork) And I have to redo again. (Flings artwork away and goes back to drawing board)


	14. Chapter 13: Kaoru: Unleash the Demon

**Chapter 13  
  
Kaoru **

I watched the dragon looked at me. I couldn't move. I just spoke like I wasn't myself. I wanted to run. I wanted to flee. But I couldn't move.

What was happening?

To my surprise, someone answered. _-You are my host now.-_

"This host may have little information but the ability to fight... How interesting..." My mouth moved and formed a grin.

The dragon growled and hissed loudly.

_-Leave my sister alone!-_ another voice screamed.

Sister? Was that Zack?

The dragon dashed towards me. I knew a dragon's bite was poisonous. I wanted to move but I couldn't. I couldn't ever budge a muscle.

Instead, the moment the dragon jumped, I grabbed its neck and flung it aside. It trembled in pain and jumped away as one of those dinos attacked it.

_W-Who are you?_ I demanded.

_-Don't you know? I'm the Yeerk in your head. I've settled down into the crevices of your brain.-_

_H-How?_

The voice in my head laughed. _-You tried to fight against Visser Three! What a fool!-_

_So what if I am! I fought because I wanted the truth!_

_-Truth? Do you really want to know the truth?-_ Again the voice laughed. _-You were too slow to see what those 'visions' you've been having meant. Such a fool.-_

_Visions? _

The voice ignored me.

_-Those visions... They may be the key to who these enemies are. And thanks to you and your little friend here, I already know who this reptilian creature is. Do you want to know the truth? He is your brother.-_

I felt myself shrinking away in panic. That dragon...was my brother?

_No... You're lying! I don't believe you!_

_-Lying? No wonder, you relate to him. He's not an Andalite. He's a human. This makes our goal easy.-_

_Be quiet!_

_-Face the fact. That dragon called you sister. Your brother has been hiding you the truth. But now that you're a slave, you won't know more of it.-_

I became silent. A pause. Then I suddenly laughed to myself.

_-What is so funny?-_

_I came here to find the truth...and I will find the truth, I told the Yeerk. You said you could control my body. I don't believe that. So I don't believe what you just said._

_-Believe it, human. You can't even control your body. Only I have control over it.-_

_Then prove to me you can. By controlling another thing. An instinct._

_-An instinct?-_

_The one thing that I shared with my brother are dares... I dare you to control my instinct. If you can..._

_-If I can what?-_

_You'll have the ability to conquer anything..._

It was a high bet. But this could work.

_-...Conquer anything? Sounds reasonable. To be able to defeat Visser One... Your so-called shinobi and your visions. A favorable reward. I will take your dare.-_

I warn you. No one can control it, no even myself.

_-We shall see, human.-_

The scene around me shifted to a reality you would only imagine. A void of floating pictures and cherry blossoms. A temple not far floated away. It was like I was thrown into another dimension.

_Where am I?_3Cp>The scenery behind this door was different from the realism of my mind. It was cloudy and dark. Dead trees scattered everywhere. Mist hung around and seeped from the door.3in front of me, grinning. Her eyes were dark with malevolence. The scarf around her mouth was gone. She was like a devil. It was the Yeerk.

_-In short, it's just a dream, a vision of what your mind is.-_

I gazed around and found out I could move. I guess this was my imagination, ever though this was happening. I saw a picture float by. In the picture, the characters move like a TV program. I recognized it. It was the day my family was taking a picture. That was a long time ago.

_-Now,-_ the Yeerk spoke, catching my attention. _-Tell me this instinct. Or better yet, show it to me.-_

_Why are you asking me? I thought you could find it alone._

I thought that Yeerks could read minds too. I figured this out after I found out about this mind controlling. So in this situation, I was only thinking of the word instinct but not what is it.

Then again, I didn't know what the instinct was.

_-Yes, I could have. But there are too many instincts in your mind and simply, you don't want to think of this instinct. Clever. Now show it to me.-_

I was in a pickle.

I looked around, hoping to find something that resembled a instinct. Anything. I noticed a door not far. It was closed and made of old bamboos and ripped paper. An eerie feeling crept over me but I shook it off. It had to be there.

_The instinct is there_, I said, pointing to the door.

**_"Don't open."_**

I shunned my head in fright. A voice. But it sounded like three voices all at once. Talking to me. Like a heartbeat.

The Yeerk looked around. It heard the voices. She grinned. _–So someone here doesn't want me to open it. Fine. I shall do the honor.-_

**_"Don't open it."_**

The Yeerk walked to the door.

**_"Don't let out your darkness."_**

What were they talking about? My darkness?

The Yeerk ignored the voices.

**_"Don't let her out."_**

_Who?_

Creeeeek. The Yeerk opened the door.

The scenery behind this door was different from the realism of my mind. It was cloudy and dark. Dead trees scattered everywhere. Mist hung around and seeped from the door.

The Yeerk backed away with a frightened look. I heard footsteps echoing from outside the door. A shadow drew closer.

The stranger came out. It was the same person I saw in my vision. The one I called a samurai. The long-eared samurai. The samurai drew her sword from the scabbard. I shivered. The aura of the icy cold glare that shot from the samurai's eyes sent chills down my spine.

**_"She brings annihilation."_**

_-What is this?- _The Yeerk looked at me, enraged. Her eyes deepened with anger. _-You tricked me! Your dare was nothing more than a waste of time.-_

"She tricked you?"

In this subconscious mind, I clenched my mouth. Someone spoke. I spoke. But nothing came out of my mouth.

Before I or even the Yeerk knew it, a sword pierced right at the Yeerk. Through her side. I watched as the samurai grinned at the Yeerk. She stared at the Yeerk with cold, blood-thirsting eyes.

"Yes, she has," the samurai said. With my voice. MY voice! "She didn't know which instinct was it. But, you've found it. You've found the instinct. And now you're going to get a prize."

The samurai's eyes grew colder and colder. "And that is no host."

_-What!-_

"This is my host, parasite. She is mine to torment. Mine to play with. And you are nothing."

_-Who are you!-_

The samurai beamed. "Simple. I am her darkness."

I felt fear. Not my fear but also the Yeerk's. She was scared. Afraid. Frightened of the samurai. Frightened of not knowing what she was.

Frightened.

**_"It is too late for you, Yeerk. You unreleased her."_**

_-Those voices! No! It can't be! You can't be one of _them_!- _the Yeerk snapped.

**_"Now we cannot unlock her away."_**

_-Shut up...!-_

**_"Master,"_** they called me. **_"Get away before she consumes you."_**

_-Shut up!-_

_**"You must be stronger to fight her."**_

_Stop this!-_

_**"You have the will to stop her."**_

_-Stop with your preaching!-_

_**"You have the power to close the door."**_

_Shut up! Shut up!-_

_**"And we will wait for you till the time comes..."**_

"Shut the voices! Shut them up! SHUT THEM UP!" I screamed. Or the Yeerk did. In the real world. My mouth was moving in the real world. I was screaming. "SHUT THE KARINE UP!"

Suddenly, I watched the samurai hold the sword up high. And sliced off the Yeerk's head. The head slipped off easily and rolled away. I was horrified.

In a flash, the world around me, the dream, shattered. Into a void of darkness. I was motionless, falling down endlessly.

I felt pain throbbing in my head. I screamed and fell to my knees. I felt something slimed its way through my ear canal. The pain was incredible. I felt the thing finally crawled out of my ear as I blacked out.

My head throbbed painfully. I felt the cold floor beneath my cheek. As it subsided, I opened my eyes. I was back to reality. Not my subconscious mind. Just my reality.

The warehouse. The animals. The dinos. The blue-deer aliens fighting each other. And the gorilla and the lizard staring down at me.

I saw a slimy gray slug on the floor of the warehouse. It was like the world's biggest slug ever. A Yeerk, I presumed.

I pushed myself up and felt the urge to seize my samurai sword. I grabbed hold of the handle, not feeling my apprehension. I took it out of my scabbard slowly. I looked at the Yeerk.

It struggled to get to the pool. It slugged its way hopelessly.

_Weak. _

_Pathetically._

I felt an emotion built up inside of me. Hatred. I wanted to kill the Yeerk.

_Kill._

_That's right. Kill it. KILL AGAIN!_

In a flash, I cut the slug into half. Its insides mashed out, oozing into a paste. I slowly got to my feet, feeling a sentiment. A sentiment I felt a long time ago.

A smile stretched on my face.

I knew I was going to lose it. And I gave it in. The obsession of bloodshed rained on me too much. The insanity got to me.

I was not myself at that time.

I wasn't Kaoru anymore.

I was the samurai instead...

* * *

tigerlily-2250 – Don't worry. Kaoru doesn't stay as a Controller for long. She becomes a serial killer instead. And guess what? In the next chapter, she's gonna kill a particularly alien. Cliffhanger here! Thanks for reviewing. The next chapter will come up soon. 


	15. Chapter 14: Takehiro: Dragon of Blazes

**Chapter 14  
  
Takehiro **

She stood up on her legs, her gaze not turn away from the floor. She held the reversed-edge sword in her hand. There was a cold feeling. I didn't know why but I felt this before.

She had screamed someone to shut up. Something by the name of "Karine". Surprisingly, the Yeerk in her mind had crawled out of her ear. But that was not all. She suddenly just cut the Yeerk in half with the sword. She stood there silently. I took a step forward, feeling worried.

_-...Kaoru?-_ I whispered. Only to her.

I was trembling. She wasn't a Controller anymore, so why was I trembling?

Slowly, she opened her eyes, looking up. I saw no emotions in her eyes. Just plain blankness. Calm, but cold eyes. I trembled uncontrollably. I've seen those eyes before!

_-No,- _I gasped. I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to. But it was the truth.

She had lost her mind. And for the second time.

Two Hork-Bajir targeted at Zoe and leapt in her direction. Their blades flashed wildly.

I saw a flash swing at them. The Hork-Bajir unexpectedly stopped in mid-flight. Wounds opened on their skins and their blood spilled. They fell dead. On the sword, I smelled blood. It tinkled down over the sharp blade and dripped to the floor.

I heard Marco gapped beside me. _-How? She didn't ever do anything to them!-_

_-She did. Her movements were just quick,-_ I answered him. Macro looked at me, puzzled.

Another three Hork-Bajir saw her as a threat and scurried, tearing the air with their blades. Zoe looked up and stared coldly at them. They stopped and I saw them trembling.

In a split second, she was near them. She had darted in an incredible speed. Even I couldn't run that fast. She slaughtered the Hork-Bajir. They didn't twitch, scream or move just as she slashed at them quickly. And in every slaughter, she smiled coldly behind that scarf.

A Taxxon wriggled to her, its jaws snapping. She held the handle up and punched in the mouth. The blade cut at its skin and it exploded like a stink bomb. Guts splattered everywhere. I felt my stomach turning upside-down.

_-I think I'm going to be sick,-_ whimpered Cassie, in her wolf morph not far.

_-What's wrong with her?-_ Marco demanded. _-It's as if she possessed!-_

_-She lost control of herself,-_ I said.

_-We gotta stop her. This is getting serious,-_ said Cassie, worried.

_-We can't,-_ I told her. _-We just can't...-_

_-What do you mean we can't? We gotta do something before she tears up the place,-_ Marco demanded.

_-...She won't stop. She won't stop until she kills her target.-_

_-Kills?-_ Cassie shrieked.

_-You're kidding me...-_ Marco mumbled.

I wasn't. I wished I was, but I wasn't.

_-Is there anything we can do?-_ Cassie asked.

I shook my head. _-No. She just won't stop until she kills her target.-_

_-The question is who,-_ muttered Marco.

I looked up and saw her gaze. She was looking at something. I looked at her direction and saw Ax fighting against Visser Three. I knew straight away who was her target.

Visser Three.

She took the scabbard out from her belt and swung the sword back into it. Her gaze never stopped watching Visser Three. She bent her knees and her hand reached close to the handle. Her other free hand held the scabbard.

_-She's going to attack Visser Three!- _I cried.

_-What?- _Marco and Cassie yelled in disbelief.

But, Zoe didn't budge a muscle. With the dragon's good sight, I looked at her hand an inch away from the handle. I saw shivers. She was trembling.

_Zoe, no, Kaoru... Is she fighting herself?_ I thought. She hasn't lost her mind yet. There was still hope. I could save her!

FWAPP! Visser Three's tail fired.

Miss. Ax jumped away, far from range.

Visser Three then eyed at Zoe. He withdrew his tail. My eyes widened with fear. I knew the truth.

FWAPP! The Andalite tail fired.

_-NO!- _I screamed, scattering to Zoe. _–Zoe! Get away!-_

_-Zack! Stop!-_ Marco shouted.

I didn't stop. I didn't want Zoe to get hurt. I didn't want. I leapt in front of her. I felt something cut at my scaly skin. Blood flew past my eyes. The pain was unbearable. I fell, skidding and crashing into some crates. I grounded my teeth as the pain pounded agonizingly.

_-Zack! Are you okay?-_ Tobias yelled, flying over me.

I looked up at Zoe. I was more concerned about she than I was about myself. That was when I saw a glimpse of panic in her eyes looking at me. Then she went mad.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed intensely. Her eyes widened with rage. Holding her head like pain was driving at her. Nearly ripping off her hair.

Her eyes turned completely white. White as a ghost. Everyone, turning away from the battle, turned to the sound of her scream.

She continued to scream, not taking a breath. Her shivering hand hastily grabbed the handle and she stopped screaming. All her hatred was building up inside her. She took a step. She darted towards Visser Three like an arrow shot from a bow. She was a mad person on the loose who has lost her tranquilly.

_-Impudent human,-_ Visser Three said, before firing the Andalite tail.

FWAPP! The Andalite tail fired.

She swung herself to the left, missing it but that didn't stop Visser Three there. The tail swung back, running to her opened back. To my surprise, she swung herself over the charging tail!

_-What!-_ Visser Three shouted. He was surprised as well.

I saw a flash of metal. She slipped the sword halfway out of the scabbard and screamed wrathfully. She glared heatedly, her eyes still white, still burning with anger. Visser Three didn't run away in time. Only watched at her in terror.

She gashed at his side. He fell on one leg, bleeding. Flying past him, she turned around. She halted on a wall and kicked herself off, her sword ready for another attack. She gave another war cry.

Just as he turned, she cut at his other side and skidded on the ground. She slowly eyed at the bleeding Andalite. She put back the sword in the scabbard and darted again, her hand at the handle. She swung the sword again but Visser Three evaded the attack.

_-She's done for!-_ Marco yelled. Visser Three would have this advantage to kill her instantly.

But she was quicker than he was. She swung the scabbard at his ribs like a top. I could imagine the bones breaking. Visser Three fell, bearing the pain.

I struggled to my feet. The wound wasn't so bad. Although, I bit my tongue. Jake trotted to me.

_-Zack, get out of here and demorph!-_ he ordered.

_-B-but what about Zoe?-_ I asked.

I saw his ears flapped down and he looked back. Zoe landed multiple assaults at Visser Three on and on with the sword. Her movements were quick, giving him no time to react. I didn't need an answer to that question. No one could bring Zoe back to reality. She had gone over the edge. Returning her back to sanity was a difficult problem to solve. Even if I could call out to her, she wouldn't come back to herself.

The dragon scent picked up something. It was a foul smell but it smelt familiar.

_-...Gasoline?-_

I saw sparks flaring. Zoe was charging towards Visser Three. The sword was touching the floor, making sparks fly. A flare ignited as it ran over a small stream of gasoline. Flames burst everywhere. I tried to look for Zoe but the smokes clouded everything.

_-We got to get out of here!-_ Marco yelled not far.

_-But what about those people in the cages?-_ Cassie wondered.

Jake looked at her and shook his head. _-All of them had already become Controllers. I just saw the last one.-_

We did see the last one having a Yeerk crawl into his head before we attacked. Ax came to us at last. All of the Controllers and the Hork-Bajir have already left the burning warehouse.

_-What happened to Visser Three? And Zoe?-_ I wondered worriedly.

_-I lost him in the fire. I don't know what happened to your sister,-_ he replied.

I became stone-cold. I looked back at the flames.

_-We better get out of here!-_ Rachel demanded, swinging her trunk around.

A small explosion occurred. Zoe was in there, somewhere in the flames. I didn't want to believe she was gone. She wasn't. I could feel it. Without thinking, I ran towards the flames at the same time, while beginning to demorph.

_-Zack! Don't! It's too dangerous!-_ Jake yelled, knowing what I was going to do.

I ignored him. That was my sister in there and there was no way I was gonna lose her again!

I jumped over the flames and landed on hard ground. I got small burns over my scales but that didn't stop me. My claws turned back to human hands. I still had the dragon tongue in my mouth. I quickly got up on two feet and looked around. I was in a circle of fire, and I wasn't alone.

I saw her. Zoe. Standing before Visser Three who was weakly getting up. He had so many cuts, all deep and bleeding. Zoe had none. She was unharmed.

The flames freckled around us. Crates were being burnt and the watery liquid in the Yeerks Pools were bubbling.

I gazed at Zoe. Her glance directed to Visser Three. Both cold and calm, different from Visser Three's eyes. Totally different. She had become completely different.

Her skin had darkened for some strange reason. Like she recently took a suntan. And her ears, they were pointed. Short but pointed, making her look like an elf. Scratch marks appeared on her cheeks like paint. Or looked like they were there purposely. Her eyes... for a minute, I thought they were red because of the flames. But it was like the color of her blue eyes just turned ruby red.

It was like she changed into another person.

Her scarf had fallen off, revealing an emotionless mask. I almost could have not recognized her. I don't think even Visser Three would be able to recognize her.

Thesword was still in her hand. It was stained with blood, dried up by the heat.

An Andalite who's controlled by a Yeerk facing a berserk person who was my own sister.

Which one was worse? Zoe who has completely gone insane or Visser Three?

It looked like no one had seemed me since I was hiding behind some crates. I was sweating, breathing hard and was still halfway though demorphing. I looked like a reptilian human. My heart felt like it was going to burst any minute.

Zoe looked coldly at Visser Three. I looked at him too. He was shivering. No, laughing more like it. He looked at her with his stalk eyes. His eyes showed pure evil.

_-This is the first time a human scum has ever attacked me...or should I say Fa'deria.- _

Fa'deria? What was that?

_-...But...it will be the last!-_ he hissed as he began morphing.

Visser Three has morphs acquired from dozens of planets and moons spread across the galaxy. We'd seen some of them. And this one was something I have never seen.

A bone-crunching sound resounded as his arms slowly enlarged and lengthened. His front legs dissolved away and his spine extended out. His back legs melted together with his tail. Plated scales clothed over his now-morphing body. Silver and a touch of black, red and brown.

His neck grew long and his head slowly flattened. A wide gash appeared across his face. Fangs and a tongue of a snake lolled out.

His expanding arms turned pointed and rock-hard like horns. Then I realized they weren't horns but wings. Scaly hard, sharp-pointed wings that could rip a human in pieces. The scales were silvery like metal. The wings lengthened and widened.

His morph was completed once the pupils in his eyes became slits. He looked down and hissed. It almost sounded like a snake but was definitely not snake like.

The beast that was once an Andalite Controller, bellowed down at Zoe. I nearly shivered at his roar.

But...strange thing was that...Zoe didn't flinch. Didn't move or budge. She just stared coldly at him.

_-It's called a Nempyx. Interesting, isn't it?- _That open gash on his scaly face was awfully like a grin to me.

I turned back to Zoe. I saw a red grin slowly widen on her face. She let out a burst of laughter.

_-What is so humorous?-_ Visser Three snapped.

"What an act. Are you just showing me this for entertainment, weakling?" she said.

_-What!-_ Visser Three hissed by her insult. _–You dare mock me?-_

I really, REALLY trembled. That wasn't Zoe at all talking! And I know it wasn't a Yeerk either!

"What a fool you are. All my opponents were weak and pathetic " she said coldly but her tone was sharp like daggers. She flashed an evil gash, showing sharp canines. "And now...you shall join them in their graves."

Her eyes deepened with lunacy. Zoe has that cruel cold grin on her face. Her smirk could frighten anything. It ever terrified me, but I knew deep down inside of me, she was still my sister. The beast slithered back, staring down at her. Visser Three was even scared of her.

Leisurely, Zoe raised the sword high to the level of her shoulders. With a start, she twirled her arm, circling the sword slowly in the air. Each spin she made, she gained more speed. Until her hand disappeared within the flames.

Unbelievable to my eyes and I do mean that, a small cyclone formed from her spinning arm and sword in hand. I felt the wind gusting everywhere. It was like being sucked into that growing cyclone.

That wasn't the only thing that was being sucked in.

Fire swirled towards the spinning cyclone. The sounds of howling and hissing combined. The heat around me was intense! And yet, I felt the cool brushing wind. But a nasty brush of wind cut my cheek.

Zoe's left arm carried on whirling the sword. Fire and wind spun around her arm like a mini-typhoon. I have never seen such a technique before! Never in my whole life!

Visser Three stared at the furious tornado of fire with wide snake-eyes.

The fire-cyclone slithered like a snake. More like a dragon to me! It ever sounded like a dragon! It was as if the dragon was born from both fire and wind. An ember shone on its forehead, making it look like it had only one eye!

It roared loudly, opening its fiery mouth and baring the flames inside. Zoe's arm stopped spinning. The cyclone still stayed, blazing heatedly as if it had come to life.

Zoe drew back her sword that brewed the end of the cyclone and grinned so sinisterly.

"Perish!" she laughed. And launched the cyclone with a thrust of her sword.

It swirled towards Visser Three, slithering like a serpent. Visser Three tried to react, tried to dodge it. But he couldn't in time.

It engulfed him. I heard his terrifying scream as he shook the flames off him. Under the flames, I saw him demorph and flee away. Trying desperately to exterminate the small fires on his blue fur. Guess he wanted to live another day, knowing he couldn't win this battle.

As the flames around us sparked and flicked, I turned to Zoe. Her left arm was blacked with soot and burns. But not completely burnt. I thought she would have lost her arm. Totally.

Then I saw her eyes. They slowly lost the calmness and coldness as they gained back her blue eyes. They closed shut. She fell backwards, which in time I caught her in my arms.

I was completely human by then. I looked at her from head to toe. No long ears. No tan. Not a different person. Just her normal self. She suffered only burns but not serious. How she survived that technique, even I don't know.

She was alive. I just knew it.

I looked around. We had to get out of here. There was one opening. A window. I went to it and jumped. Glass shattered as I jumped through the window. And just in time too. Another minute and we would have been fried. The warehouse was now a scorching inferno.

Our safe mattress was a patch of nets and rags, saving us from breaking our bones. I panted and looked at Zoe. She had an innocent look on her f unconscious ace. She was innocent all along. And had been through a lot of pain.

No wounds, only a few burns. That was good news. I looked up, sighed and saw a bird in the sky. I grinned.

"Hey, Tobias, I bet you know what Marco will say next!"

* * *

tigerlily-2250 – Don't worry. Kaoru will live eventually. Seems like you favour Kaoru a lot. Anyway, thanks for your review and hope you like this chapter. 


	16. Chapter 15: Takehiro: Vouching

**Chapter 15 **

**Takehiro**

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Marco yelled.

"Hmm... Good question. Yes, I am," I replied with a grin.

After that incident, we went back to Cassie's place. Since the barn was a clinic, Cassie bandaged up most of Zoe's burns. Including mine, which weren't that bad. She placed a blanket over my sleeping sister and looked up to us.

"She's going to be alright. Her burns weren't serious," she assured us.

I sighed with relief.

"I think we need some answers, Zack," Jake said. "What happened to Zoe? And how did she know about where the Yeerk pools were?"

"Yes. She wasn't herself. Her seve," Ax said. He was in his unusual human morph.

"She nearly killed Visser Three," Rachel uttered.

"Which could have made things much easier for all of us," Marco added.

I sighed and sat down on a bale of hay. "I'll answer the second question first. Let's just say...it was a vision that told her."

"Vision?" Cassie echoed.

I nodded. "Remember I told you all the things that had all happened? Like how I knew about the call that Ax gave long time ago? And where another Yeerk pool was?"

"Come to think of it, how did you know all that?" Jake asked.

"I knew because I read through all the pages in her diary. I don't usually read something that's hers but when she started to see these visions, the only source I could find was her diary. I found out she wrote all her visions in there. So far they all came true. She's been having these visions lately. She knows what will happen when and where."

"She's a fortune-teller?" Marco asked.

I looked at him as if he was strange but continued on. "I had a feeling she had another vision again. This time it was the Yeerk pools in the abandoned warehouse."

"What exactly happened to her back at the warehouse anyway?" Rachel inquired.

"...It's a long story," I bitterly told.

"We have the whole night, Daredevil," Marco uttered.

I sighed heavily. "She...she's been through a tough time."

"A tough time?" Jake echoed.

I nodded. "It was a few years ago. Back in Japan. We were learning kendo-"

"What is kendo? Ken Doo," Ax asked.

I was about to answer that but Rachel cut me. "It's something like sword fighting. Like fencing for example."

"Well, it's a little different. Kendo is the Japanese form of sword-fighting. It is one of the highest forms of battles involving weapons," I told her. "Zoe was a better student of kendo than the other kids. She also studied everything about kendo. You could say it was like a hobby to her."

"And what does that have to do with what just happened to her?" Marco asked.

"Ever wanted something really badly, no matter how bad it looks?" I asked them.

They all looked at each other. Ax, I don't know whether he knew what I meant.

"Zoe wanted to hold a katana," I continued.

"A what?" Marco said, raising an eyebrow.

"That." I pointed to the sword lying beside Zoe. "She said she was tried of using a bamboo sword and wanted to hold a real sword instead."

"...Exactly how old were you?" Marco asked.

"We were ten," I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Hey, I wanted to hold one too, okay?"

"Then what happened?" Cassie asked.

I took a moment before I continued. "She sneaked away with that sword...without Grandpa knowing. She said it was for a few minutes... Then that night..."

"That night what?" Rachel asked.

"It was raining that night... I still remember it so clear. Our neighborhood was terrorized by gangsters... At that time, there were a lot of gangsters. A bunch of thugs came into our dojo and nearly tore up the place. They did a lot of things. Kicked the students around. Bullied the teachers. Tore down the place. They...they even murdered Zoe's friend, Sakura. Right in front of her own eyes."

I heard Cassie gasped softly.

I continued. "I understand how she must have felt. Sakura had been Zoe's closest friend. Our friend. Zoe went berserk and before the police arrived, she killed the gangsters. She killed them with that sword. I saw the whole thing."

They all looked at the sword resting on the hay. The barn became quiet. That memory was the worst I ever experienced. I remembered seeing my own sister surrounded by a litter of dead people and the blood being washed away by the rain.

"That's only half of it," I told them. The next part was more tragic that even I blamed on myself. For not being there for Zoe.

"After that dreadful night, she went out of her mind. She didn't talk, didn't eat or sleep. She was like a lifeless puppet. Then one day, she went missing."

"Missing?" Jake echoed.

"And we found her, in a car accident. She somehow got on the road before the car came."

I saw everyone's expression become more and more...uncomfortable to put it in a way. They knew where I was going. I wasn't sure about Ax's though.

"She nearly died in that accident. She lost her eyesight for a while. When I was at her bedside in the hospital, she told me...that she wanted to die. She wanted everything to end." I hung my head. "She has been through so much pain... More than we have, maybe. But much more than I have been... I was hoping she didn't have to relive that. But she did... It isn't Zoe's fault she was like this. It's nobody's fault..."

This was her past, her nightmare. And she relived it. This was why she'd never like to hold sharp objects, not even that sword. But thanks to Miaso's help, she wasn't afraid of holding daggers. At least that helped...a little.

I turned to the group.

"So what are you going to do with her now?" I asked everyone. They all looked at me, puzzled and surprised. "I know some of you want to get rid of her. I'm waiting for your answers. I don't' care what you say. You'd probably think she's just a threat. But let me tell you...she is still my kid sister."

The room became silent again. I stared at them, waiting for their answers. Then Ax suddenly spoke.

"I think...you are overreacting."

I jerked my head. That was what Zoe always says whenever Emily bothers me. And he sounded serious. No playing with words this time.

"If Zoe has had a very unpleasant account in the past, there is no reason for us to get rid of her," Ax said.

He was vouching for Zoe! For my own sister!

An alien vouching for my sister? That I thought was weird.

"Are you alright, Ax-man? You didn't play a single word just now," Marco said nervously.

"I am perfectly fine," Ax assured him. "And 'to be on the safe side' as humans say, Tobias and I have followed her for three days. She has never gone to any Yeerk Pool."

"You WHAT?" I screamed. "You were spying on my kid sister?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Then I didn't have to prove to everyone whether Zoe was or wasn't a Controller! Geez!" I shouted, slapping my forehead.

"Well, you did suggest it," Jake told me. "And we did find the box."

_-And besides she being a Controller,-_ Tobias began. _-She could have told what she had heard and seen to anyone. She did talk to your grandpa but she was only seeking advice like any normal person would do.-_

"What are you all saying? She's dangerous! She's just like David!" Rachel screamed, sounding quite hysterical. "We all saw how she got insane! We can't risk that! We have to get rid of her. We just have to!"

Like a brother, I might have force Rachel not to compare Zoe to that traitor.

David was once a member of this team. He tried to kill us. However we trapped him in a rat morph. Now he's on an island, probably cursing at us. Blaming us for everything. When it was his fault from the start.

I simply ignored her. I knew Rachel would say that.

"I agree with Xena for once," Marco said. "Sorry, Daredevil. I know she's your sister but if she becomes some serial killer, she could kill us too."

_-...Maybe if we ask her,-_ Tobias began but Rachel cut him off.

"Then she'll attack us!" she barked.

_-She wouldn't do that,-_ he assured her. _-Remember this afternoon, Cassie?-_ Cassie nodded, understanding him.

Tobias continued. _-She told me about her feelings, even though she thought I was just a bird. She was afraid of hurting people. She didn't want to hurt anyone.-_

"Of course, you would be standing up for her!" Rachel bellowed. "She was the one who helped you!"

_-Then would you like it if you lose a friend? The same way Zoe lost hers?-_ Tobias asked softly, yet his voice was hard and cold as stone.

"...No," Rachel said quietly, turning away.

"But I think Rachel may be right. She is a threat. I'm sorry, Zack, but Zoe has to go," Jake offered.

I just looked down. There was a long silence. I looked to my left at the sound of pacing. Cassie was shifting the animal cages.

"Cassie, what do you think?" Jake asked, breaking the silence.

"...I don't know," Cassie whispered. "...I just don't know."

And to tell you the truth, I also don't know myself.

* * *

John 'Tenchi' Fimont - Thanks for the info and I would already have known the ninja stuff since I've done my research but thanks anyway. And now that you say black panther, I think I'll to use a cougar for Kaoru (black panther is a jaguar) or another kind of endangered animal I'm still looking. Thanks for reviewing. 

tigerlily-2250 – Thanks for the review!


	17. Chapter 16: Kaoru: Crying for Death

**Chapter 16  
  
Kaoru **

Ever had a near-death experience? That was what I think I was having because it was all dark.

I couldn't see anything. But I could smell and hear. I smelled hay, medicine and manure. I guessed I was in a barn or a zoo. Then I heard voices too. Jake, Cassie, Rachel, Tobias, Marco...including Ax. I heard what they said. Some of them wanted to get rid of me. Others didn't.

I realized my eyes were closed. Should I open or not? I was terrified to see everyone watching over me. But I had to face everyone. I slowly opened my eyes.

No one was looking down at me. I looked up and saw seven people all in a conversation. One of them was Takehiro, sitting down on a bale of hay. His head hung low.

Wasn't he going to defend me? He didn't say a single word. Nothing.

The barn became quiet.

Then Rachel exploded, screaming and shouting words I couldn't make out. Ax joined in the din on my behalf. I heard Tobias followed but he wasn't around. Marco helped Rachel win this. Jake started demanding for quiet. Cassie whimpered softly. Zack...he looked away, hanging his head. But I could see, under his fringe, he was grounding his teeth.

I shivered. I felt tears threatening to fall. My heart raced against time. I watched them with wide timid eyes.

They were fighting. Shouting. Screaming. Yelling. Cursing. Crying.

All because of me.

"Stop..." I whispered. They didn't hear me.

"Stop," I begged, hoping they would hear my plea. They didn't. They were too absorbed in their conversation.

"STOP!" I screamed above the havoc. Everything stopped. Everything. "Stop!" They all looked at me.

"Here!" I cried, taking the sword and throwing it to Rachel. "If you want to get rid of me, then kill me for all I care!"

Rachel looked at me, dumbfounded, and to the sword in her hands.

"All I wanted was to find the truth! Is that too hard to ask?" I yelled. Tears fell from my eyes. "I didn't want to hurt anyone! I didn't want to go berserk again! I just...wanted to find the truth..."

I cried uncontrollably. I nearly pulled my hair out of my scalp. I wanted this to end. I just wanted to.

"Please, just kill me already..." I pleaded.

I continued to cry. I buried my face between my knees. All my dignity was gone. I felt my world shattering before my eyes. I felt myself in the middle of everything. I had enough. I couldn't take it anymore.

I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. And heard a soft whisper. "Zoe, it's okay."

"I-It's just..." I muttered, not looking at the person who whispered at me. "I wanted to know what was going on. I wanted to know to protect myself. Like you. You were protecting yourselves. I...just didn't want..."

"I know you didn't," the voice said. "I should have told you sooner."

"Zack!" Rachel hissed.

"Look," the voice shouted at her, sharply. "She was involved in this the very beginning. She was there on that day, too! She should know this too."

"But she was spying on us as well," Rachel hissed defensively. "Her bike was outside and who knows what she had heard!"

"No!" I shouted. "No! It was an accident! I wanted to apologize to Cassie about before! Then I overheard you about this box. You were all suspecting me of stealing it when I didn't! Even though I had it..."

I cried again. My lips were quivering. I wrapped my arms around me. I felt a finger wipe my tear away. I slowly looked up at a face I've seen everyday. My brother.

"Zack," I croaked. He smiled at me. I sniffed. He wiped my tear-stained eyes. I continued to cry again.

"...You all must hate me...for what I've done... If you are...then just get rid of me," I said, crying.

The smile on Zack's face faded away. I didn't care what they'd do to me. I just wanted this to end.

"Please."

I was begging.

I was begging for the consequences. For my own death. I have face death twice, once in the past and back then in the warehouse. I wasn't afraid of death.

Then Rachel threw the sword beside me and yelled at a tone that nearly frightened me. "If you want to die so badly, do it yourself! Don't ask me to do it!"

I looked at the sword near my hand. I wanted everything to end. I was about to reach it but a hand took it away. I looked into Zack's face.

"If you die..." he whispered. "Then I'll go crazy as well."

Our eyes locked together. I didn't want that. I didn't want him to go insane. I cried again.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." I whispered and buried my face in my hands.

Cassie walked over and pulled me to my feet.

"I'm sorry too," Cassie apologized. "We should have told you."

I shook my head. I understood why they never did. They didn't trust me enough. Because I never tried to make any friends. "No... It wasn't your fault. It's because...I kept myself away from everyone...so I wouldn't... I wouldn't..."

I couldn't say it. I couldn't say 'I wouldn't hurt anyone'. I felt her arms wrap around me. I needed that. A hug. I needed that very much.

"Zoe..."

I looked up at Jake. He had a smile on his face, but a weak one.

"We have something to tell you," he said.

I wiped my face and running nose. I looked at everyone. I was waiting, waiting for the truth. I was still shivering though. I was terrified of the truth. I don't know why. One moment, I was determined to find it. The next, I was trembling. I suddenly felt light-headed. I held my head and before I knew it, I blacked out again.

I don't know how long I went out but when I recovered my conscious, I realized I was being carried. I looked up and saw black hair. I recognized the face. The smell. It was Zack.

He was giving me a piggy-back ride. He used to give me rides when we were kids. Whenever I fell and got a cut on the knee, he'd pick me up and carry me home.

I looked around. It was still dark, must still have been nighttime. We were in a forest, on a path. It was then I realized where we were going. Grandpa's bungalow.

Feeling sleepy, I nestled my head on his back and hugged him tightly.

* * *

tigerlily-2250 – Yes, you can my #1 reader! You've already reviewed 12 times nonstop! Wow! Thanks for your all supporting reviews! Hope you like this one, too! 


	18. Chapter 17: Twins: Truth be Told

**Chapter 17 **

**Twins: Takehiro**

"So, how's Zoe?"

I shut my locker and looked at Cassie. She must have been worried about Zoe because she looked as if she hadn't had enough sleep.

"She's okay. Grandpa said that she could skip school today," I assured her. "She needed a day of rest after what happened last night."

Zoe had fainted that night and I had to carry her back home. When Grandpa saw her burns, I was about to come up with an excuse but he raised a hand and took Zoe to bed. I'm glad to have an understanding grandfather.

"Is it really okay to tell her everything?" Rachel asked.

"She should know," I replied. "We can't keep her away from the truth. She had enough of this. I'll bring her to your place, Cassie."

"I can't believe we're doing this," Rachel muttered. "And for the second time!"

I sighed. "It's best we tell her today. Rachel, just trust us on this. Is that too hard to ask?"

She shrugged her shoulders and looked away.

"Once you know her, you'll think of her as a friend," I told her. She and Cassie looked at me with surprised eyes. "Zoe has never made new friends since Sakura died. Not even one."

Rachel looked away but I saw a glimpse of guilt on her face. Cassie looked sad.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she apologized. She didn't have to though.

BRINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!

"Well, I'll see ya later...if I'll ever survive," I told them.

"Survive? What do you mean by that?" Rachel asked.

"Considering that Zoe may be in one of her moods today."

I rode off on my bike and went all the way back home. I was on my way to the door when I heard music. Calm, peaceful but fast-going music.

It was coming from around the corner of the bungalow. I walked there. There was a small overhang that suspended over Grandpa's koi pond and garden. There beside them was the living room. The door was opened for some reason.

I peeked in from behind the bushes on the overhang. In the living room was Zoe, dancing. I thought she was supposed to be resting!

She twirled in a spin and danced at the beat of the music. She raised her hands in the air before settling one down to her knee. She danced very gracefully. This was the first time I've seen her dance like this. And for some reason, it was like how mom used to dance.

Snap! I stepped on a twig. Uh-oh.

Zoe looked up in alert. She saw me! I waved at her nervously and laughed timidly. Her surprised face slowly turned to a face that sent chills down my spine.

"Takehiro...!" she growled, and I really do mean growl.

"Wait! It's not what you think!" I yelled, waving my hands.

"BAKA!" she yelled, ignoring my cry and fired-

_-Watch out!-_ someone shouted. Tobias?

THUNK! The radio hit my face and clearly knocked me into the koi pond.

PAH-LOOSH! I hit the koi pond. I felt something cold and wriggling down my shirt though. I pulled out a koi and saw Zoe slammed the door shut.

"It's not what you were thinking!" I shouted but I knew she ignored me.

**Twins: Kaoru**

That jerk! That idiot! Who does he think he is?

I marched down to the front door with another radio in hand. Grandpa peered from his newspaper in the living room.

"Kaoru, where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm just going out for a walk," I told him.

"You know you are not well. Is it because you are trying to skip lesson today?" Grandpa asked with a fuming face, his glasses sparkled.

"N-No!" I shrieked. "I just want some peace and quiet! Geez!"

He laughed. "Sure, sure. Be back before dinner."

"Okay," I said, nodding. "And if you see Takehiro, tell him not to come after me!"

He nodded as I closed the door behind him. Just when I was about to take off...

"Zoe! Wait!" Zack yelled, running around the corner, soaking wet. "Would you please listen? I have a very good explanation for being there!"

I stared at him and smiled. "I know you do."

He looked at me with a face, "What the heck?".

"You do?" he asked.

"Sure," I told him, grabbed a bucket that was near the door, which was full of water and threw it at him. I smiled at the soaking not-amused brother of mine before grabbing him by the collar and flinging him to the ends of the sky. "I UNDERSTAND COMPLETELY!"

"YARRRGH!" he screamed, crashing into a tree. I took off, caring less of him.

I walked off for a few minutes and turned to a hidden path that no one has used for a while. I needed some time alone after everything that has happened last night.

I needed it before my life would be ruined for the second time.

In a much unexpected turn.

**Twins: Takehiro**

Swirls and stars were all around me and my world was spinning. When my composure returned, I found myself in a tree, hanging over a low branch, soaking wet. Few feet away from the ground. I heard laughter above.

_-This place sure is lively everyday,-_ laughed Tobias, perching on a branch above me.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Next time warn me sooner that she was going to throw THAT," I groaned.

_-Well, you better go look for her,-_ he said.

"And why is that?" I asked.

_-Because she just left a minute ago, heading to the wood_s,- he replied, pointing a wing to the woods.

I slapped my face. "Great! She must be real mad. Now how am I gonna talk to her to get her coming to Cassie's place without being killed first?"

_-That, even I don't know the answer.-_

I stared at him and sighed. "Can you help me locate her? She's probably somewhere where I can't find her."

_-Hey, a hawk can find anything. A person is easy to find in these woods.-_

"Thanks. Give me a minute before we take off."

Crack!

Oh no.

SNAP! The branch snapped and I was on my way down to the hard ground.

"ARRRRGGGGGHHH!"

Sure, my life is lively everyday.

**Twins: Kaoru**

I found a comfortable spot near a cliff. It was peaceful and the scenery was nice. I placed my radio between some bushes and the cliff and sniffed the fresh air. This was much like what Japan looks like. Mountains, forests and sunset. Except no cherry blossoms. I miss being in Japan

I turned on the radio. It played the only song I ever danced to. And this style of dancing was taught from my own mom. It's silly though. I, a tomboyish girl, like dancing.

"Su na tra ke ya oh to. Mo ye ka mo to ko. Reki ho ma heyo ko se ja va ho no."

I sang out the words that my mom told me to say to rhyme my moves. They were just made up, like a song in a different language.

I have always dance and sang, even after my mom became blind and stopped teaching me. She taught me the moves and rhythm. But that was okay. I continued to dance, even today. It made me forget everything. Well, maybe not everything to be exact. But just made me relaxed.

I felt at peace halfway through the song, when my ears picked up sounds not far. In the bushes.

Someone was here.

I wasn't alone.

**Twins: Takehiro**

_-See her yet?-_

_-No.-_

_-...See her yet?-_

_-No.-_

_-...See any plump juicy mice?-_

_-Tell me that's not the goshawk talking.-_

_-Sorry. I lost control for a while.-_

It's been ten minutes since Tobias and I went to look for Zoe. I was in a goshawk morph. Kind of like a favourite bird since Zoe and I seen one in Japan.

_-She should be around. She couldn't have gone far,-_ Tobias said.

I scanned the forest below. With these eyes, we were sure to see a speck of her even under all those branches. It was then I noticed something.

_-Are you sure you saw her heading east from home?-_ I asked.

_-My eyes never deceive me.-_

_-Then do these grounds look familiar to you?-_ I asked.

_-Yeah, they do look pretty fami – Uh-oh...-_

I could guess.

_-Don't tell me. This i's where Ax is, right?-_

_-Yup.-_

_-And my sister's heading that direction?-_

_-Most lucky.-_

_-...I can see her walking that long way to the mental ward right now.-_

**Twins: Kaoru**

"Who's there?" I demanded. No answer. Well, I wouldn't expect an answer. Even if it was Zack looking for me. But for some reason, I knew it wasn't him.

Calm yourself. There's nothing to worry. Probably an animal.

Calm myself? And what if it's really a wolf or something? I heard in these woods there are wolves but not near where Grandpa's house is.

I was cautious though. Slowly, I switched off the radio, my eyes still looking at the bushes. I turned back to the bushes.

"Come out," I demanded. I clenched my fists, ready to attack in case it was indeed a wild animal.

Slowly, a figure emerged from the bushes, led by a familiar face. I was startled. It was Ax. How'd he find me here?

"Ax?" I muttered, looking shocked at him.

"Hello, I didn't expect to see you here. X-pect," he said kindly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, puzzled. I hoped he didn't see me dance. Or heard me singing.

"I was walking around here when I heard this melody. Me-low-de," he replied.

"Melody? You mean my music?" I asked. Guess he really was from a far away place. Literally.

"Music. Mu-syc. It was very pleasant. Pla-send," Ax said. "Different from all the melodies I have heard. Hear-d. Including that movement you were moving. Move-ment."

I blushed. He saw me dance! Oh my god!

"Y-You saw my dancing?" I asked.

"Dancing. Is that what you call it? Dan-sing," he said.

I weakly smiled at his word-playing but frowned as I looked away.

"Are you all right?" Ax asked. This time, no playing with words.

I took a moment before sighing. "Is...is everyone angry at me about what happened yesterday?"

I rubbed my arm uncomfortably. I wanted to know if everyone, including my brother, were angry with me. He didn't answer so I guessed I had to tell him why I asked.

"After last night and the day before, I feel like I don't know anything anymore. I felt...unprotected. Unsecured... And yet, I still want to fight. I was fighting to find out what was going on..."

I paused.

"I figured...that if I find out what was going on, I wouldn't have to be afraid..." I started to laugh softly. "I must have been insane... To go to a place that was filled with aliens...just to find out the truth."

I looked back to Ax, then turned away.

"You might think that was all my imagination. Maybe it was. Maybe all I was seeking for was a lie..."

I was beginning to believe that was just a nightmare last night. That the vision was absolutely nothing. That what happened to me didn't happen at all.

"I guess...I can't expect the things I always have expected to happen," I said, before looking down.

"...You were seeking for the truth?" Ax asked.

"...I guess so."

"...Since Prince Jake did suggest telling you everything, I guess it is all right. As humans say, 'It wouldn't hurt', it wouldn't hurt to show you."

I blinked, puzzled at Ax's comment. Since when was Jake a prince? And what on earth was he talking about? I turned back. And nearly gasped.

He began to change. I repeat that: He began to CHANGE!

Hooves began to grow on his feet. His arms became thinner and weaker. Extra fingers emerged on his hands. His lips slowly sealed together and then the colour of blue fur covered his skin. Stalks with extra eyes began to grow out of the top of his head.

Front legs began to emerge, growing straight out of his chest. His human knees were reversing direction. I imagined my own knees breaking and cracking.

His spine elongated and a tail appeared. Along with the scythe-shaped blade. I shivered, seeing that sharpness. It kept on reminding me of the sword. The sword that nearly ruined my life.

I quickly shook the feeling when I saw him tumbling forward. His front legs were, um, 'slow in progress'. Without even thinking, I rushed and grabbed him before he fell. I was startled of what I was doing without thinking. I blushed when he looked at me, but I looked away quickly.

Just calm down, Kaoru. Calm down? I'm holding an alien who was once a guy I almost liked, for crying out loud! Wait! Did I just say I like him?

Once his front legs finished growing, I quickly let go of him and looked up. I nearly trembled but I had to shake it off. This was the alien at the mall and the warehouse. Standing right in front of me. In the flesh.

"Y-You're still Ax?" I asked.

_-Yes. But my real name is Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill.-_

My soul felt like jumping out of my body. He just spoke to me! Without a mouth! Or was it telepathic?

"W-What are you?" I asked, trying to feel a little fearless. "Wait, that didn't come right."

I think he laughed softly. _-I am an Andalite.-_

Andalite? That was what that cop called him back in the mall.

_-I must thank you. For giving me this gift.-_

I was puzzled at first, but when I saw someone shiny around his neck, I figured it out. Around his neck was the necklace with the ring. The necklace I gave to him at the mall.

I gave a necklace to an alien. And he was still wearing it.

_-And for the distraction that day. It was you who distracted those humans 'mall cops', wasn't it?-_

My eyes widened with surprise. He saw me. Throwing that bag to a shop to distract the mall cops away from them that day. I looked away, rubbing my arm more uncomfortably.

_-If it wasn't for you, I would have been captured...and Prince Jake, Marco and your brother, Zack would have been taken.-_

I cleared my throat and managed to speak. "I-It's not a big deal. Considering that my brother was involved in this."

I looked up to him. He had that smile in his eyes. Kind of strange to tell an Andalite's expression from his eyes. I looked down.

"Is it okay...if you become human? I-I'm still a little shaking about all this... I'm not trying to be...offensive."

My grip on my arm that was nearly burnt with scars tightened. You would feel the same if you were staying in front of an alien who you've met as a kind human.

_-I understand,-_ he said. It didn't take him long to turn back to human. I felt a little comfortable. Just a little. Really.

"This is just a little of what you know, Zoe. But know this. Everyone is not angry with you. Even though Rachel is still cautious of you, we are all not angry," Ax said, once his human mouth appeared.

I looked astonished at him and nearly cried. But this time, I forced myself not to cry. Instead, I smiled.

"That's good to hear... That's good to hear," I said, smiling, although I was starting to cry. "Maybe now...I can face everyone...including Zack..."

I wiped my eyes with my sleeve, but I kept on crying, soaking my sleeve. I calmed myself down, stopped myself from crying.

"Thanks," I told him.

He smiled and said, "You are welcome, Zoe. Zo-ee."

I laughed when he played with his words again.

"...Since you told me this...I guess it doesn't hurt to tell you something," I said with a sigh and a smile. I wiped my eyes with my sleeve again and slapped my cheeks before looking up to him. "My name isn't Zoe... It's Kaoru."

**Twins: Takehiro**

_-Well, I guess you can talk to your sister, now that Ax finished proving to her that he isn't what he seems,-_ Tobias said, perching on a branch beside me. _-I'd thought she would scream her head off just like what David did, but I guess not.-_

Thunk! _-Ow!-_ Thunk! _-Ow!-_ Thunk! _-Ow!_-

_-Uh, Zack, why are you hitting your head against the trunk?-_ he asked, looking at me as I continued to hit my head, including my beak at the tree.

Why? Easy.

One: Ax changed into an alien right in front of my kid sister.

Two: Zoe told him her real name.

Three: I'm going to be killed by her once she finds out I kept this secret from her since the day it all started.

Is my life supposed to be plain crazy, or just life-threatening?

* * *

tigerlily-2250 – Thanks for the advice. I'll be sure to avoid sugar while I'm bored. Thanks for reviewing.

John – I'll call you John if you call me Vickie. Fair's fair. And don't cry. At least you'll feel better after reading this one. Thanks for reviewing.

INTERESTED – You're right on that chapter. I guess I should redo that part to make it a little more clearly. Thanks for pointing out and reviewing!


	19. Chapter 18: Kaoru: Spilling the Beans

**Chapter 18**

**Kaoru**

"Those raptors you saw with blades are Hork-Bajir. They have Yeerks in their brains. An entire species are already enslaved by the Yeerks. And those large worms, bigger than Yeerks are Taxxons. They are also controlled by Yeerks but they don't care much except kill," Jake said.

I was in the barn with what the whole gang who calls themselves the Animorphs. It was afternoon by then, after that incident seeing a friend turn into an alien.

They began explaining to me about Yeerks, about the invasion. I learnt some vocabulary. The people who had Yeerks buried in their minds are Controllers. Mr. Chapman is one of them. I had always thought there was something odd about that man. When I heard he became a Controller so Melissa, his daughter wouldn't get involved, I felt guilty of what I just thought. He only became one just to save his daughter.

All of this seemed weird and totally wacky. Half of it I didn't believe but seeing everything happened, I had to believe.

"So almost anyone is a Controller?" I asked.

"Yeah. My brother is one," Jake said.

"My mom is one, as well," Marco said ghed.

"I didn't believe him at first, but when you called me, I didn't know what to believe. And when I saw you get hurt, even if you were a dragon, I got scared. I thought I was gonna lose a brother. I guess that's why I went insane."

I gazed down at the sword beside me. Apparently, I left it here and found it under all that straw. Lucky Cassie's parents didn't find it.

_-So a Yeerk knew what Zack was,-_ Ax said. He was in his Andalite morph, now that I know it was him.

"Huh?" I said, confused. "You don't really mean...?"

"Yes, Zoe. Your brother was in fact the lizard man," Marco said.

"Do you want me to bite you the next time I become one?" Zack asked, shooting another glare. Marco backed away.

I suddenly giggled. "Hey, I don't like to be called Zoe anymore," I said, catching everyone's attention. "Call me Kaoru instead."

_-Kaoru?-_ Tobias echoed. I was not sure where he was but he'd said that.

Zack's expression was panic when I said my true name. He kept on telling me to be quiet by showing signals with his fingers to his gritted teeth.

"It's my real name."

"So, your name isn't Zoe?" Jake asked.

I nodded. "I was called Zoe as a codename back in Japan. We all decided to do so."

"We? Who are you referring to?" Marco asked. I saw Zack trying to escape this one.

"Well, Zack, aren't you going to tell them?" I asked him, with a grin on my face.

"Tell us what?" Rachel wondered.

"How about another day, Zoe?" Zack asked nervously. I glared at him when I did say to call me Kaoru.

"Okay, Takehiro."

Zack was shocked when I told his real name.

"Wait a minute. You changed your name too?" Marco asked, looking at him with one raised eye.

"S-So what of I did?" Zack said defensively. I grinned.

"Fine, I'll explain. Back in Japan, our friend, Misao decided to use codenames. We were fooling around back then. You can call us by our codenames in real life," I said. "But at other times, like at our place, call us our real names. So tell me, how is it you are the dragon, Takehiro?" I purred, my elbows on my knees.

"First off, Kaoru, do you really want to know?" he said.

"Try me."

He sighed. "Cassie?"

"You know the wild animals who were fighting the Yeerks yesterday?" Cassie said. I nodded. "Us. That was us. See, Visser Three and Ax aren't the only ones who can morph. So can we. So can you. Any animal you can touch, you can become. Like a dolphin, a shrunk or a wolf."

"An elephant or a grizzly bear," Rachel said.

"A gorilla, a shark," Marco said.

"A Komodo dragon, a goshawk or a K-9," Zack said.

"A tiger, a fly, a cockroach," Jake said. "Any animal. Any size. But only for two hours at a time. You can never stay in morph for more than two hours."

"Why?" I asked and was that a big mistake.

"Kaoru, you do hear Tobias around here?" Zack asked.

"Um, yeah," I replied. "Why?"

"My friend. Meet the final member of the Animorphs," Marco said like someone from a circus. "Meet Tobias."

Before I said anything, I heard a swooshing sound from above and landing beside me on a bale of hay was Tobias. Trapped in a red-tailed hawk morph.

_-Hello,-_ he greeted with a wave of his wing.

I looked down at the bird, my jaw half opened. "How...? What...? When...?"

"She's stunned," Marco intoned again.

"This...is unreal," I said.

"Nothing is unreal," Rachel said, crossing her arms, not in a manner she was upset.

_-And thanks for bringing me to Cassie's place the other day,-_ Tobias said.

I realis3E 

"A tiger, a fly, a cockroach," Jake said. "Any animal. Any size. But only for two hours at a time. You can never stay in morph for more than two hours."

"Why?" I asked and was that a big mistake.

"Kaoru, you do hear Tobias around here?" Zack asked.

"Um, yeah," I replied. "Why?"

"My friend. Meet the final member of the Animorphs," Marco said like someone from a circus. "Meet Tobias."

Before I said anything, I heard a swooshing sound from above and landing beside me on a bale of hay was Tobias. Trapped in a red-tailed hawk morph.

_-Hello,-_ he greeted with a wave of his wing.

I looked down at the bird, my jaw half opened. "How...? What...? When...?"

"She's stunned," Marco intoned again.

"This...is unreal," I said.

"Nothing is unreal," Rachel said, crossing her arms, not in a manner she was upset.

_-And thanks for bringing me to Cassie's place the other day,-_ Tobias said.

I realised why he said that. "You're the bird that I rescued?"

He nodded his beak.

"Y-You're not angry at me for, um, kicking the tree? ...Are you?" I asked timidly.

_-Maybe... Maybe not.-_

"Now I'm scared. I'm talking to a bird."

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it," Zack said, patting my shoulder.

"Wait! That means...YOU HEARD WHAT I JUST SAID TO YOU THAT DAY?"

_-Every single word.-_

I felt like crawling to the nearest hole and never see the daylight again!

_-But if you hadn't, we wouldn't have known who you truly were.-_

I glanced at him surprisingly when he said those words.

"Now that you know all this, you'll have to be part of the Animorphs, no doubt," Rachel moaned.

"But the question is..." We all turned to Zack who was casting a worried face. "Are you ready."

"...I guess...I'm ready for what's ahead," I said. I hope.

Then Jake produced the box. THE box. The box that nearly was what everyone suspected me of stealing.

"We're sorry that...we thought you stole this," Jake apologized.

"What is it, anyway?" I asked, seeing that this box was important to them.

_-It is called an Escafil Device,-_ Ax stated.

"It's what gives us morphing power," Cassie said.

Jake tossed it to Ax, which however, Ax missed the catch. But before the box could hit the straw-covered floor, Ax whipped his tail forward, turned the blade flat in quick speed, and caught the box. I gulped nervously. Guess Andalites' tails are faster than their hands. He raised the box to his hands.

_-Press your hand on the square nearest to you,-_ Ax said.

I hesitated. "Um... Shouldn't there be some ceremony or something?"

"Now where have I heard that before?" Marco wondered, looking at Cassie.

"We can always join hands and sing Galaxy Mirage," she said

We all laughed. Including me. For a long time without friends, I felt contented.

Ax held out the box in one hand. I stepped forward and pressed my hand down on the cube. I felt a buzzing feeling, like electricity. But it didn't hurt me. Kind of tinkled me.

_-You may remove your hand now,-_ Ax said.

I did, thinking that the experiment had failed. I didn't feel any different. But I had always felt...inhuman.

"Welcome to the Animorphs," Marco uttered, slapping my back.

"Can...Can I try it?" I asked.

"Sure," Cassie said. "But first, you need a morph. Let's try a bird morph."

I was distracted from her speak when I heard a caw in a distance. I looked away and saw two cages. In one cage was a golden eagle. In another beside it was a merlin.

It cawed wildly in the cage, as if wanting to get out. Then I saw it. Its fear. Its fear of the golden eagle. I shook my head. What was that about?

"Something wrong?" Zack asked.

"Hey, Cassie, I know this is stupid but...I think you should move that bird away from the eagle," I told her. She gave me this look as if I was strange. "It's afraid of the eagle. I think an eagle attacked it."

"H-How'd you know? Dad said that it was attacked by a bird by the looks of its scratches,' Cassie said.

I looked down. How'd I know? That made me wonder. Then again, a lot of things made me wonder. "I don't know... I just saw...its fear."

"You saw its fear?" Takehiro echoed dumbfounded. "How can you see its fear?"

"It just...came up. Like the visions. I don't know what these things mean..." I groaned.

There was silence. Then Ax spoke out.

_-Could it be Eyes of Karine?-_ Ax stated.

"Eyes of what?" Marco spoke.

"Hey, didn't Zoe, I mean, Kaoru, say that back at the warehouse?" Rachel asked.

"It was the Yeerk. Not her. The Yeerk," Zack corrected her with a mild growl.

"Okay, okay, the Yeerk shouted out that word. Karine, was it?"

"What are Eyes of Karine, Ax?" Jake asked.

_-Karine is exactly a source of 'living' power. They are divided into minor but influential powers which two are the Eyes of Karine and the Shields of Karine. The Eyes of Karine can see through anything: minds, the future, the past, anything. I don't know much. They taught about Karine in class but I was— -_

"Not paying attention," Marco finished. "We know."

I held my breath so I wouldn't giggle. It wasn't hard to imagine Andalites having class.

_-However,-_ Ax continued. _-We, Andalites, don't completely understand it basically. Only the Fa'derias knows its capability.-_

"Fa'derias? Who are they?" Rachel asked.

_-They are another peaceful race in the other part of the universe.-_

"So we now know there's more life out there in space besides Yeerks, Andalites, etc, etc, etc," Marco said.

_-What puzzles me is how Kaoru has the Eyes of Karine. Only the royal family of the Fa'derias has its capability. Prince Yoshiko-Kitonashu, Princess Kagiso-Iekikaa and Princess Myrnayi-Aurdorea, candidates for the heir of their home planet possessed this power. However, they disappeared a long time ago. No one knows where they could be now. Due to their disappearance, a civil war has broken on their home planet.-_

I nearly gasped. Kagiso Kikuchi. That was my mother's full name. I looked at Takehiro. He looked at me. We were thinking the same thing. Could our mom and this princess be linked? No way, it couldn't be.

"Then...those visions I kept on having...and what I saw in the merlin...?" I said.

_-More or less, those visions are what you see through the Eyes of Karine.-_

"Hold it!" Zack suddenly said. "You make it sound like Kaoru's a Fa'deria."

_-I didn't assume, Takehiro. But it is strange for a human to have the Karine.-_

"Maybe the Yeerk was delirious or lying. Because my kid sister is not a Fa'deria! And I'm not either because we're both twins, we share the same blood and-"

"And the same bedroom," Marco intoned.

Zack was ready to punch him in the face to silent the joker up.

_-I don't think Yeerks would try to lie when they're screaming their heads off,- _Tobias said._ -Or forcefully popping out of heads either.-_

_-If the Yeerk did read that she has the Karine, then Kaoru does have it_,- Ax explained. _–We do not have any other reason.-_

"The more I hear about this Karine, the more I feel like those visions are bad," I mumbled.

"Kaoru, don't say that. Some of your visions you told me weren't that back," Zack said brotherly. "Truth be told, they helped us a lot in our missions... Before you knew about us, that is."

"Speaking of visions, when did those visions started?" Jake asked.

"...They started when I was a kid. I'd thought they were just dreams. And when I was in a car accident, I didn't get anymore until my eyes were repaired. When we moved here, I started to get more and more each day," I said. I started to fiddle with my fingers. "It's not a bad thing, right?"

_-I wouldn't say,-_ Ax commented. _-The Eyes of Karine are still a mystery to all of us. Perhaps you are gifted in a way.-_

I blushed and furiously fiddled with my fingers.

"Seems someone has a crush on the alien," Marco uttered, with a grin.

"What are you grinning about?" I barked, glaring at him.

"You really like him, don't cha?"

I grounded my teeth. I grabbed his collar and looked straight in his eyes. "Would you like to repeat that with a broken jaw?"

He shook his head and I let go.

"She really is like Zack! I can see the similarities now," he choked.

"Better watch your back, Marco," Zack droned. "Cause you'll have twice the trouble behind your back."

Cassie laughed and gazed at me. "So which bird morph would you like?"

_-Please, tell me you're not gonna be the eagle,-_ Tobias asked, his tone sharp.

"And why do you ask?" I asked.

_-They're jerks. They go after other birds, and other small animals.-_

"And I guess one attacked you before?" I inquired.

_-Hey! How'd you – Oh, wait. You read my mind, didn't you?-_

"No. I'd just guess," I laughed timidly. "And I prefer the merlin. They're faster, right?"

"Yeah," Cassie replied.

"Then I'd go for the merlin. Miaso always says that agility beats strength better. To overcome your opponent, you must be swift in both mind and body," I said.

She looked at me, surprised, then smiled. "Go ahead then. Press your palm against the bird's shoulder."

I reached out to the merlin, which I would expect it to jump around, frightened, stayed still. It gave me a look that said "thank you" in a way.

"Focus your mind. See the merlin in your imagination. Think of her, what she is, what she represents."

I closed shut my eyes. I imagined the merlin, flying. I felt it as a part of me.

"Now take your hand away," Cassie said softly. "Now you have the merlin inside of you. Her DNA is in your blood. You can become her."

"Now here comes the disgusting part..." Rachel mumbled.

I was puzzled why she said that but I was to find out soon enough. We went outside.

"You ready?" Jake said. I nodded.

"HOLD IT!" Cassie cried, which nearly frightened me out of my shoes. "Zoe, I mean, Kaoru, doesn't have a morphing suit."

"Morphing suit?" I echoed.

"Basically, you need tight-skin clothes to morph, otherwise, your clothes will get shredded."

"Now that, I wouldn't like at all," I mumbled.

"We can always buy her one," Rachel suggested. I guess in her mind, she likes to run through the stock of every store she sees.

"I don't think we have anything to worry about," Zack said. "We had martial arts earlier, right, Kaoru?"

"Yeah... Oh, that's right. I'm still wearing my leotard," I said, patting my hand in my other hand. Then I realized something.

"YOU LOOKED INTO MY WARDRODE?" I screamed, grabbing his collar.

"N-No! Don't you know that we always wore tight-skin under karate uniforms?" Zack stated panicking.

I took a breath and calmed down.

"But you did look in her wardrobe, seeing that you share the same room?" Marco asked.

I shot an icy glare at him, before grabbing his collar and launching him to orbit. "BAKA!"

He crashed. I walked up to him furiously and glared down at him. "Wipe those thoughts out of your brain or I'll do it myself!"

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" he said.

"You know something? I'm starting to like her," Rachel said. Zack stared at her before sighing deeply.

* * *

tigerlily-2250 – Sorry I couldn't update soon. Took me longer than expected. But hope you like this chapter.

John – Well, I have a habit of writing stories based on anime so yeah, I added in Anime in Animorphs. Thanks for reviewing.

A/N: I may be a little slow as I go on to the next story as I'm working on a HP fanfic with a friend, which will be about a Japanese school of magic. Thinking of Japanese myths, ghosts and characters is harder than I thought. Man, my head hurts. But I'll try my best of updating!


	20. Chapter 19: First Flight

**Chapter 19**

**Takehiro**

I couldn't believe what Rachel had said. One minute she was regretting all this, the next, she thinks Zoe can kick butt, as she would say.

"Now concentrate on the merlin," Cassie said, now relieved that Zoe was wearing her leotard. Not that I want to see her naked after her morph! Seriously! She's my kid sister! "And don't worry. It may be creepy at first. But you'll get use to it."

Zoe did as she was told. Her skin started to turn a sort of brown color. She looked down at her arm with wide eyes as big as dinner plates but quickly she went back to concentrate. I guess she just wanted to get this over with.

Outlined feathers appeared over the gray flesh. And suddenly, she began to shrink.

"Yaaaaaah!" she screamed.

"Don't worry," Cassie assured her. "You're getting smaller. It's part of the process."

The outlines of the gray feathers deepened and went three-dimensional, becoming actual feathers.

"I wonder if she's going to do that finger bone-" Marco began.

THUNK!

I hit his head with my bandaged fist to shut him up. He couched down, holding the bump in agony. So what? I'm very protected over my kid sister.

What is the finger bone thing? Having the bones of your arms and fingers shoot out like uncooked spaghetti. Pretty much scary and disgusting from my point of view, if you ask me. The first time I experienced it, I nearly screamed.

However, it did happen. Her arms went shooting out, lengthening. The bones of her arms and fingers shot out.

"EEYAA-KIIIIIIII!" she screeched as her vocal cord changed, along with her mouth. Her mouth hardened and bulged out. Her red lips flushed with a golden-brown color and as her beak formed, the tip darkened black.

Her feet become sharp and all five toes melted into three talons. Her heel came out and an extra talon appeared.

Zoe was small now. About the size of a two-year-old kid. Her clothes were hanging loosely, wrinkled around her wings. She continued to shrink until she disappeared under her clothes. We all saw her struggle under the clothes, trying to break free. I quickly pulled away her clothes and she popped out and shook her head as if she had came to the surface of a lake.

"You can't talk anymore once you're an animal," Cassie explained. "But you can thought-speak. Form your words in your mind and send it to either one of us or all of us."

"It's what you could call 'e-mail'," I declared.

_-Creepy...-_ was her first word. She jumped. _-Very creepy!-_

"Don't sweat it," Marco said. He got up a while ago. "Wait till you morph into a lobster. You want to see creepy? That's creepy."

"Please, don't remind me of THAT morph," I groaned, rolling my eyes.

_-Since when did you become lobsters?-_ she asked.

"Long story," I said.

_-Seriously. It was at the grocery-store, wasn't it?-_

"How'd you know?" Jake asked.

_-I had a guess,-_ she said, soundly as if she had rolled her eyes.

"Now that we have an oracle in this team, maybe she can foretell all the answers to the history tests," Marco joked.

Her eyes sharpened as she eyed at Marco. She jumped and flapped her wings, zooming towards him.

"Ki-ki-ki!" she screeched and pecked at Marco.

"Ouch! Ow! Hey! Cut it out!" he screamed as he ran, waving his arms.

"What just happened?" Rachel asked, seemingly surprised.

"I can guess," I said, folding my arms. "Apparently, the merlin's instincts and Kaoru's mind doesn't like what Marco the lobster boy just said."

"Zo - Kaoru!" Cassie shouted, remembering to call her by her real name. "Your name is Kaoru. You're not a merlin. You're human."

The merlin stopped in midair and collided to the ground. I quickly rushed to see if she was alright. She was, but hung her head in surprise.

_-Whoa. What just happened?-_ she wondered. _-I was angry at Marco and I felt that I wasn't the only one angry.-_

"Which one? You or the merlin?" Marco snapped.

"Well, that's the tricky part of morphing," Cassie said. "Because the merlin's brain, its basic instincts sometimes kick in and the merlin takes over."

_-It was weird...-_ she said. Her voice sounded a bit shaky. _-It was like as though a third person or thing was inside me.-_

"Third? What do you mean?" I asked.

_-...It's nothing.-_

"You want to try to fly?" Jake asked.

_-F-Fly? How do I do that?-_ Zoe wondered shakily.

"Wait for us all to morph. Then trust the merlin. She knows how to fly," Cassie said.

As we all began to morph, I watched Zoe hopped around clumsily and tripped and fell. A snicker was heard from Tobias.

_-Ha, ha, ha. Very funny,-_ Zoe said sarcastically.

Once we completed our morphs, we were ready to take off.

It was kind of funny. How do I explain it? Seeing a kid sister who kept herself from the light join a bunch of kids and an Andalite who are fighting against a whole species of Yeerks. Comparing her to David, she's almost the opposite.

Well, almost.

_-WOW-HOO!-_ Zoe yelled with excitement as she caught what Tobias calls a thermal. _-This is incredible!-_

_-Well, she's having fun_,- Cassie said in her osprey morph.

_-Too much fun,-_ Marco said, in his osprey morph.

_-Does she remind you of someone?-_ Rachel asked in her bald eagle morph.

_-Would you PLEASE stop comparing her to 'him'?-_ I demanded, in my Goshawk morph

_-Compare me with who?-_

I nearly jerked my wings when Zoe asked me that question. _-I-It's nothing! Really!-_

Zoe just blinked several times before turning back to her flight. She caught another high-daring thermal.

_-Oh, great! Now we have two Rachels!-_ Marco said.

Rachel, annoyed by that, just swooped down and raked her talons at him.

_-Hey, Takehiro,-_ Zoe called out. She had that sheer glow in those merlin's eyes._ -Want to do a dare?-_

Now that caught my attention. _-A dare?-_

_-I dare you to beat me in flying,-_ she dared.

_-Now, wait a minute! We're here for flying. Not sky-diving!-_ Jake said in his peregrine falcon morph.

_-You're on, Kaoru!-_ I agreed.

_-You've asked for it,-_ she cried, folding her wings, and dove down. I raced pass her.

The thermals brushed against us as we raced downwards to earth. It was like jets having a dive in the sky. Having a very small body and sharp wings, Zoe was gaining speed more than I was. We were speeding pass the sky and towards a lake below.

_-Pull up!-_ I shouted, folding my wings before it was too late.

_-I can't!-_ Zoe screamed, and splashed into the shallows. Guess there is a downfall for being a merlin.

I flapped onto the shore and looked at the soaking bird in the shallows. _-Guess I win.-_

_-Oh, shut up,-_ she groaned.

A snicker from in the tree resounded.

_-You two really are Daredevils,-_ Tobias said.

_-Hey, the more risking the dares are, the more we accept them,-_ I said.

_-Jake says we're heading back, so let's move,-_ he said by the time, Zoe crawled out of the lake and shook the water off her feathers.

We joined the others soon after and flew back to the barn. We landed just right behind the barn so Cassie's parents wouldn't see us demorphing.

_-We better demorph now,-_ Jake said.

_-Demorph?-_ Zoe echoed.

_-Means, changing back to your own normal identity and going back to your usual life,-_ Marco said. Zoe just stared at him.

_-What he means to say is turn human again,-_ I said, explaining to her in a more simple way.

_-H-How do I do that?-_ she asked, soundly frightened.

_-Just concentrate on yourself. Think of who you really are,-_ Cassie reassured her.

Zoe did and sighed with relief once she was human in her leotard. We all became five humans and one Andalite. Tobias, um, just stayed as he was.

We were waiting, watching Zoe curiously.

"How was it?" Rachel asked.

"Fun," Zoe admitted.

Cassie smiled at her.

"Morphing is not a game," Jake said darkly.

"No," Zoe agreed. This time she was serious. A little shaking but serious. "...It's a weapon. A weapon to fight the Yeerks. And I'm ready to fight them."

* * *

John – Yup, Marco, being the wise-guy gets punched by Kaoru. And thanks for helping me find myths. I wonder if I have enough though (Stares at the piles of myths for the Harry Potter fanfic) Anyhoo, thanks for reviewing too!

Tigerlily-2250 – As they say, laughter is the medicine. Thanks for reviewing!


	21. Chapter 20: Kaoru: Death approaches

Chapter 20 

Kaoru

The pleasure faded out of Cassie's face. "A weapon... Yeah, I guess that's what morphing is for us."

"A weapon we can share now that we have the blue box back," Jake pointed out.

Their attention slipped, shifted and locked on this new topic. Was it really a weapon? They debated using the blue box to make an army of Animorphs. I guessed they had this conversation before. I tried to follow but it's like when your parents talk politics or discuss the stock market. I didn't know enough to have an opinion and nobody asked what I thought.

Jake, Rachel, Marco, Takehiro and Cassie did most of the talking. Ax offered an occasional opinion. Todias, well, he's mostly silent. Even though he doesn't say much, I somehow never forgot he's there. I felt left out. An outsider to them. The seven of them – they're obviously a tight group. 

I wonder if I'd fit in. Would I? Would I make friends with them? Just like I met friend with...Sakura?

The rain was plinking on the barn roof and the animals were rattling in their cages and Tobias was preening up in the rafters and Rachel's voice was rising as she argued a point and Marco was rolling his eyes at her when–

It all stopped.

All of it.

Every sound. Silence.

The sound of the rain. Silence.

The Animorphs in their debating poses. Frozen.

The barn full of animals. Stopped dead.

Frozen. Still. Motionless. Everything and everyone.

All except for me.

I looked up to Tobias. He had one talon off the rafters, wings half-opened for stability. Frozen in an impossible pose.

Slowly and cautiously, I moved to the door.

Raindrops hovered in the air.

I was amazed, frightened. It was as if the whole world was a video and someone hit the "pause" button.

I felt small, powerless and terribly alone. Somehow...forgotten from reality. I have an overwhelming desire to stand still, to blend in with the frozen world.

What was going on?

A raccoon stood up on its hind legs.

"YAAAAARGH!" I screamed, jumping about two feet.

Especially when the raccoon walked right through its wire cage! Simple passed through the bars like they were made of air.

I stared at the raccoon with wide eyes as it lumbered up to me. He put one black-and-white paw on my knee and looked into my eyes.

"W-What are you?" I asked. I knew it couldn't BE a raccoon. How can a raccoon walk through bars?

[ I am the Ellimist, ] he said.

He also talked?! 

"Are-Are you an alien?" I asked, still trembling. 

[ In a manner of speaking. ]

"Did you...stop everything?" I asked.

[ Yes. ]

"How?" I asked.

[ From your perspective, I am an all-powerful being. Human perspective however, is extremely limited. Unlike yours. ]

I wondered what he meant by that. "You stopped the rain?"

[ Yes. ]

I relaxed a hair. Almost. This, this Ellimist-whatever that was-didn't seem to mean me any harm. I think...

"Why?" I asked.

BECAUSE YOU'VE ANGERED ME!

A chill crept down my spine as my hair completely stood on ends. The sunlight blinked out. I was in total darkness. Floating in a featureless void. No up. No down. No left. No right. And the Ellimist's voice came from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered. "Wh-What did I do?"

YOU HAVE ALTERED THE STRANDS OF SPACE-TIME.

"But I don't even know what space-time is," I protested. Then–

I saw it. A strand of light. It blinked on like a ride in a carnival.

Threads. Hundreds, thousands of them in all brilliant colours of the spectrum. Running in every direction around me. Threads streaking off into the distance, curling back inside themselves, disappearing, reappearing, twisting, ravelling and braiding. Like music, like a painting. A chaos of complication. And they were changing all the time. Moving. Growing brighter and dimmer. 

It didn't make sense but it was beautiful. 

"In what way did I alter?" I managed to ask.

YOU'VE ALTERED WITH YOUR OWN TRUE POWERS.

Powers? Was he referring to the Eyes of Karine?

I turned back to the changing threads.

"Is something bad going to happened because of me?" I asked, not taking my eyes away from the threads.

THAT DEPENDS.

"Depends? Depends on what?"

YOUR WORTH. YOU WILL TAKE A TEST TO MEASURE YOUR WORTH.

"What kind of test?" I asked, trying to sound brave.

DO WELL AND I WILL GIVE YOU ONE THING THAT YOU HAD DESIRED MOST.

One thing that I had desired most? That kept me thinking. Could I bring back the one thing that I have lost? Could I get Sakura back? Or maybe dad or mom? Could I?

DO POORLY AND YOU WILL DIE.

"What kind of test?" I asked again.

He didn't answer. The threads disappeared. The darkness disappeared. And a bright white void swallowed me. Then it was gone in a second.

I was surrounded by colour! Primary colours everywhere. Red, blue, yellow. Wherever I was, the place seemed to have been built of brilliantly coloured blocks like Legos.

And I wasn't alone. Coming straight towards me was a gaggle of aliens! I wanted to scream but it was struck in my throat.

Not just aliens like Hork-Bajir, Andalites, Taxxons or Yeerks. Ugly aliens. Heads thrust forward on long necks. Triangular faces with the point toward the top. Pink eyes stuck on short stalks. Gaping mouths with fat blue tongues and tiny blue tinged teeth inside.

Eight, ten of them. All thought-speaking at once.

[ Human, sell me your memories! ]

[ Come visit my nightmare theatre! ]

Their necks protruded from shoulders like flat serving platters. Two arms dropped from the shoulders. Each one was jointed three times, ending in a grasping hand made up of three claw-like fingers. The aliens' knees hinged the wrong way. The bottom part of their legs lay flat against the ground, extending forward. The feet were naked and have one long toe and two short toes. The grossest part is their midsection. It was an accordion made of veined, pink flesh. It moved up and down, wheezing and whining as the aliens begged.

[ Your eyes will fetch top dollar in the best boutiques! Especially if they are still attached to your head! ]

[ Your nose hairs are too long! I will braid them for you! ]

I shrunk back in horror and turned to run away. That's when I realised I was a dizzying distance in the air. Inches from the end of a platform with no railing. It wouldn't take me an hour to land if I would fall. More like a couple of hours. I became suddenly dizzy.

[ Watch it! ] Ax used his tail to pull me away from the edge. I nearly bit my tongue when he did that.

"Leave my kid sister alone!" Zack yelled, punching at one alien that was too close.

"Back off!" Jake said to the other aliens.

"Iskoort," Cassie said. She sounded puzzled.

I was relieved to see all seven Animorphs were present with me. Also relieved that they seemed to know where I was.

[ What are we doing here? ] Tobias demanded.

"Don't you remember?" Marco asked. "We joined the frequent fighter plane last time."

"One thing we are not doing is selling my hair," Rachel said firmly. It took me weeks to get a decent ponytail after my last Iskoort trim."

"I assume the Ellimist transported us here," someone said. I looked up to a kid. I realized I've never met this kid before. He has brown hair, just a little over his ears.

"Um, hi?" I said.

"Hi. I'm Erek King."

"Something tells me this is not a vacation," Jake said.

YOU ARE CORRECT.

I cleared my throat and got up on my feet. "Turns out this Ellimist was a little annoyed we made another Animorph," I explained nervously, fiddling with my fingers. 

"Here we go again," Takehiro mumbled.

YOU WILL FIGHT THE HOWLERS AGAIN. THIS TIME IT WILL BE EIGHT AGAINST SEVEN. YOU WILL HAVE AN EXTRA ALLY – FOR BETTER OR FOR WORSE.

"Why do I get the idea he knows something we don't?" Marco asked. 

Rachel shrugged. "We won last time. How hard will it be to beat them again?"

I WILL ERASE YOUR MEMORY OF THIS PLACE. YOU WILL BEGIN THE TEST AGAIN.

"That is so not fair!" Marco said.

"What's not fair?" Jake asked.

"Huh?" Marco asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I – I don't know."

They don't remember? Was I the only one who remembers?

AND TO THE NEWEST ANIMORPH, CHOOSE YOUR MORPHS. I WILL PROVIDE YOU WITH THOSE YOU DO NOT HAVE. SNOW LEOPARD, HORK-BAJIR, AND FLY OR ANDALITE, COURAGE AND PTYHON.

Ax's main eyes flickered toward me. Why? Does he dislike the idea of me morphing an Andalite? Or was he worried?

YOUR FRIENDS CANNOT HELP YOU. CHOOSE.

I was frustrated. "Why does it always have to be the new one that gets a lot of pressure around here?!" I screamed.

CHOOSE.

Why me? I guess I had no choice. "...I choose the cougar, Hork-Bajir and fly. Happy?"

IT IS DONE.

I sighed with relief and fell to my knees. Maybe this will be easy. 

THE BATTLE BEGINS NOW.

"Ba-Ba-Battle?" I whimpered. Not good.

"Howler!" Erek yelled and pointed. 

The Howler moved up a stairway and came to stand on my platform. He was about the size of a large man. Two arms, two legs, and five-fingered hands that looked almost human. From the wrist projected a retractable claw with four hooked steel-tipped claws. The head was black, pebbled skin. Beneath the black, in the cracks and crease of the flesh, were lines of bright red. He looked like he was made entirely of molten lava. He was wearing a series of loose belts around his torso. Each one held a different weapon. Dracon beam. Knives. Boomerangs. Guns of different sizes and shapes.

"Morph," Jake said. "Ax? You take the lead. Tobias? Get some altitude. Erek? Stay out of the way."

Stay out of the way? I wondered why he wasn't fighting. But now was not the time to ask questions.

Ax has his tail bowed and ready, three eyes on the Howler. One on me. 

I didn't choose the second choice. Why was he suspicious of me? But I noticed his eye showed concern.

Orange fur sprouted on Jake's hands and arms. His fingers swelled into claws. A long tail sprung out from the base of his spine and immediately began to twitch. He was a tiger; the tiger I saw fight in the warehouse.

Takehiro's skin dried and thickened. Then, rapidly, it turned Godzilla-green and pebbly. His tongue stretched and narrowed. I watched in horror as the tip split in two and the entire thing turned yellow. His jaw shot out and was filled with large, curved, jagged teeth. He lowered himself down onto all fours as an enormous tail began to stretch out from the base of his spine. A Komodo dragon; the Komodo dragon that shielded me from getting stabbed by Visser Three in the warehouse. 

Rachel was morphing to grizzly bear. A massive pillar of rough brown fur. Marco was morphing gorilla. Cassie, wolf. 

Erek had moved back under the stairway. He was talking. "You've got to be careful of the Howler's voice. His howl will paralyse you, numb your senses-"

I barely heard him. I was behind Jake, Cassie, Marco and Zack as their bodies began to morph. I heard Tobias's wing fluttering above me as he gained altitude. 

Ax and the Howler faced off, circling each other for half a turn. Then-

FWAPP!

Ax slashed out with his tail blade, knocking the Howler in the shoulder. Spinning him around on his weird lazy-Susan waist.

The Howler used the momentum to bring up a weapon. A Dracon beam. He fired.

Ax dodged. The shot went wide.

I was confused. Everything was happening so fast! I've only morphed once. And I've never been in such a battle like this before. "What should I morph?" I demanded.

Nobody answered.

_Snow Leopard_, I decided. Now wasn't the time to ask.

The Howler aimed again. Point-blank at Ax's head. 

"Ax, go left!" Erek yelled from his place under the steps.

Tobias swooped out of his air with his claws forward, aiming for the Howler's sky-blue eyes. The Howler brought up a hand, moved sideways.

"Six more Howlers," Erek reported. "Coming up the stairs."

[ Forget the battle mor- ] Jake said. His orange-and-black tiger fur rapidly began to fade. His muzzle collapsed and his human mouth re-emerged. "GGGGrrrroaro - Go fly! That means everyone."

I focused on the fly DNA inside me, and began to shrink. I screamed inside my head when it happened. Spiky legs grew out of my chest. My internal organs melted away to be replaced by simpler insect organs. My mouth and nose sprouted out to become a horrible, long proboscis.

The bright Legoland was a shattered mirror of images. The fly's compound eyes saw with thousand tiny, irregular, bewildering TV sets, each tuned to a slightly different channel.

"The Howlers are here!" Erek cried.

[ Let's go! ] Jake yelled.

I powered my fly wings and took off like a jet helicopter – straight up! I saw massive red-and-black hands reaching for me. One got close and I hit reverse, zipping back through the clutching fingers.

With my compound eyes the Howlers seemed to be made of glowing purple and blue with pulsating black veins. The facets in my fun-house-mirror eyes broke them into pieces. They were everywhere around me as I flew unmolested, unnoticed.

I did a midair flip and zipped after the others.

[ Some fight, ] Rachel said.

[ Yeah, ] Marco agreed. [ We showed them who's boss. ]

_At least we escaped_, I thought.

After our escape, we found an Iskoort guide. A place to hide. That evening, we slept in shifts. Two on guard at all times. I was on watch with Erek, staring into the darkness. Watchful for any sound that may signal a Howler attack. Grandpa always told me to be watchful and alert. 

"You can relax." Erek said. "I will hear the Howlers coming long before you will."

"Why?" I asked him. 

"I am Chee," Erek told me. "Part of an android race created thousands of years ago. My hearing is vastly superior to human hearing."

"Now really... You're telling me that you're an android?" I asked.

"Yes." His visage flickered and disappeared. A chrome, dog-like face replaced it. In fact, his whole body looked like a steel dog walking on two legs. 

My mouth dropped open. "This...is unreal."

Slowly, his visage appeared back. I didn't need a second time to believe him.

"So is that why you served as a lookout today?" I asked.

"No," Erek said. "I could not fight. I am programmed to be nonviolent."

"Who programmed you?" I asked.

"The Pemalites created the Chee," Erek explained. "The Pemalites were a peaceful race. Then one day, the Howlers appeared out of Z-space and decimated them. I will help you defeat the Howlers any way I can. However, I cannot kill or hunt a living being."

"...I understand. Lucky for you, you're not programmed to kill," I said, clasping my legs. "I am, in a way."

After two hours, Rachel and Tobias relieved me. Erek, being an android, needed no sleep. I curled up on one of the soft beds the Iskoort have made available for us. I tried to get some sleep. But I just couldn't. I still grasped to my legs and thought of everything. Everything that has happened to me. 

"Can't sleep?"

I looked up to Cassie who was resting next to me. I nodded.

"I...keep thinking about everything," I told her.

"...Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be okay," she said with a smile. I smiled weakly.

A smell like oil and mothballs and...

"Insecticide!" Rachel warned.

We jumped out of beds, alerted.

[ Howlers! ] Tobais yelled.

The Howlers were pumping poison into our hideout. They have learned fast. Too fast! Insect morphs were no longer a choice. The stench of poison was growing stronger by the second.

I was already morphing to merlin. Takehiro into goshawk. And the others were morphing birds, too. I could stock an aviary. A bald eagle, a pair of ospreys, a northern harrier, a red-tailed hawk, a merlin, a goshawk and a peregrine falcon.

Wait a minute. I felt something familiar by the type of birds we had morphed. Was it that vis-?

[ Erek! ] Jake demanded. [ Can you project a hologram through another window? A hologram of us? ]

"Absolutely. There would be no harm to the Howlers, and it might save you. That would be well within my parameters."

[ On three, ] Jake said. [ One, two, NOW! ]

The far window slid open. Instantly eight birds flew towards it. Dracon beams burned. Flechette guns rattled. The Howlers were attacking the hologram. Jake's plan was working!

The near window opened. I spread my wings and flapped with all my strength. I blew out of the window, flapping like crazy, desperate for every foot of distance. The others instantly pulled ahead.

TSSEEEEW!

[ Agggghhhh! ] I screamed.

A pain! Like a red-hot poker driven into my wing. I've been hit!

[ Kaoru! ] Takehiro yelled.

[ I'm okay! ] I assured him. Still the pain was burning like hell. I was still flying. It wasn't over yet.

[ Down, down, down! ] Jake yelled.

The others were diving. Down into the maze of trees and bushes and flowers. I followed, blazing along the lane, inches above the heads of Iskoort out walking in the early light of dawn.

B-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-t-t!

A line of flechettes tore a tree apart inches ahead of me.

The Howlers were after me!

I turned a sharp left, banking around a line of trees. A Howler burst from the vegetation ahead. 

[ Pull up! ] Tobias yelled

Tseeeew! Tseeeew!

Marco's left wing was gone, falling like burning embers among the strolling Iskoort. Marco tumbled, out of control, falling like a stone. He hit the ground, disappearing from view.

Jake dived after him.

A Howler jumped from an overhanging tree. He aimed his beam weapon even as he fell.

Tseeeeew! Tseeeew!

[ Aggghhh! ] Jake hollered.

[ We have to help Jake and Marco! ] I yelled. I banked hard right. 

Tree! Eek!

I slammed headfirst into a tree I never saw coming. I fell to the ground, knocked silly. An Iskoort was standing over me, staring down.

[ Call a member of Embalmers Guild! ] he called. 

[ I'm not dead yet! ] I replied angrily.

Jake was hollering in my head. [ The Ellimist and Crayak have an agreement. They can't kill the Iskoort! Use the Iskoort for cover! ]

[ Ax! behind you! ]

[ Here comes another one! ]

The others were running for their lives. 

[ Kaoru! ] Takehiro yelled.

[ Just go! ] I yelled at him. [ Don't worry about me! ]

My head was starting to clear. I got up.

Flap. Flap. Flap. Cassie landed next to me. [ Are you okay? ]

[ Yeah... I think so, ] I said.

[ Then let's haul! ] Cassie took off, straining for altitude.

I flapped once, twice. I was high enough to see a Howler. He was bounding towards us, his dead blue eyes focused on us. [ Cassie – watch out! ] I screamed.

TSEEEEW! The Howler fired!

A bald eagle attacked! Rachel.

I flapped up, turning towards the Howler. 

He brought his Dracon beam up, aimed.

TSEEEEW! TSEEEEW!

[ Agggghhhh! ]

Cassie tumbled out of the air.

[ Cassie! ] Rachel screamed.

[ I'm...I'm okay... I'll demorph... Don't worry. ]

Then, I remembered something. The vision. The aliens in the vision were the Iskoort. The birds were us. It was all happening. It was coming true!

The Howler was closing in on Cassie, weapon drawn.

[ Cassie! FLY AWAY! ] I screamed. I screamed till my lungs started to burn. [ FLY AWAY!!! ]

I dove.

Rachel dove.

I reached out, ready to rake the Howler's bald head with my talons.

TSEEEEW! TSEEEEW!

The Howler fired at point-blank range.

[ NO! ] Rachel screamed.

I stared in horror. Cassie couldn't have survived that blast. Her osprey body was smoking. I cold smell the acrid odour of burning flesh. I couldn't save her in time. 

Oh lord, no.

Suddenly a group of Iskoort came zipping down the path. They walked over Cassie's body and it disappeared.

[ Hey! ] I yelled.

Rachel swooped to attack.

[ Easy, easy, ] Tobias said. [ It's us. ]

Erek had created a hologram of Iskoort. Ax, Marco, and Tobias were hidden inside. Erek dropped the hologram long enough to examine Cassie, to see if there was any way he could save her.

After a tense moment, the hologram reappeared. "I'm sorry," Erek said. "Cassie is dead."

Dead? I felt myself shattered. Horrified. 

The vision...came true. It really did.

[ No... ] Rachel said. Her fierce eagle eyes were blank. But I could hear the pain in her voice. 

The others were silent as we rendezvoused with guide and found a new place to hide. An abandoned factory. Filled with mysterious, dusty machinery. 

Erek set Cassie's osprey body down on the seat of a strange machine that was like a merry-go-round for tools. Rachel found an old blanket and covered her up. Rachel and I demorphed.

"What happened to Jake? And Takehiro?" I asked.

[ I saw them go over the edge, ] Ax said.

"Are they...gone?" I asked, shivering.

[ No, ] Tobias said harshly. [ I'm going to find them. ]

"I'll go with you," Rachel said. 

[ No, ] Tobias said again. [ If the Howlers attack, you'll need maximum firepower here. I'll go alone. ]

Tobias left.

As soon as he was gone, Rachel turned to me, her eyes shining with grief and worry. Her intensity frightened me.

"This is all your fault," she said quietly.

Marco had also demorphed and watched silently from a few feet away.

[ Rachel, ] Ax said. [ We are all sad. Blaming one another will not help. ]

Rachel's eyes were locked onto mine. Blazing with anger.

"My...fault?" I asked meekly.

"You got Cassie killed," she said.

"Rachel," Marco tried.

But Rachel didn't back off. She was right up in my face. "I want you to promise me something," she said.

"What?" I asked.

"That you'll stay out of the way from now on," Rachel said. "I don't want you getting anyone else killed."

*****

Tigerlily-2250 – Ah, but Rachel will bark at her again as you saw in this chapter. But don't worry, things will turn out fine for Kaoru, hee-hee... I think. Thanks for reviewing.

Gilluin – Well, there may be but Ax's bond with Kaoru will grow stronger in later books so YES! THERE WILL BE ROMANCE BETWEEN THEM! Thanks for the review.

John - *Takes a deep breath* Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! These info really helps me with the HP fanfic! Oh, thank you! And mostly thanks for the Japanese compass animals! That helps me with the Houses of Shoyoku (Japanese school of Witchcraft and Wizardry)! And greatfully, thanks for reviewing! 

Vickie: *Runs away happy to write down her ideas* This is gonna be a big success! Yipee!

A/N: Next chapter will be up soon!


	22. Chapter 21: Twins: Pain

Chapter 21 

Kaoru

"...Fine," I said, not realizing that I said that. "I promise not to take any more chances."

Rachel finally backed off. Retreated to a corner with her grief. Marco and Ax went after her. I could hear the three of them whispering but I couldn't hear what they were saying.

I sat with my back against a wall and waited for Tobias, Jake and Zack to return. Erek sat silently a few yard off. I almost have the sense he was protecting me.

I was numb. Horrified by Cassie's death. Racked with guilt. But unsure what I could have done to prevent it. Maybe if I had known about the vision. No. That wouldn't be convenient. Maybe...if I had never joined. Never known all of this. I tried to hide my tears, but I let it all out. 

Tick.

Tick. 

Tick. 

Hours seemed to creep by. Then –

Flap, flap, flap.

I jumped to my feet as one – no, two – three! – birds flew into the factory. Relief rushed over me as the others came running.

[ Prince Jake! ]

"Jake!"

"Oh, Jake... Cassie... Cassie is..."

Jake landed next to where Cassie's small form was laid out. He began to grow put pf his falcon form, to re-emerge as human. As his human mouth formed, he let out a scream filled with rage and grief that turned my stomach.

It was my fault. If only I had told them. If only. My lips trembled as I bit it. I was crying. Crying because...I have lost a friend whom I've just met. Like Sakura. 

If only I never had met them. None of this would have happen. 

If only...

*****

Takehiro 

We all looked down at Jake as he stared down at Cassie, screaming. I felt sorry for him. To lose someone very close. Somehow, I had that feeling too. And this time, it was the third time. 

I looked around and counted who was still here.

All was present except...

"Kaoru?" I called softly. She wasn't around. But I sworn I saw her sitting not far. "Kaoru?"

I saw a wave of something near the entrance of the factory. I walked closely to it. Tied to a pole was a piece of blue cloth. 

A bow. Kaoru's bow.

I pulled it away and looked at it carefully. I stared up at the entrance with horrified eyes. She had left the factory. 

"Kaoru!" I yelled, throwing away the ribbon and dashing out of the factory. I looked around, trying to see a glimpse of her in the crowds of Iskoort. But she was already gone. Gone.

"Kaoru!" I called again. She didn't answer. Nor did she come back.

"What's wrong?" Marco asked, coming out of the factory.

"Kaoru's missing!"

"Well, she couldn't have gone far."

"Leave her," someone said icily.

We looked at Rachel. She was glaring at us. 

"How can you say that? The Howlers might come after her!" I yelled.

"So what? If it wasn't for her, Cassie would have been alive!" she barked.

I couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Are you saying this is Kaoru's fault?!" I demanded. 

She didn't reply. Only, glared at me.

"...If it's her fault too, then it's mine as well," I snapped.

"Zack," Marco tried.

But I ignored. "But the one person I blamed on is you, Rachel."

She stared at me, startled for a while, then glared back at me.

"Because I trusted you! I trusted you as a friend to be helpful for my sister! She only joined this group! How could she have known this would happen?! TELL ME HOW!" I snapped loudly at her that she nearly shrugged her shoulders.

Time was ticking. I had to find Kaoru. I turned away from her and ran to find Kaoru. She couldn't have gone far. I had to find her before the Howlers do.

...Or else, I would lose another person that I cared, just like Sakura and Cassie.

******

Kaoru 

I ran. I ran till I hid in a building with mirrors. Mirrors that looped, tangled, widened, shortened and lengthened. I fell to the floor, my back facing a mirror and wept. Wept for Cassie. I blamed on myself for not saving her sooner. 

For not telling everyone the vision. 

It was my fault I didn't do anything. If only I had...

If only you had… 

I lifted my head from my hands. Someone just spoke. But who?

"Who's there?"

**But you thought it was merely a dream. You didn't see its true meaning.**

"H-How was I suppose to know this would happen?!" I demanded.

**You hid away from the darkness.**

Darkness? "What do you mean by that?!" 

How far will you run? How long will you hide? It will break through your defenses, no matter how hard you try to stop it.

"It? What are you talking about?!"

Your other self.

"Who are you?!" I demanded.

Cruel laughter resounded in the building, in the darkness. 

"Who am I?" the voice asked. 

Suddenly, in a mirror to my far right was a red eye that pulsed and seemed to grow some sort of extension from below. A body of sort? Or a machine? A little of neither both. 

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Crayak."

I slowly backed away. Something about this, this Crayak frightened me. More the feeling I faced when encountering Visser Three. 

Laughter echoed from a mirror to my far left. A creature was in it. Two legs. Body held forward and balanced by a stubby tail. Like a bird or a small dinosaur.

Its hands were flimsy. Weak. Its head was vaguely human in shape. The eyes in the head, wide-set.

"Looks like someone here needs help," the creature said with a grin. Intelligent. Yet evil. "Don't you, Kaoru of the Shattered Sight?"

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to sound brave. 

"We know you are brave," Crayak's tone condescended. "But you cannot always be as brave as you are. You do need help."

"...And why would I need your help?" I spat.

"You want to be free, don't you? Free from your haunted past. Free from all the deaths that you yourself caused. I can free you. Free you from everything. Free from it," it said.

"What do you mean?! Free myself from what?" I shouted.

"From your other self."

"What does that mean? What other self?!" I yelled.

"You want to know?" the creature sang.

With one clawed finger, it pointed to the mirror in front of me. I looked up. Slowly, as if emerging from the depths of the mirror, a figure took form. A figure I kept on seeing in my nightmares. A figure I wished I never saw.

Myself. My evil self. The one I saw in my subconscious mind. The one from my vision. I nearly tumbled back as she stared coldly with those calm eyes. Eyes of a killer, a murderer.

"I-It's a dream! It has to be," I whimpered.

"A dream? If it were, can this happen?" Crayak laughed.

As if walking towards me, one foot stepped out of the mirror, followed by the other. Out the mirror, she walked. And stood right before me. For real. 

"This-This is just an illusion," I spat at Crayak. 

"How can it be an illusion..." a voice, a familiar voice spoke. 

Was that me speaking? No, it couldn't be. I didn't even move my mouth.

"When I am you?" the samurai asked.

I shivered terribly. The samurai spoke...my voice. 

Shnng! The samurai drew her sword from the scabbard.

_Can you defeat me? Can you seal me away? You can't. _

Before I could do anything, before I could react, she thrust me with the cold blade right in my shoulder. I felt pain. Pain for the first time. And it was different from any other pain I ever felt before.

*****

Takehiro 

_Where is she? _

I ran through the crowds of Iskoort, looking left and right, hoping to see her among them. 

_Could she have gone far?_

I pushed through, hoping to see her before the Howlers would find her.

_Please..._

I felt panicked, worried and horrified.

_Please, let me find her!_

My only sister. The only one I cared since a lot of things had happened to us. 

My father left us for no good reason.

Sakura, our friend and Miaso's older sister, was murdered.

Our mother told us to leave Japan. Not because she didn't want us, but it was for our own sake.

Our sake from what?

It didn't matter.

But what kept me on when those happened was Kaoru. She had high hopes and determination. 

"We might meet mom and dad again," she used to say. "We just might."

Because of her, my life would have been different. Because of her, I would have never been strong.

KA-SKRSH!

I stopped. I heard the sound of glass breaking nearby. A few blocks from here. I dashed to the direction of where the sound came. 

_Oh, please, let Kaoru be alright._

*~*~*~*~*

Kaoru 

Glass shattered over me as I crashed into a mirror. Oh, god, the pain. I coughed out blood as I tried to crawl away from the approaching samurai. Retreating wasn't going to be easy. She kicked me in the stomach and thrown me aside.

"How does it feel to be weak?" the creature asked. "Painful?"

I choked out, feeling the warmth of my own blood come out of my mouth. I struggled to my feet and clutched to my stomach. I saw a flash of metal. I ducked. It was just inches from my forehead. 

POW!

I choked. She fired a punch at me. I fell down, clutching in pain. I couldn't bare it. I couldn't take it. It was too unendurable.

"Do you to be free? Free from your other self?" Crayak asked. "I can help you."

WHOOSH! It had no sound, but it felt like there should have been a sound.

In an instant, I found myself in a world that everything was altered. I wasn't in the building. I couldn't explain where I was. But there was one thing I could describe. A mirror stood far from me. A mirror that showed the building. Showed the samurai and me lying painfully, bleeding.

It was as if I was there but not really there. 

And I knew I wasn't alone. Crayak was with me.

"Feel better?" Crayak asked. Its tone was like a mad person. "Do you want to be free from this torture? I can help you. I can help you gain the power. The power you need to break free. You can use your true powers. To wipe away your fears and terror. To destroy the Yeerks in a blink of an eye."

"...Why are you helping me? There's a catch, isn't there?" I asked. I didn't trust this – whatever it is. 

"Catch?" it laughed. "Why, simply a favour, I am asking. I want you to destroy one person. The one called Jake."

That startled me. "Why?"

"Because he destroyed my Howlers once before you joined the Animorphs."

"...No," I hissed. 

"Kaoru, think properly. This is a chance to destroy the Yeerks once and for all. To save the life of every human on the planet. This is also a chance to be free. Are you willing to sacrifice billions of lives and yourself to save just one? I'm offering you the chance. What is it going to be?"

I relaxed a fist. If I would accept, all the Yeerks would be gone and everyone could have a normal life. But then...I would be a killer if I had to kill Jake.

"No! You can't make me murder anyone!" I yelled, backing away. "I said to myself I wouldn't do anymore bloodshed. I won't kill anyone again!"

Crayak chuckled. "You say you wouldn't...but what about your dark side?"

"Huh?" 

What about my dark side? I felt scared for some reason. Was my dark side a threat?

"Sooner or later, you will lose all control over your dark side. She will run free and kill again. You will be endangering your friends. Including your brother," Crayak added.

I never realized that. All this time, I was a danger to everyone. Just because of my dark side.

"All you need is to kill Jake and you will be free. You will not be a killer to them and everyone is happy. So what shall it be?"

If I were to kill Jake, I'd still be a murderer! I wouldn't be free from it. From my endless sin! That snapped me into reality. 

"NO!" I screamed. "I WON'T DO IT!"

"...You're letting a bargain go to waste, Kaoru," Crayak uttered. 

WHOOSH! I was back. On the floor, breathing heavily. I heard the swing of the sword. I dodged to the left, missing the thrusting blade that would have daggered into me. I quickly got up and faced my dark side. But she was gone. 

And she appeared an inch near my face. She was so close I could punch her. But I didn't react enough. She swung a kick right at my stomach, throwing me to another mirror. 

KA-SKRSH!

Every piece of broken glass fell everywhere as I felt myself being hauled out of the building onto the street. I tried to get up but I was loosing blood fast. The samurai approached me. 

"This is your last chance, Kaoru." Crayak's voice resounded in my head. "Just say the word." 

"...N-no," I managed to mumble. I didn't want to. "I rather die than to kill again!"

"So be it." I heard the samurai speak sharply.  

Without warning, my dark side fired a blow at me, this time more powerful. I skidded across the floor at about maybe ten feet away. The bones in my right arm cracked into pieces. I coughed out a lot of blood. 

Then she walked closer to me. She was still smiling. She was enjoying this. When she was near, she gave me her icy cold face before she raised her sword, directing at my heart, 

I closed my eyes. I knew the truth. I had no time to morph. I was going to die. And no one was going to save me. 

And I wasn't afraid to face death again.

SHASH!

_Am I dead yet_, I wondered. 

I opened my eyes. 

Standing there in front of me was Takehiro. Not only that, three giant plates encircling a circular transparent shield, all made entirely of light had suddenly appeared at his command and were protecting us from the reserved-edge sword. 

I heard shouts behind us. Coming to our aid were the gang. Then Ax gazed at the shields and shouted.

[ Those...are the Shields of Karine! ]

*****

Tigerlily-2250 and S.H. – The reason why Ellimist is giving Kaoru a task is because...wait, I'd be talking the spoiler. Let's just say three new ethereal beings want to know whether she's worthy of holding their power. And yes, S.H., I am sorry if I've taken that part from the book but I did try to change it as possible. Gomen. And yes, Ellimist knows. Tigerlily, don't worry, Cassie will live, also Takehiro.

  
Wait a min... Drat! Gave a spoiler!

Anyway, thanks for reviewing.


	23. Chapter 22: Takehiro: Awakening

****

**Chapter 22**

Takehiro

I heard Ax shout those words. The three plates that were protecting us from an evil look-alike Kaoru are the Shields of Karine. I'd never expected them to be called that. 

I only found out I had this power a while ago. Back when we discovered another Yeerk Pool underground and things didn't go too well, we tried to escape, which Rachel had pulled a Dracon Beam at the underground ceiling, telling us to morph into moles. I didn't react in time and was about to be buried alive when I discovered my power. It helped me stop the cave-in before I could morph into a mole and join the others at the surface. Since then I never told anyone or showed anyone about this power. 

Until now... 

I turned back to Kaoru while holding the Shields of Karine. "Kaoru, are you alright?"

She didn't speak. Just stared at me. Well, I knew that would be her reaction if she saw the Shields. 

She was all covered with wounds and loosing blood fast. She gripped her left arm, probably broken. Quickly, Jake came to her side, shocked to see her in this condition. I turned back to the fighter. 

That fighter, who looked actually like Kaoru but different, just smiled coldly. Just like how Kaoru was back in the warehouse. 

"Okay, I'm seeing double," Marco said. He rubbed his eyes, hoping he was imagining. But when he opened again, he knew he wasn't.  

[ That cannot be Kaoru, ] Ax said, his tone changing with woe. [ She isn't human. ]

"Oh. So what was your first clue then, Ax-man?" Marco uttered. 

"Who are you?!" I demanded. 

She just smiled. Then I realized something. The only one who was behind all this could be...

"Crayak! Come out, you monster! You did this to my kid sister, didn't you?!"

"Did?" the crafty voice that we all hated to hear spoke. 

In an instant, Crayak was hovering above the fighter. Not alone. The Drode was with him.

"I was merely trying to help her," Crayak said coldly. "Until she was the one who refused my offer."

"Offer? You're trying to kill her!" I shouted.

"So overprotected you are, Takehiro of Shielded Soul," the Drode snickered. 

"What if I am? She's my kid sister!" 

"A brother and a sister born of the same blood," Crayak mumbled. "But sometimes, they can be enemies to each other."

"What is that suppose to mean?" I yelled.

"She has been keeping secrets from you. All of you." That voice came from the fighter. We all stared at her. "Her visions... She believed they were nothing more than dreams. So they meant nothing to her. If she had told you the vision, your friend, Cassie would still be alive."

"Shut up!" I screamed. I didn't want her to talk about my sister. 

"Also, she had that vision...of your father leaving."

I went blank. She...had a vision of our dad leaving. She never told me that.

"If she had told you, you would have been able to stop him from leaving. But she didn't," she said coldly.

I lowered the shields down. For once in my life, I was shocked. The fighter wasn't lying. If Kaoru had told me about the vision, we would still have dad. But she was only five then. How could she have known? 

"So the only person you should be blaming is your own sister," the fighter said.

"Shut up!" I demanded angrily. "The only person I blame the most is that idiot who called himself my father!"

"...I'm sorry..."

I turned back to her whisper. We all did. And when we did, we saw Kaoru. She was crying.

"...It's my fault Cassie died. I'm sorry I never told anyone...about the visions... I should have... I'm sorry..." she whimpered. 

"But you didn't," the fighter hissed coldly with her grin. "You are nothing more than a threat to them. As always and will forever be. An unforgivable sinner."

Kaoru grounded her teeth as she cried. Jake started to look a little shocked. Marco glanced at her, not believing his ears. Ax stared at her with four worried eyes. 

I looked painfully at her. She was crying so badly.  

"...I forgive you." Kaoru looked up to Jake pleadingly as he spoke those words. I was surprised when he said that. "You couldn't have known this would have happened."

"...But..." Kaoru mumbled.

"How can you say that?" the fighter barked when she heard this. "She was the one who led your friend to death. She cannot be forgivable."

"She can," Jake said. "It wasn't her fault."

He sighed and buried his face in his hands until finally he looked back at Kaoru. "I believe you, Kaoru. It wasn't your fault Cassie's gone." 

I could have sworn I saw a tear on his cheek. Then Kaoru sobbed.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." she went on crying. 

I turned back to the fighter. I was filling up with hatred. This all happened because of that fighter. This was all because of that sword. 

"I won't forgive you," I spat at the fighter. 

**_If you wish to protect them..._**

"Neither will I forgive you, Crayak..." 

**_Then awaken us, the Shields of Karine._**

"For hurting my sister..."

**_We shall help you..._**

"For saying that it's her fault..."

**_To shield all that you have come to protect._**

"And for making her cry!" 

In that moment, I felt a power waking up inside of me. The ground suddenly trembled. Not to mention the air became cold. And lighting suddenly lit up in the sky. 

Then the most unexpected thing happened. 

Three towers suddenly burst from the ground and swirled around like a cyclone. They each took form like dragons. Each was made of a part of nature. One was entirely made of rock. Its head formed into tresses of jagged rocks. It had two beady eyes and a lot of teeth. The second one was made of icicles in the shape of a mutated snake. Its spiked icicles flicked up and hissed loudly. The last one was a swirling column of electricity. It was like the other dragons but more fierce. They all were like any eastern dragon you would see in books, but they were somewhat like alien monsters.

And they were powerful.

_I will protect everyone! _

I suddenly began changing. This wasn't a morph but something different.

The string that tied my ponytail suddenly broke off and my short hair lengthened as long as two thirds of my body. It was then a metal ring materialized and clipped my hair into a ponytail again. My skin changed from a beige colour to a ghostly white shade. My ears pointed sharply like that of what you would call an elf. 

Unexpectedly, a suit of armor materialized over my body. It was like a karate uniform, only the shirt was long like a coat. Its style was bizarre and made of cloth yet unbreakable metal. I felt strong-plated boots materialize around my feet and gauntlets that looked like durable appeared around my hands. A black stripe was suddenly drawn on the left cheek of my face. A small pad-shaped square appeared on my right cheek. To complete my transformation, a thin circular headgear locked around my head.

The swirling cyclone soon stopped and everything was calm. I held back the Shields of Karine. I felt the power in them.

I glared up to the fighter, Crayak and the Drode. 

I was ready to fight. 

"W-W-What?" I heard Marco utter shockingly and fall on his rear.

I knew they were all staring at me from behind, shocked. I was even surprised this armor just came to me. What was more surprising was that I knew what to do next.

Then I heard Erek shout from behind me. "It's impossible! He's has the Jauria Knight Armor?!"

Was that what the armor was called? Maybe. But I didn't have time for his lecturing. I had to fight.

"No!" Crayak shouted, probably shocked to see the dragons eyeing him. "You... You were not supposed to exist!"

The dragons were the Guardians of the three Shields of Karine. Or so that's what '_they'_ told me. Each had a name. They told me they each came from a different planet.

The dragon made of electricity was called Juretoji. The ice dragon said it was called Plutium, And the last one, the earth dragon, its name was Saturain. 

**_"Is that so? Funny, I don't remember being non-existent, do you, Plutium?" _**Juretoji asked in a harsh voice. 

**_"No,"_** Plutium said in a womanly voice. **_"I believe we were sleeping instead."_**

**_"We have awakened as the same as the other Guardians of Karine have,"_** Saturain spoke like a leader. **_"It has been long since we were called by our pervious master. Now..."_**

Saturain gazed down at me. I remembered seeing his expression before back in the cave-in, that time when my powers 'woke' up. 

**_"What shall you do?"_** Saturain asked.

I glared at the fighter. "I'll fight."

"You wish to protect an outsider? How pathetic is that?" she laughed.

"You're the only one who's pathetic!" I yelled. 

"Then say goodbye." The fighter suddenly dashed towards me, drawing the sword up high. She charged in incredible speed, pointing the sword at me. I held up the shields and as expected, it blocked the attack. 

She changed her stance and continuously attacked like a wild animal. But the shields stayed strong, unbreakable as I took steps backwards. This went on for a while. Then I charged, pushing her away with the shields. I drove her down to the ground with the massive strength of the shields. They were more powerful in both offense and defense!

I drew back, ready for the next move. Weakly she got to her feet, but she was still smiling slyly. I had to be cautious. 

Instantly, she levitated and dashed towards me, seizing the sword. Quickly, I gathered up the power and this time, the dragons came to me. 

They encircled in front of me, creating a shield. It hardened like rock and ice and was electrified by the voltage of Juertoji's jolts. Like a gunshot, the power fired from the shield and spurted at the fighter, spearing her side.

She fell on her knees in pain. Her side was scorched. It was then that the three Guardians were gone but I knew they were not gone forever. 

Then her gaze turned away. I followed it.

To my friends far away from us. 

No.

To my sister who sat there with wide eyes. 

"No matter," the fighter suddenly spoke. "She won't be protected for any longer."

I knew the truth. But it was then I was easily distracted by her threat. She suddenly disappeared. I had thought she was after my sister but then she reappeared in front of me and punched me, aiming at my stomach. The power of her punch was so intense, it drove me across the battlefield. I came into contact to a building, feeling the concrete breaking behind my back. I fell down on my knees. I was expecting all my bones shattered but only I suffered a rib. 

I watched her turn away and dashed towards my friends. Her speed has increased suddenly.

There was no way the Animorphs could possibly stop her! They didn't have the power to fight against her. 

Out of the blues, Kaoru quickly got to her feet and ran a few meters away from the others before anyone could stop her. She held up her good arm, like she was defending. I saw tears still blurring her eyes and her teeth grounding. 

"It's me you want!" she yelled. "SO COME AND GET ME!!!"

I froze in fear. She was going to sacrifice her life for the Animorphs. I quickly got to my feet and took a leap into the air. I was suddenly levitating. Like I had wings on my boots. I didn't stop to think why. I soared fast like a goshawk. Faster than the fighter. I flew past the fighter and I stretched out my arms. I grabbed Kaoru in my arms.

I felt the sword slash my back. I fell, bringing Kaoru with me. I saw my own blood dripping everywhere. We skidded across the ground, my back hitting the floor. It hurt so badly. 

I managed to get up and look down at my sister. She moaned as she held her broken arm but stared up at me with worried eyes. 

"Kaoru, are you alright?" I shouted. 

Before she could answer that, her eyes suddenly went wide. I had wondered why. 

First I felt sudden pain coming from my back and out of my chest. I looked down where I found a cold blade through me. 

And before I knew it, I was dead.

*****

John and Tigerlily-2250 – Well, here's the next chapter you've been waiting for! Hope you liked it. Thanks for reviewing!

Gilluin – Looks like we have something in common. We have never read the Andalite Chronicles and can't find it in every single library. And of course not, history won't repeat itself like Elfangor and Loren. The future will look bright for Ax and Kaoru. Depends of the situations that's gonna happen for these two. For eg, Ryo-Mew-Ki has a major crush on Ax and will do ANYTHING to get him. Which will anger Kaoru and she might likely to strangle her. :P Thanks for the lovely review! 


	24. Chapter 23: Kaoru: The dragons

**Chapter 23**

****

Kaoru

He lay on the ground, dead.

My evil self had stood behind and stabbed him before he could react. She held up the reversed-edge sword that was covered with my brother's blood. 

She...murdered my brother. She killed him.

I was locked in fright. I gazed at my dead brother. My twin brother, the only person I knew closely since we were born. 

Everything was quiet. So quiet.

Only the wind howled. But that didn't engross me. I stared at Takehiro. He lied there still. He wasn't going to come back. He was gone.

I reached down and hurled him closely to me. I wrapped my arm around him tightly and cried on his shoulder silently, biting my lower lip. 

I have lost a brother. 

He wasn't coming back.

And he was gone for good.

"Now..." The samurai came closer and drew up her sword. "You can join him."

She fired and then-

FWAPP!

I heard the whisper of a blade hit the reversed-edge sword. The cursed sword whirled away from the samurai's hand and hit into the floor where the handle broke off. 

[ Ax! Get Kaoru away! Everyone, into position! ] I heard Jake ordered. 

In a swift moment, everyone was in their battle morphs, encircling around me like a shield. Ax was beside me, a pair of eyes looking at me and the other pair glaring at the fighter. 

[ Kaoru? ] he called worriedly. At the corner of my eye, he whirled his tail around me. He looked like he was securing me. At the same time, he was trying to comfort me.

But I didn't want to be comforted. I wanted my brother back. 

I hugged Takehiro tightly and tried not to scream. I knew the fact he was gone. And it was because of me. I gritted my teeth hard, not because of the bruises, cuts and my broken arm...but the pain I was feeling inside me.

"Move," the samurai ordered but everyone took their stand. Jake's fur bristled. Ax's tail arched a bit. They were all alert.

[ Oh, sure, we'll move. LIKE WE WANT TO SEE ZACK'S SISTER DIE TOO!!! ] Marco shouted. 

[ You've gone too far! You killed Takehiro! ] Jake growled. [ I won't forgive you of that! ]

"The only one you should not forgive is her," she said, pointing at me. "She is me. So she is to blame as well. And besides, her brother had to die anyway."

[ You... ] Jake failed to find the words to use. 

"What? You do not believe me? Do you not see the person that stands before you? I am her and she is me. That is all you need to believe..."

[ You're different from her! ]

"Different? How can we...when we share the same fate?"

All those words, I didn't want to listen. I wanted to be deaf.

I hated myself. I felt helpless. Overprotected. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't stop our father from leaving. I couldn't save Sakura from those gangsters. I couldn't stop the vision of Cassie's death from coming true. Now, I have lost a brother because I couldn't do anything.

I wanted to fight. I wanted to do something that wouldn't go wrong. I wanted to protect everyone. 

I wanted to...but...

**_Fight..._**

I heard them. In my head. Voices belonging to three individuals. Each different.

**_If you wish to protect._**

They sounded like a steady heartbeat.

**_If you want your friends alive,_**

They were talking to me. Calling me.

**_Then you will have to fight for them! _**

I wanted to... I really did.

**_Then prove to us! Prove to the Guardians of the Eyes of Karine! Not by your words but by your actions!_**

It was at that moment I understood everything. I understood what I had to do. 

I gazed up to the Animorphs, all defending me, and then to the samurai. They were no match to my dark side, even if the number of five to one was an advantage. Even in their battle morphs, they would easily be defeated or worse, get killed. 

I was the only one who could do this.

"I see..." I mumbled to myself. 

I gazed back at my dead brother and gave one last hug before I placed him down on the floor and got on my feet. I walked away from Ax's defensive tail. I walked past the three animals that stood on guard. I walked on, until I came a short distance away from them. I gave one glare to my evil self. 

This time I knew what to do.

"You said that I am you and you are me," I said. "I don't believe you."

The samurai looked at me curiously. "Isn't it obvious that I am you?"

"Oh shut up," I hissed coldly. "I'm not you. And I'll never be you."

That made her back in alarm but she gave her cold gaze. Before she spoke in her cold hissing, I cut her short.

"Crayak! You think you can force me into killing but you can't!"

Crayak gave a soft chuckle from his place. The eyeball. "And why do you say so? I haven't force you. I have only trying to bargain you."

"Then tell me... If you wanted Jake killed, why don't you do it yourself?" I saw Crayak slightly trembled back. "You can't, can you? You only use pawns to do the jobs. You're as low as dirt."

"How dare you say those words!" Crayak's voice changed, feeling insulted. "I gave you a chance to be free from all the pain you suffered!"

"What pain? If I did what you asked, I would still feel it. You can't erase my pain. I would still feel it no matter what or how you do. You can do nothing to the pain I felt for so long," I told Crayak. "Nothing to me as well."

As I spoke, a breeze began to swirl, surrounding me. A spark of fire ignited and a flow of droplets whirled around. A low calm mini twister of fire, water and wind spun around me. 

"I won't run away just because I'm afraid I'll go crazy," I said. "Neither will I run away from my fears and those visions. I'll fight, Crayak! You hear me? I'll make sure no one dies again! I'll make sure that double of mine doesn't hurt anyone again!"

"You fool," Crayak said. "If that's the way you want, so be it! Your dark side will always haunt you for eternity. And slowly one by one, all your friends and family will die by _your_ hands. It shall be a slow progress for you. And it shall only be you to blame."

When he said those words, I felt angry. I wasn't the one to be blamed. I was the one who ignored everything. Now I wouldn't ignore what I had to do.

"You...AIRHEAD!!!" I screamed.

In an instant, fire, wind and water exploded, as if they were responding to my anger. They were surrounding me in a howling cyclone of three pillars of elements. 

Each swirling pillar took shape. The pillar of fire formed into a dragon completely in fire. It had a mane like a lion and its ember eye stared at the samurai with leadership. The next pillar of the water, the swirling tip flattened into a snake-like head. Spidery fins emerged from the sides of its head and down along its watery pillar. It had one eye as clear as water. The last pillar of wind transformed as well. This last one took the likeness of a dragon made of rock and had short tusks. It looked solid but at the same time looked ghastly like gas. It also had one eye, just like the other dragons. They each gave a roar, nearly shaking the ground.

I knew who they were. 

They were the Guardians of the Eyes of Karine.

"Impossible!" Crayak yelled as he was being pushed away from the dominant cyclone. "Her powers were not supposed to be awakened!"

**_"Impossible?"_** a voice spoke. It sounded like it was telepathic. At the sound time, it sounded like it was spoken. I recognized it. It was coming from the dragon of fire. **_"Nothing seems impossible in the eye of the beholder."_**

**_"We have opened our eyes to see the truth,"_** the dragon of water said motherly but harshly. **_"You let the reflection of our master run free and let its mockery kill the one who holds our brothers and sister."_**

**_"We have awakened by the ignition of our master's emotion,"_** the wind dragon said boldly. **_"And we shall aid her in battle."_**

With that, the dragons drew back their heads and let out three powerful roars that shook the earth. The creature at Crayak's aid put up his claw to shield himself from the power. The samurai was also being pushed away. For the first time, I saw fear in her eyes. I knew why.

I was changing too. Not morphing but changing. Just like Takehiro.

Light engulfed me inside the elemental cyclone. I felt the power flow within me. The power to fight.

My ears stretched painlessly as my skin faded to a milky color. My hair grew longer beyond my knees and was loosely bind by a metal band that materialized from nowhere. That wasn't the only thing that had materialized. 

An outfit of amour cast over my body, made of both cloth and indestructible plates. It was like Takehiro's armor but the shirt stretched above the knees. Reinforced boots wrapped around my feet. My arms and hands were covered with protective armbands and gauntlets. A layer of black covered a third of my face and left a stripe on my other cheek. Finally a thin ring-like headgear appeared around my head and fixed at the sides were the beads that fell from my locks of hair. 

My transformation was complete. Actually like how Takehiro transformed into his armor. I felt no pain. Nothing from my arm that was once broken. When I was changing, all my cuts and bruises were healed. 

From my right hand, a light glowed. I thrashed my hand to the sky and willingly, the dragons that were towering, dived towards me, each giving a roar. Out of the blues, the light absorbed the charging dragons, modifying into three blades of light. Like data in a computer, the blades were fused to a materializing rod and another set of blades appeared at the other end, changing into a double-bladed battle lance. It shone a brilliant light.

All came to ease once that was over. The cyclone had died away long before the battle lance came to me. 

[ No way... ] Rachel exclaimed behind me.

[ What just happened here? ] Marco asked. No one answered him.

"How is it that she and Takehiro have the Jauria Knight Armors?" Erek shouted in amazement. 

I gave one look at my enemies: the creature, Crayak and my dark side. 

"Hey, Jake," I called. I knew he would listen to me. I didn't look back though. "Do me a favour. If I go out of control...run away."

[ What? ] Jake uttered.

[ Okay, let me quote this: ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE?! ] Marco screamed. I gave a small giggle.

[ Kaoru... ] Jake spoke but I cut him short.

"This is my battle. Not yours. And I suspect I'll go crazy again. So please, run away...and live," I told them. 

Before they could do anything, could say anything, I took a leap and levitated into the air. I knew what to do. I don't know why or how but I knew what to do.  

"Do you really think you can fight us, Kaoru?" the creature laughed. 

And before he knew it, I appeared behind him. 

My speed had increased and I had flown past him without him noticing me. He tried to react but he was slow. With a thrust of the battle lance, I drove it at him and a surge of power took him down to earth like a rocket. The ground beneath him crumpled. He was barely hurt but he stared at me with frightened eyes.

"You were saying?" I asked. I gave one sharp glare at Crayak. His living mechanical parts quivered slightly. 

But I turned away to my dark side. This battle was between her and me. No one else. I took my position on the ground and gripped the battle lance. 

"Reflection against reflection," the samurai chuckled. She rose up one hand, in a blink of an eye, another battle lance appeared at her command. This one was different. It shone a black glow. "Which one of us is the truth while the other the lie?"

"I think you're the lie," I answered and smiled.

Annoyed, my self attacked. She swung her weapon but I endured the attack with a dangle of my battle lance. We fought, weapon hitting weapon. We were almost equal in combat. Almost. 

She took a step back and swung a leg at me but I dodged it easily. I thrust the battle lance but she dodged to the left and leapt into the air. I levitated after her and we attacked again. We went on, trying to damage the other. Sparks of light splattered everywhere when the battle lances hit each other. Each strike sent a rain of sparks. 

It was like being in Mortal Combat. 

The fight must have lasted for nine minutes. Beads of sweat were running down my face as I kept on assailing. The duplicate tried to do the same to me. But our attacks were dodged or blocked by each other. 

Then she changed her pace. She charged, holding up her lance as a shield. I tried to dodge it but I didn't in time. She hurled me down. Down to earth. I was coming down at a hundred feet before I felt the ground slamming me. 

The pain wasn't as bad as I had expected, only like a sting from my arm. 

I screamed. Why? Because my self had speared her battle lance into that arm. I was sure the bones and tissues were broken. I was losing blood. She thrust out her lance and grinned coldly at me. She drew it up again but I pushed myself away fast before she could attack. 

I got to my feet but the pain in my arm hurt. I turned back to the battle and she was coming, ready to slash me with her lance insanely.

"Die!" she shouted. 

WOOSH! Something flew past in front of her, distracting her. 

Suddenly, a giant ball of brown fur dashed at the left of the samurai. She didn't notice it. The furball fired a punch at her ribs. 

ROOOAR! The samurai drew back but by surprise, something with stripes discharged a swish of claws at her. Her right cheek was scratched. Jake. 

The furball was Rachel. Tobias being the distraction. 

I stood there, shocked. I had thought they would have run away but they didn't.

A pair of gorilla arms wrapped around the samurai before she could do harm to Jake. Marco heaved her away as if throwing a Frisbee across the field. 

She got to her feet. But as quick as lighting, a blade fired, aiming at the lance in her hand. It fell. 

Ax withdrew his tail and arched it, ready to battle. 

I didn't get it. Why were they still willing to fight when I could go crazy in any minute?

"What are you all still here?" I shouted. "I told you to leave!"

[ Have you forgotten something? You're still part of this team, ] Marco was the one who spoke first. He was still enraged to see his friend die. 

[ We're not going to lose another member! ] Jake shouted. [ Everyone, be ready! ]

[ And besides, Takehiro would be angry if anything happened to you! ] Rachel yelled.

"Rachel..." I uttered. "How can you say that? I broke your promise!"

[ Would you forget about that? ] she snapped regretfully. 

I couldn't believe what she was saying. 

[ Watch out! ] Jake warned.

The samurai was coming fast. She had her weapon in her hand. She was levitating a few inches off the ground. And she looked angry. She daggered the lance at Rachel but she moved to the left, missing the blade. 

"Fools! Helping her will only result in your death!" she hissed.

[ She's gone mad! ] Marco shouted.

The samurai swung her lance continually but gratefully everyone dodged her rapid swings. 

She suddenly took a step back, drawing her energy into the lance.

_A big one's coming?! _I thought. I needed to do something.

Call on my fangs of Earth's winds.

The wind dragon spoke to me. I heard him. I took hold my lance with both hands. I knew what to do to protect everyone. 

I gave a heave and a swing of my lance and immediately, shields made of cyclones appeared, enclosing the Animorphs and me. But I knew it wouldn't be enough because my enemy was aiming the power right at me.

A laser beam of electrified power fired from the lance. It broke through my shield and I felt it swallowing me up. It was intense. It felt like you were fired by a gun, only your whole body was burning up. I must have been thrown pretty far away because I came crashing into a Lego building. Probably suffered another rib and the worse wound on my arm.

[ Kaoru! ] I heard Ax shout.

[ Kaoru!!! ] Everyone was shouting.

"It is over," the samurai whispered and turned away.

"W-Wait..." I managed to say. I forced myself up in midair. I could barely walk in my condition. 

"I-Impossible! She took a direct hit!" she shouted. 

"I-I...can still fight," I mumbled.

"You're as stubborn as you look."

"You're the same for not noticing my trap," I said with a grin. 

She was in my trap. The shields of wind that were protecting everyone changed into spears made of cutting wind. They all pointed to one target: the samurai.

They fired, all hundreds of thousands of mini javelins running towards her like a cyclone of daggers. They cut and scraped at her skin and clothes continually. She got so many cuts on her dark-tanned skin that she looked like a wild animal mangled with her. 

The samurai tried to get to her feet but the cuts made it painful for her to move. We were even. 

But the battle wasn't over.

I dashed, holding up my lance. Even though the pain inside me was agonizing, I told myself I had to fight. The samurai couldn't hold up her lance for protection in time.

KLANG! 

She was pushed away by the mighty force I hurled at. The ground beneath her feet was breaking as she screeched away. She panted heavily. 

I turned back to the others. I was concerned about them. "Get out of here! There's no way you can fight her!"

[ Kaoru! Look out! ] Jake warned. 

I turned and then-

SLASH!

I felt the black lance cut the right side of my face. I went blind on my right eye. With my other eye, I saw blood dripping from my face. The samurai had attacked by surprise, bringing the lance to my face and blinding me on one eye. 

She took a step back again. She was going to gather her powers up in the lance again. 

The pain in my right eye was unbearable. I held my face to stop the bleeding.

Then...

"Why do you want to know kendo, Sakura? You always smile when you do kendo?"

A memory. It came to me. It was the day I started learning kendo. That day when Sakura was still alive. 

"Because I want to protect everyone I really like. Maiso, Takehiro, my family and friends... Even you. If I become strong, I can protect everyone."

It was at then I realized something. Something that I have forgotten. 

I have forgotten the truth of why I wanted to a reversed-edge sword and why I never gave up on learning kendo. 

Because I wanted to protect. Just like Sakura wanted to. 

In the midst of everything, I saw memories, both old and new, flowing in my mind. I saw everyone that I came to like. 

My family.

Maiso and the team.

And my new friends.

Jake.

Rachel.

Marco.

  
Tobias.

Ax.

Cassie. 

And most importantly, Takehiro.

In an instant, I understood everything.

I took my position and gripped my lance tightly. I gathered up my powers into the lance. And for the first time. The blades of light were glowing brightly, giving a more furious beam of light. 

It went the same for my evil self's lance. It was glowing fiercely black. 

She gave a war cry before darting with levitation. She held up the lance, ready to attack me. But I didn't budge. I stayed. All my powers were still gathering into my lance. 

The samurai was a meter away from me. She rose up the lance. 

But I was faster. I gave a cry.

SLASH!

I charged and swayed the lance. A stretching gash appeared from her forehead down her body. Her eyes went white while a stream of red liquid fell from her mouth. She fell from a height as she had been thrown by my sudden assault. Her headgear broke into two. She plunged onto the ground and lay there, motionlessly. 

There wasn't any blood on my lance but on the ground where she lay. I defeated her. 

"I-Impossible..." 

I looked over my shoulder. My evil self was still alive. Barely.

"Why... Why have I...lost to you?"

"Easy," I said. "Because I have something that you don't have."

I looked back where everyone were standing and then turned to the samurai.

"I have met friends," I told her. "That's why you lost. And that's why I'm different from you."

"...I see."

I watched my clone close her eyes weakly. It was weird seeing myself die in front of me. Even weirder that I was smiling. Because for the first time, I didn't go crazy again. I gazed up at Crayak. He backed away, frightened. I sensed his fear.

"Looks like you lost, Crayak..." I sneered. 

I was feeling weak. I dropped the lance on the ground and felt myself edging backwards. I was suddenly blacking out. The battle had left me with a lot of cuts and bruises. I knew I fell. I heard my friends shouting my name. I saw them coming before my vision was going blurry. 

It wasn't the first time I ever did this. It happened many times before. 

I fainted. 

*****

Tigerlily and Gilluin – Well, I did update as quick as possible. And it looks like you two are going to try to get your hands on Ax. Small world for everyone I know of. *Grins* Sounds actually like how Kaoru and Ryo-Mew-Ki will be in a catfight. :P 

John – Yes, it was based on that stuff...after I dreamt most of it. I didn't realize that my ideas were almost alike of that from those series. o_o Scary how that happened. 

Anonymous-cat – Wow, just one night and you reviewed a lot! 0__0 And yes, I used the Alternamorphs but that was for a baseline on certain parts of the story and also, the whole story takes place between the 1st book to the 30th. Now for your questions. Kaoru is afraid of sharp objects because of something that happened in her past. The being-chased-by-a-Hork-Bajir was what would happen to her and her brother if they did not meet the Animorphs since Ellimist was the one who put it there to eliminate them from existence because of their powers being a threat to space-time. How Kaoru got the box is simple. Her ferret, Paws, who is a rascal, sometimes can crawl go into her bag without anyone noticing. Paws was the one who got out of her bag and into Cassie's barn, found the box and hid it in Kaoru's bag. That's how. And yes, David is in the story...but he'll appear in another book. :P And yeah, Zack could have a better battle morph but I don't know ANY reptile that's as big and active as the Komodo dragon. Plus this morph fits his character. Thanks for all your reviews. 

And yes to everyone, Takehiro will live...eventually. *Backs away to see glares at her* Alright, alright! He'll live! Sheez! Never expected Takehiro to get some fans. 

Takehiro: Huh? *Blushes*

One thing before I go. I have changed Kaoru's morph from cougar to Snow Leopard. A much better morph. *Hangs her hand in despair* Actually, I found out cougar was taken in the Alternamorphs so I couldn't use that morph. 

Thanks to all of you for the reviews! The next chapter will take some time but I'll update soon!


	25. Chapter 24: Kaoru : Stable courage

****

**Chapter 24**

Kaoru 

Everything was black. Totally black. 

_...Am I dead? Or just dreaming? _

But I knew I wasn't dead. Nor was I dreaming. Because right in front of me, in the void of blackness, were the three Guardians of the Eyes of Karine and this old man.

Or at least, I think it was an old man. 

"I do not understand why you wish to help us test this new master. You are the Ellimist while we are the Guardians of Karine. You had doubts over this girl," the fire dragon said. 

"I did at first, Mercurdhe. I had feared her powers would alter space-time. But I understand she serves a greater purpose. If she herself, did not exist, many would have fallen with her," Ellimist explained. 

"So, you wish to try again... You believed that there is a greater future for the Animorphs," the water dragon said. 

"Not believed, Marigaya. But presumed. I assume that you find her the rightful master."

"It would have been easy for Crayak if she was in his command, but she chose to take the hard route instead of the easy route," Merurche exclaimed again. "Clever."

"Yes, I find her suitable," Marigaya uttered, nodding her head. "She is the one. Her existence may alter space-time but...it would be for the better or for the worse.

"So now is the question," the hurricane dragon said softly. "What future holds for her? Now that she has lost two possessions in this trial."

****

There was a pause. Then Ellimist spoke. 

"It all depends on what her choice shall be, Eartegra. It all depends..."

****

He turned away and I could have sworn that he was looking at me. He gave me a smile. A reassuring smile. 

All of a sudden, I felt this tingling sensation running in my arm. It spread rapidly up to my chest and traveled around my body. When it reached to my brain, I realized quickly it was an electric shock. 

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" 

You could have heard my scream twenty miles away. 

"Erek, are you insane?! Do you want to kill her?!" I heard Marco shout. 

[ I would not think that was necessary for her, ] Ax said.

"But it was the only way to wake her up," Erek explained. 

I opened my eyes. Erek was kneeling next to me, holding my good arm and around me were the others, all shocked to see me smoking up with my hair standing. 

"So how do you feel, Kaoru?" Erek asked.

"HOW DO I FEEL?!" I screamed, grabbing his collar and shook him continually. "I have been tormented by a giant eyeball, nearly assassinated by an insane replica of myself, almost fried to a crisp by you and you ask me how I FEEL?!"

"Guess she's alive," Rachel mumbled to Jake with a grin. 

It was then I saw my left arm was bandaged up. I couldn't see through my right eye so I guessed it was also bandaged up. The armor I had worn in combat was gone. Only my original clothing. Maybe, I can't heal myself after the armor is gone. Only when it comes to me. The battle lance was gone too. So were Crayak and the creature called Drode. 

"Where's Takehiro?" I suddenly asked. 

Everyone didn't answer but it was Jake who pointed at something that was on the floor not far from us, covered with a thin blanket. A hand protected by a gauntlet was shown underneath.

It hit me like a ton of bricks. Everything had happened. Even though I wished it was just a nightmare.

That was my brother lying there dead. 

I turned away. I didn't want to see him like that. Nobody spoke, probably too dreadful to say anything cheery. Well, how can you when someone you really cared about just died?

"Kaoru?" It was Erek who spoke. He had that puzzled face. "I know this may be the wrong time to inquire but...how is it that you and your brother have the Jauria Knight Armors?"

"...To tell you the truth, I don't know how," I admitted. 

"Ax, do you know anything about the Jauria Knight Armors?" Jake asked. 

[ No. This is the first time I have heard of this, ] Ax confessed.

"Erek?" 

"Have you all heard of the Jaurias?" he asked. 

"That they are a peaceful race in another part of the universe who, I might add, is having a civil war on their home planet? Of course we know. We heard the story," Marco said with sarcasm.

"And a race that doesn't know of the invasion of Yeerks," Erek pointed out. "Because of the civil war, they have closed all connections to other races, including the Andalites. With that, they have no clue that an invasion is happening."

[ That explains why the Jaurias have not contacted to the Andalites for so long ] Ax said.

[ Which is how long? ] Tobias asked.

"A hundred years in earth term," Erek said.

  
Most of our jaws dropped.

"Exactly how long can a Jauria live?" I asked.

"Usually five centuries," Erek replied. "Sometimes, seven."

Okay, that's long. Very long.

"Jaurias are known to be a race that understands every element and I do mean every element. From creativity to nature, perspective to life. Thus, their technology is more advanced that the technology of the Andalites. The people are ruled over by the royal bloodline of their home planet."

"Get to the point, already," Jake said. "What does this have to do with this armor that just appeared?"

"It has to do with that and the powers of Karine," Erek explained. "The Jauria Knight Armor is a protection that only the royal family can use in both offence and defense. It is said that the armor was given by the Guardians of Karine."

"What are the Guardians of Karine?" I asked. That was one important question I needed answering. 

"The Guardians of Karine are beings that gives the powers of Karine to whoever is their chosen master. There are about as many Guardians as you can count the stars, each with a different power. It was believed among the Jaurias that each of them were born in a mass of a world and were named by the mass they were born in. For example, Takehiro's Guardians. Saturain was born in the planet you call Saturn."

"Really?" I said.

Erek gave a nod and went on. "Juretoji from Jupiter and Plutium from Pluto. I think you also know what the other three Guardians are named."

"Yeah. They called themselves Marigaya, Mercurdhe and Eartegra."

"So which planets did these come from?" Rachel questioned.

"Marigaya was born in Mars while Earthegra was from Earth. Mercurdhe-"

"Wait. Don't tell us. It's Mercury, right?" Marco said.

"Didn't think you'd listen in class," Rachel remarked. 

This was all a little too much to absorb. To think Takehiro and I had this power...

"Wait a minute." I just realized something. "You said only the royal family can use the powers of Karine and the Jauria Knight Armors. So how is it we have this powers?"

"There can be one possibility why you and Takehiro possess them," Erek said.

"You're not saying that Takehiro and Kaoru are...Jaurias?" Jake asked. "And royalties from the royal family?"

"Nice joke, Erek," Marco laughed. "First time ever. Zack and Zoe can't really be prince and princess of an alien race from a faraway planet!"

Erek gave one look that showed he wasn't joking at all.

"You're not kidding, are you?" Marco asked. 

They all turned and gave a silent stare at me, which made me feel nervous. 

"NOW HANG ON A SEC! My brother and I have been living on earth for our whole lives. There's no way we can be from a royal family." I shouted. "...Can we?"

"For all I know, you could be."

I couldn't believe this. Takehiro and I couldn't be. We're humans. Just two average teenage twins. Even Grandpa and Mom are normal people. Takehiro and I couldn't be Jaurias.

Could we?

That same evening we all rested in the hideout we were in. Most of us. Jake and Marco were on standby. But for me, I was awake. I couldn't sleep. I sat near where the body of my brother was. Every time I thought of him, I kept thinking of how he died.

[ Kaoru? ]

I looked without turning around. Ax was behind me with an indecipherable face. But his eyes. They were easy to read. He was worried. 

[ Are you all right? ] he asked.

I nodded. I tried to fight myself so I wouldn't cry. 

[ ...I understand how you feel. I have lost a brother as well. ]

This was something. 

[ From what I heard from Prince Jake, he died protecting the Animorphs. My brother was a great warrior. And so was yours. ]

"...So you're saying I should honor Takehiro?" I mumbled. I looked back at him. I was sure I was crying. "How can I? He was my brother. My twin brother. He was so close to me. There is no honor in death!"

I turned away, trying to hide my tears. 

[ I know it is hard, ] Ax explained. [ But if you continue to regret yourself, then your brother will regret himself too. ]

I never realized that. I looked down at Takehiro. Would he regret himself because he saved my life? It took me a moment to think. Finally, I came to ease.

"...Ax? Thanks."

[ ...You are welcome. ]

"It's just..." It kind of felt nice to talk to someone, to get the load off the shoulders. "Everything has happened too fast. Not only that, I find out that Takehiro and I have this power and for all I know, we could be stranded aliens from another planet. I just don't know what I am anymore."

Everything fell silent for a while.

"I wish this power could be good for something else. Something that can at least help-"

It does. But you must show it to the person who needs the confidence more than anyone in your team. For we have something to show you.

****

I heard her. Marigaya. She spoke to me.

[ Kaoru, are you alright? ] Ax asked.

I didn't answer. I was thinking about what she said. The person who needs the confidence more than anyone could be... 

Somehow I understood. 

Quickly, I got to my feet and ran out of the hideout where I found Jake and Marco. Ax followed behind with Rachel and Tobias. His stomping must have waked them up. 

"Whoa! What's with the Calvary?" Marco intoned.

"What's wrong, Kaoru?" Jake asked.

"Jake, you're the person who needs more confidence than anyone of us!" I explained. 

"Huh?" 

"Marigaya! She told me that she has something to show you. This could be another vision."

"What do you mean Marigaya has something to show me? Why me?" 

"I don't have ALL the answers, okay? All I know is...if I don't do it, I'd be running away from another vision," I told him.

I didn't want to ignore another vision again. I just didn't want to. But at the same time, I was afraid. What if this vision would turn out to be bad news?

_No_, I told myself. _I'll do what I have to do._

I held out a hand and waited for Jake to take it. 

"Jake-" Rachel called but was cut short by a raise of his hand.

He gave me one meaningful look. "Let's do it."

He grabbed my hand.

And a blast of light engulfed us up. It was the Eyes of Karine. Then in the midst of it all, I saw them. 

Visions. 

And all of them showed Cassie and Takehiro. Cassie's caring face. Takehiro's determined look. And their smiles, too. Jake saw them too. 

_I see...!_ I thought. _You wanted us to see this!_

We realized what they meant. 

It all ended when the blast of light faded away. 

I fell to my knees, my grasp breaking away from Jake's. I tried to catch my breath. My heart was racing fast. Jake stood there, shocked. 

"Hey! Are you two alright?" Marco yelled.

"...Yeah," Jake managed to speak. "But is it true? I have to trust it..."

Everyone looked puzzled at him, wondering what he had saw. Only me and Jake knew. 

"It's okay..." I told them. 

They all looked at me. Surprised. Because I was smiling. 

"It should be okay..." I said confidently. 

Hours passed. It was soon daybreak when Jake came to us, announcing, "I have a plan."

We put it in motion the next morning. 

Guide led us to an empty store at the end of a long, narrow street. Ax then left. Went out for a stroll on the crowded streets, hoping to lure the Howlers to us. 

Tobias, floating high above the narrow streets, reported the scene by thought-speak. 

[ The Howlers are sticking together. Not as cocky as they were, though. They should spot him any second now. ]

I felt worried. For some reason, I felt uneasy. I was still being repentant about the vision. I tried my best to not imagine our plan going to fail but I couldn't help myself. Now that the plan was underway, now that the others were facing danger, I felt like a coward.

"Hey, Kaoru," Rachel called. "I want to say...I'm sorry about what I said earlier."

I looked at her meaningfully. "You shouldn't. I should be the one feeling sorry. Because I'm afraid...that this plan will..."

"No, it won't. Jake's plans have never failed once...yet."

"But I was the one who showed him the vision. And it'd be my-"

"Would you stop whimpering?" she suddenly snapped. "It doesn't matter if it's your fault or not. Now come on and morph."

No wonder Marco calls her Xena. She has a very strong will, stronger than all of us combined. 

I smiled to show her that I wasn't whimpering anymore. "Okay."

I concentrated on my morph: the snow leopard. There was that strange sensation again, of bones crunching, things growing that shouldn't be growing. My fingernails sharpened into claws. My skin turned to a grayish color. Covering over were black spots. 

[ What are they, blind? ] Tobias wondered. [ Ax is getting awfully close. The crowd is blocking their view of him. Too many Iskoort in the way. Oh, man! He's too...they see him! Ax-Man, run! Run! ]

I felt my teeth and jaws lengthening. Whiskers sprouted from my cheeks. I touched my ears and felt fur. The hearing of a snow leopard was extraordinary. I suddenly dropped down on all four paws. I looked back to see my tail growing longer. The snow leopard's vision blinked in. I could see Rachel's face turning into the fierce face of a grizzly. 

"It's time," Jake said. "I have to do this. Rachel, Kaoru, you know what to do. If I get out of control, can't control the morph. If I start that howl...you'll have to do it."

Rachel stood directly behind Jake. Her two massive front paws lay tightly on his shoulders.

If Jake lost control of the morph, we would...would do what we had to do. Quickly. Before Jake could hurt any of us.

As backup, Marco was in gorilla morph. Just in case things got out of control. I didn't know what I could as a snow leopard but Jake did suggest I should pounce on him. 

[ They're on him! ] Tobias yelled. [ All six of them. Like hounds after a rabbit. Man! That boy can run! Ax-man! Opening to your right! ]

I hoped Ax was alright. I hoped this plan would work.

Jake was morphing. His skin began to erupt in blisters that formed all over his body, then burst and oozed out black glue. His stomach pinched like he was being cut in half. Like some other segmented insect. Then elastic blood red veins shot out, connecting the two halves of Jake, upper and lower. 

I swallowed. It was kind of creepy seeing Jake morphing into a Howler. Even worse than me morphing into a merlin. 

The next thing that happened I saw the bone of his spine. I shut my eyes out. I had enough of site seeing. Minutes passed until-

[ You can let me go, ] Jake told Rachel.

I reopened my eyes to see Jake in his complete morph.

[ Are you sure? ]

[ Yeah, ] Jake said. [ This thing isn't out of control. The killing is a game to the Howlers. They're having fun. They're enjoying it. ]

The moment he said that, I felt a little hurt.

[ ...Sounds a lot like me, ] I said painfully. 

[ Here they come! ] Tobias yelled. [ Thirty seconds. Crowd is thinning out, Ax-man! They're gonna have a shot! ]

The sound of flechette guns, in the street outside our door, only a dozen feet from us.

[ Aaahhhh! ] Ax cried in pain.

[ He's hit! ] Tobias yelled. 

[ Places, ] Jake ordered. [ Get ready! ]

We moved into place swiftly. Erek, too. Guide stayed close. 

WHAM!

The door blew back on its hinges. Ax stumbled, bleeding, into the room. 

The first Howler was two seconds behind him. He bounded into the room. Rachel and Marco hit him, simply barreling into him. 

The second Howler wasn't far. This wasn't right! They weren't supposed to come so soon. 

I leapt with retractable claws extending. I pushed the Howler away from the door.  The Howler seized his flechette gun and aimed. But I took a pounce. And as if it was part of the snow leopard instinct, I gave a kick at the Howler's chest, claws piercing into its molten glue.

I jumped back, somersaulting in the air before landing on the ground in an attack position. It was weird. I just used karate moves on a Howler...in my morph!

I guess my instincts and the snow leopard's are as one.  

Another Howler was aiming his flechette gun at me. But he missed. I had leaped into the air and pounced onto his head. The second Howler got up and took a knife. He came slashing but I leapt off and watched the knife cut at the Howler's face. 

I landed far off a meter and prepared for the next attack but saw Erek waving me a signal while he held Guide up with one hand. Like he was nothing more than feathers. I drew back. The other Howlers were distracted, looking at their brothers being upset. 

I stopped. The ears of the snow leopard picked up something. A sound of something coming. Like a jet. 

I looked up to my right and there coming my way, levitating with her lance in her hand, was the samurai.

She was back.

Alive.

And smiling coldly. 

"Miss me?"

The lance daggered at my side. She drove me away from the empty store into a giant pile of rubble far away. The pain was intense when I crashed into the pile. I struggled up on four and glared at the samurai as she levitated in midair.

"It's been a while," she hissed. 

I growled irritably but choked out blood. 

[ Kaoru! Are you alright? ] Tobias called.

[ I'm fine, ] I assured him. [ Don't worry about me! Worry about the plan! ]

She attacked. I dodged. She attacked again and I dodged again.

I focused. I couldn't fight as a snow leopard but I could fight her as a Jauria Knight. I morphed back to myself, dodging her attacks but there was a problem. 

My hind paws were still changing. I was a mutated human being with her skin gray and her hands and feet as paws. I couldn't walk properly. She dashed quickly and I felt her lance cut at my arm. I fell, cringing in pain. I saw my hands in front of my face, normal. But I was bleeding. 

A kick impelled into my stomach. I collided deeply into the pile of rubble. I had already had too many sores, bruises and cuts for one day.

The samurai raised up her lance with a face of madness. Just as she hurled it down, my battle lance materialized before me, as if answering my prayer. I grabbed it and stopped her attack with a swing of the lance.    

I got up and dashed up the pile of rubble. I didn't get it. How come the armor didn't come but only the lance? 

I turned back as I came into a dead end. If I climbed up the pile, she would have the advantage. I had to face her in combat. 

She levitated and cut at my defending lance. A swing to the left and a swing to the right.

I felt the dead end behind my back. I had been so caught up in the fight that I never knew I was going backwards.

Instantly, I somersaulted, avoiding a thrust of her lance and landed on the ledge that was above her. I drew back just as she floated onto the ledge. She threw her cold smirk. She wasn't going down easily despite of all her cuts and lost of blood. I needed something. Something that could once and for all get rid of her. 

She darted. I held up my lance for protection.

And then...

My eyes were blinded by a sudden light that just appeared before me. I gazed up with one arm covering my eyes. And I saw it.

The broken reversed-edge sword. Its handle was flowing above the broken sword. The scabbard was not very far from the sword. 

Whispers. I heard them. Whispers muffling about. It was a different language being spoken. Coming from the sword. Coming from my lance. It was like they were communicating to each other.

The next thing that happened was too weird for words. 

Like glass, it broke into pieces, revealing something inside. It was like as if the sword had an outer layer. Even the scabbard did the same. 

There before me was a totally different sword. Its design was different and it was brand-new. The handle that had changed too was fixed in position. It was like it was made from another world. As if invisible hands were holding them, the sword slipped into the scabbard. 

My lance suddenly drew away from my grip. And closer to the sword. 

Out of the blues, the sword emerged into the light blades, combining. It disappeared into the lance and a change was beginning to happen. 

The blades shifted and swirled while the rod shortened. Its shape turned spherical and flat. The light of the blades grew brighter that blurred the samurai's eyes.

**_Our powers of cutting wind and fire shall help you in the curve of your sword._**

Mercurdhe spoke to me. He and Earthegra were helping me. 

I grabbed the changing circular blade. The heat from the blade was mild but at the same time, the power was strong. I whirled back, ready to throw it at the samurai. I gave it a spin. The circular blade twirled like a cyclone, slicing the air. It slithered towards the samurai, giving a whistle.

But she dodged to the left. I watched the blade spin away.  

"Looks like you need target practice," the samurai sneered coldly as she came closer. 

I stood still. The spinning blade arched suddenly to the left. By my own will. It disappeared behind a pile of rubble and kept on spinning.

She was coming close. Two feet. One feet. Less than a feet. I could hear her breath pant loudly. 

"I'll gain your wish...to meet your brother once again!" she yelled, raising up her lance. 

I heard the whispering of the spinning blade coming from behind me. 

And I ducked. 

SLASH!

The blade spun towards the samurai just after I ducked. The circular blade sliced her, leaving a cut that appeared around her waist, where smoke arose. Her upper part of her body fell backward while her lower part plunged forward. 

This time she wasn't coming back. I was sure of it. 

The blade whirled itself to me and I caught it with my good hand. The blade then disappeared, as if returning to wherever it came from. At the same time, the reversed-edge sword appeared in my hand, still brand-new. 

I sighed with relief. 

I heard a beam firing. Then before I knew it, I was shot right into my back. I felt the shot run out of my stomach. I fell back, tumbling down the pile of rubble. I felt the ground hit me and blood flying pass my eyes. I heard my spine break.

I couldn't move. I must have been paralyzed on my legs. It was like death was coming to take me again. 

[ Kaoru! ] Rachel screamed. 

The scream of a Howler wailed above me. Then I came to the hairy face of Rachel.

[ Kaoru! Morph quickly! ] she yelled. [ What are you waiting for? Morph! ]

"No... I don't have to," I coughed.

[ What are you saying?! Of course, you have to! ]

"It's almost over," I told her with a smile. "So I have nothing to worry about."

[ What are you saying?! If you die, I'll never- ]

"Like I said before... It's going to be okay... I'm going to trust my vision. I'm not going to die. Not yet... Otherwise, Takehiro will be angry at me."

She shifted back her grizzly bear face, probably startled. I smiled at her. I had to tell her something. 

"Rachel? Can you do my a favor when this is over? Can you...teach me how to be more of a girl?"

[ What kind of favor is that? ] Rachel uttered, looking at me as if I was crazy or something. 

"Yeah, it's a silly favor," I admitted. "...Miaso and Sakura... They once told me I always acted like a tomboy... I never did any girly stuff before. Those two... I envied them. They were sisters and always did many things like talk about make up, kimonos and stuff." 

I suddenly laughed. "Then again, after Sakura died, Masio became more tomboyish. It was her idea to have a fighting group and to train in daylight while...at night, in her opinion, become heroes." 

That what our group does back in Japan. I wondered if Miaso was still doing her bossing-around and leadership back there. I bet she was.

"But she does have Sakura's warm heart..." I added weakly. "That's what makes her more of a girl than a guy."

A pause.

"That's why...I was hoping you can show me what girls do for fun. I haven't had friends...for about a year or so already."

[ ...Sure. ] Rachel answered. 

I smiled feebly and waited.

I just had to trust the vision. 

[ NOW! ] Jake yelled in thought-speak. [ Marco! The memory emitter! Now! He's getting up! ]

The plan was to pour all of our collective memories into the Howler's head. That was the plan.

I stopped breathing. Death had come to take me for the third time. I wasn't going to escape it this time.

Suddenly, a vision came to me. Or so I thought it was a vision. 

Into the Howler's head flowed all the memories of Jake. The lives of Rachel and Marco and Ax and Tobias. And even Guide. And the long, long memory of the android, Erek. 

And all the memories of my life. From the early images of my mom watching over me in her arms of a cradle, to my twin brother and our trickery of switching places, to being held by my father as a young child of five, to the dojo where we trained, to Miaso and Sakura, to the group we organized, to the good deeds we did together, to the day my mom became blind, to the day we left Japan, to school, to all that had happened since we'd taken a trip through an abandoned construction site and finally, to friends.  

At least for one thing, I knew I was human. Because of my memories as a baby, I knew I wasn't Jauria. Nor was Takehiro. 

What's funny I didn't see any memories of Sakura's death and my insanity. I didn't know why.

All that I remembered of my life was flowing into the mind of the Howler. All that we were emptied into that Howler's head. And from there would flow into the endless pool of collective Howler memory. 

Suddenly, silence.

No battle sounds.

No Dracon beam fire.

Quiet.

"What happened?" I managed to ask.

"They're gone," Erek said. "The Howlers disappeared." 

Iskoort world suddenly vanished. Simply disappeared. Gone.

I wasn't bleeding anymore. All my wounds were somehow healed. I wasn't lying on the ground either. 

I was standing. In a place I had known to grow up. A place where I was born.

In Japan. 

In a dojo.

I was home. 

I ran. Across the wooden platforms. Over the bridge that crossed over the pond. Past the room where Grandpa used to have tea with Miaso's great uncle. Past the statues that were placed in the wide garden.

And I found it. 

A small area in the training field by the pond where a cherry blossom tree was. Planted there long before I was born. Beyond that was the stone barrier and a forest.

The cherry blossom tree was where I used to rest after kendo practices. When Sakura was still alive.

The beating of two bamboo swords whipped the air. Far away by the tree were two little girls, both with black hair. One was younger than the other and had blue eyes while the other had brown eyes. 

I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

That younger girl was me. I remembered that short hair and the clothes I wore in practice. And practicing with her was Sakura.

I remembered this day. When I was only ten.

Was this just a replay of the days when Sakura was alive?

I couldn't help myself but smile. I almost shred a tear.

"It's been a while," I said to myself.

"What is?"

I jumped in fright when I heard Jake's voice behind me. Standing right behind was everyone. Jake, Rachel and Marco. All three as humans. Ax was there too. Tobias was perching on a branch of the cherry blossom tree. 

"What the heck are you guys doing here?! This is my memory! Not yours!" I shrieked.

"Who changed the channel?" Rachel growled. 

[ Ellimist, ] Ax said. 

"So where the heck are we? Japan?" Marco said. "Does this mean we get a free vacation?"

I took notice of something and counted my companions. Marco, Ax, Jake, Rachel, Tobias...

No Cassie. No Takehiro. 

ADMITTING YOUR LIMITATIONS IS NOT EASY.

The booming voice easily filled the silence of the dojo. 

"No joke," I grumbled. 

YOU HAVE PASSED THE TEST.

"Thanks."

BUT THE COST WAS HIGH. YOUR ACTIONS TOOK TWO LIVES BUT GAINED ONE POWER. I WILL DO THE SAME.

"What? What do you mean?"

YOU MUST CHOOSE ONE.

"That wasn't part of the bargain!" I hollered. "We had a deal. If I won, you would give me what I desired! I desired Takehiro and Cassie!"

ONE. 

"Choose? That's impossible!" 

YOU MUST CHOOSE.

"I can't choose between my brother and a friend I just met! I can't!" 

CHOOSE.

"Stop telling me to choose!" I yelled, falling onto my knees. I clenched my ears tightly, trying to deafen the Ellimist's voice. I started to cry. Because I had to choose between the brother I had known for my whole life and the first friend I have ever met after so long. 

I couldn't choose.

"Ellimist, why are you doing this to her?" Jake hollered angrily. "To us?"

"How can she choose between Takehiro and Cassie? This is insane!" Marco joined in the fight.

ONLY SHE MUST CHOOSE. 

"No..." I whimpered. "I can't..."

[ She can't make a decision! There's no way she can choose! ] Tobias exclaimed. 

There was no way to solve this. How could I choose? Choosing to let one live means choosing to let the other die. Would Cassie wish to live on with the knowledge that Takehiro was dead? Or the other way around? 

If I chose Takehiro, I'd lose a friend. If I chose Cassie, I'd lose a brother. 

Who was I to choose? 

CHOOSE.

"I CAN'T! Don't you get it?! Takehiro has been my brother for all my life! He's my brother by five minutes! Cassie, she has been the first friend I have ever met after a year of being alone! I can't choose!"

I sobbed. Ellimist wasn't going to listen to my cries. I knew he wasn't. 

I wanted someone to help me. Someone to take me away from all this. The rest of the Animorphs were watching me. Rachel in a mixture of anger and dread. Ax resigned but worried. Marco volatile. Tobias's hawk eyes, impossible to read. And Jake...

Jake imploring. Haunted. I saw it in his eyes. If he were in this mess instead of me, he would feel the same feeling I had. Indecision. 

NO ONE CAN HELP YOU. YOU MUST CHOOSE BY YOURSELF.

I crouched on my knees. I was desperate for a miracle. I couldn't choose. I just couldn't. 

"Sakura?" What are you doing?"

A voice. I recognized it. It was my voice. A younger version of my voice.

I gazed up to see the two young girls resting under the cherry blossom tree. Their hair and face were stained with sweat after their kendo practice. Sakura was holding up her bamboo sword, deep in thought. It was like watching a movie of your childhood memories.

"I'm comparing a part of a real sword to a particular person," she said. 

"What do you mean?" my younger self asked.

"Well, the handle is used to control and lead the blade, right?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"So, the handle is my great uncle, because he's in charge of the whole dojo."

"Oh, I get it. So what about the other parts?"

"The blade is Miaso. Because she is good in offense and karate. The scabbard is Takehiro. Because he is always protected over you."

"And me?"

"Uh..."

"I don't have a part, do I?"

"Of course you do. But I'm not going to tell you," Sakura laughed.

"Oh, come on, tell me."

"I'll tell you on your birthday. That will be your birthday present."

My younger self stared at Sakura, startled. Then gave a giggle. So did Sakura. I remembered this day. This was the day before Sakura died. She never told me what part she compared to me because she died a month before my birthday. So I never found out what part I was. 

I looked down at the new reversed-edge sword. The reversed-edge sword may have made my life miserable. That was because I thought of it as a sword of death.

But it was also a sword of life. It depends of who wields it for what purpose. 

I found my answer in that sword. 

I picked up the sword and got up, wiping my face clean of tears. 

"Ellimist! Here's my answer!" I shouted. "I choose...the Animorphs!"

There was a silent pause. A very long pause.

WHY DO YOU CHOOSE THAT?

"I'll tell you why! Because it's one thing! One thing that I desire! The one thing that has everyone in it! Including Takehiro and Cassie! You said you would give me one thing! That's one thing! Nothing more!"

My breathing became heavy. I could feel my heart race fast. I waited. Waited for Ellimist to accept my choice.

IS THAT YOUR CHOOSE?

"Yes. It's the only way...I can get back both. And there's nothing that would change my mind into changing my decision."

THEN YOU MUST PAY THE PRICE FOR YOUR CHOICE. YOU MUST TAKE YOUR BROTHER'S PLACE SO THAT HE LIVES. THAT MEANS YOU WILL NOT BE AMONG YOUR FRIENDS AGAIN.

"No way!" Rachel snapped.

"You can't just take her away from us! She's part of the Animorphs!" Marco said. 

[ We will not allow this, ] Ax said furiously.

"...Fine," I said. "I agree, Ellimist."

"What?!" Jake yelled. "No! There's got to be another way!"

"There isn't. It's fair that my brother is alive and not me. Besides, I'm not even part of the team," I told them.

"What are you saying?" Jake asked.

I looked back at everyone, holding the sword in both my hands. 

"You guys are a tight group. There's no purpose for me being in it. The Animorphs...is like a sword," I said. "Jake, you're the handle of a sword, who leads the whole group. Your leadership is what holds everyone in place. Tobias, you're the handle, too because you help everyone from bird's eye view, having control. Rachel, Ax and Marco. You are the blade of a sword. You fight willingly and bravely. You're not afraid to face the fight. And lastly, Cassie and Takehiro. They are the scabbard of the sword. They have protection over you. They protect you strongly."

"Okay, I don't get you at all," Marco said.

[ So...if you're comparing us to a sword, ] Tobias began. [ Then what are you? ]

I stepped forward towards Jake. I gave one weak smile to him and handed him the sword in his possession. I untied a string that tied the handle of the sword to the scabbard of the sword. I held it in my hand and stepped backwards. 

"I'm the string. The string... It has no importance or purpose to be with a sword. That's why...you all are a very tight group," I said. 

"Kaoru..." Jake uttered.   

"It was nice while it lasted. I guess this will be my last goodbye," I said.

"No! You can't do this!" Rachel hollered. "What about the favor? What about Takehiro? What will he think when he finds out?"

"Nothing," I replied. "Absolutely nothing. Jake, when you see Takehiro, give him the sword."

My friends looked at me, all regretting what was happening. All wishing they could do something. 

"Goodbye," I mumbled as I cried happily. "And thank you. For everything."

"No!" Jake screamed. 

He ran forward, holding the sword in one hand while stretching out his other hand as if trying to stop me. Everyone followed, trying to stop me from going away. 

But I wasn't going away. They were. 

They suddenly froze in running position. Like time stopped. Then they slowly faded away. So was the dojo. Fading from existence. Ellimist was taking me away. Away from the Animorphs. I shut my eyes away from the fading images. 

I knew I would never see them again. 

But I was glad. 

At least Takehiro and Cassie would live. 

At least I wouldn't be part of the Animorphs.

Even though I was starting to miss them already. 

*****

A/N: WOW!!! 50 REVIEWS IN ONE MONTH?!?!?! YIPEE! Thank you! All to my readers and reviewers! Thankyouthankyouthankyou! 

Tigerlily-2250 – Yes, it ain't the end of Kaoru's evil self. But it is in this chapter! I'm glad you like the idea of Kaoru's battle morph. And they have gotten out of the place. At least this chapter took two days to finish. Thanks for reviewing! 

Anonymous-cat – It made you think of Star Wars? Lol :P And, yes there's a special reason Zack's morph has to be reptile. I chose this because of the behavior and appearance of the Komodo dragon. Despite it sleeps at night and its great size, it is more active in the day and is an agile creature. It moves quickly over the ground and can outpace a human in thick cover. It sometimes takes to the trees, where it grips the trunk and branches with its strong claws. It can swim capably with forceful strokes of its long tail. Also, the dragon's thick, scaly skin is very tough. Plus it's longer than a car! So I choose this because of the capabilities. Also, Zack can only use this morph at day. He did, however, morphed as a dragon at nighttime in Ch. 11 but he was active inside the warehouse where there was heat. In Ch. 20, there was daylight as well so he was active as a dragon. For his battle morph at night...he hasn't got that yet. He will get one in another book. This idea of having two battle morphs, one at day and another at night, was inspired from the Yin and Yang (Light and Dark). Hope you get my point. Thanks for your reviews.

Gil – It isn't corny if you understand the consequences. If Takehiro didn't die, then Kaoru would not have her powers awaken and this whole test would be a waste for the Guardians and Ellimist. It's like a chain reaction. And yes, Cassie's coming back too. And Gil, please put that fireball away before you hurt someone. Namely, me. THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!

John – Oh, the Yeerks will like it. Will feel the pain of defeat too! Thanks for your review!


	26. Chapter 25: Kaoru: Unity at last

****

**Chapter 25**

Kaoru 

I opened my eyes. It was like waking up from a dream. Underneath me, I felt the soft blanket of Takehiro's bed. I found myself lying on his bed. I looked around. I was in my bedroom.

Had I fallen asleep the whole time?

I sat up, feeling groggily and light-headed. Outside the window was still afternoon. The sun was going to set soon. It would be evening very soon. I gazed at myself in the mirror. I wasn't wearing my morphing clothes. But the clothes I wore were different. I remembered wearing them before but the more I tried to remember when, the more my head hurt. 

A squeak caught my attention. My bag was still where I left it. Next to the desk. And popping out, trying to push open the zipper, was Paws. He struggled out of my bag but was struck halfway. 

He must have gotten out of his cage and into my bag again. It was always a habit to him.

Then, as if within my instinct, I felt that this has happened before but at a different time. I went to my bag and picked it up just as Paws stumbled out of it. He playfully ran around in circles before standing on his back legs. He looked at me with those beady eyes. 

I pulled open the zipper. I took one look and met a blue light that glowed from inside.

There resting over crumpled papers was the box. The box. 

The box that had changed my life. Or was supposed to have. 

I remembered everything ---- the battle in the warehouse, morphing, my evil self, the Howlers. I also remembered this day. This was the day I got a vision of Cassie' death. The day I would overhear the Animorphs of being accused of taking the box. It happened a day ago. A day before I met the Animorphs. The day Takehiro and Cassie were alive.

I knew why I was in my room. It was an hour after Grandpa's lecture. I wanted a short nap before I would go to apologize to Cassie.

It wasn't a dream. It really happened. 

I felt like crying. I had it to do all over. I still had the box though. And I didn't know what to do with it now.

Paws squeaked curiously. I smiled. The answer was under my nose the whole time. It was all clear.

"Paws, you have gotten me into so much trouble," I said.

Evening came quite quick. I was on my way to Cassie's place. 

No bike. No bag. Just the blue box in my hand and a note.

I didn't think of what to say to explain why I have it. So I thought that maybe a note would clear things out. 

This is what I wrote:

_I am sorry that I took your box. I didn't mean to. It was accidentally put in my bag. I can't tell you how. You would know who I am. I hope you forgive me. That's all I ask in return._

I didn't write my name. Why would I?

I neared the doors of the barn. Voices muffled from behind. I knew how this went.

"This is really bad news!" Jake shouted. "Who could have found it?"

"Well, it definitely cannot be those Helmacrons again," Marco answered. 

"Are you absolutely sure you hid it safe, Cassie?" Rachel asked. "Maybe you forgot where you put it."

"No. I hid it exactly where it should have been," Cassie said defensively. 

"It must have grown legs and walked and that's the only explanation I can come up with," Marco joked.

"Knock it off, Marco," a familiar voice mumbled. Takehiro. He was alive. I forced myself not to cry.

"Let's rethink everything," Jake suggested. "Do you know who came by here today?"

I placed the box and the note an inch in front of the doors. I didn't need to hear the next thing.I rose up one hand. I knocked on the door. I ran away. Running away from what I had come to know. Running away from the powers I would possess. Running away from the people I could call friends. 

I ran because I wasn't a part of the Animorphs in the first place. I ran.

But I cried at the same time.

I ran until I found the hidden path that I took to my spot. I stopped there, wiping all my tears away. I looked up to the sky. All the stars were bright tonight. 

I sat down on the cliff and looked down. It was a twenty feet deep where a stream was running. I looked back up to the sky and counted the stars.

"Kaoru? What are you doing here?"

I heard a voice speaking behind me. I recognized it. I turned back to see my brother standing there. I held back my tears. I wanted to throw my arms and hug him tightly but I knew I couldn't. I turned away, hiding my falling tears. 

"Nothing," I said.

"Nice evening tonight," he said, taking a seat beside me. "Reminds me of the day we did star-gazing with Miaso. Wonder what she's up to now. Probably giving more unsolvable riddles to the whole group."

A pause.

"And hoping, avoiding the Yeerks as much as possible."

I was shocked. He shouldn't have told me that. I wasn't supposed to know that. Why would he tell me?

Takehiro reached into his jacket and pulled out something. I almost gapped. There in his hands was the reversed-edge sword, with its brand-new looks and sharp edge. It wasn't the old one when it should have been. It was the new one instead.

"You know, there's something missing about this sword," he said. He looked at me and dug into the pocket of my jacket, pulling out a string.

THE string. The string I took from the sword before I said goodbye. 

"Sakura told me something before the day she died."

My eyes went wide.

"She said that the string means importance and unity," Takehiro said. "I never understood what she meant...until now."

He then tied the string around the handle to the scabbard. 

"Tell me. What do you mean that I would know nothing," he asked and gazed at me. "When I remember everything that happened clearly?" 

I was speechless. Shivering with fright. 

He knew. He knew what I said to Jake before. 

"H-How...?"

"Jake told me when he gave me this. Not only that, Ellimist told me that he didn't erase everyone's memory."

"Erase?"

"That means we can still remember of that insane battle we were going to have in about 24 hours later," a voice spoke from the bushes. 

I turned. Marco was standing there. Coming out of the bushes was Jake and Cassie. Next was Rachel and Ax. And lastly, Tobias perched on a branch nearby. 

I remained speechless. I didn't know what was going on. 

"You mean...all of you..." I said.

"Know what happened? Yeah," Jake said. "Just about the time you left." 

"But...why...?"

[ Maybe Ellimist wishes to remove you from time...but keep you with us, ] Ax explained.

[ You're still a member of this team, ] Tobias said. [ I guess without you, it would be different. ]

"Plus, I own you that favor!" Rachel said. "So there is no way you're deciding to leave for good."

"Kaoru?" Cassie approached to me and took my hands. "Thank you for trying to save me."

She flashed me that smile. I felt guilty of not taking her the vision in time. Even though it wasn't going to happen again.

"Now that we have our member back, let's see we head out and have a milkshake or something," Marco cheered.

"At this time?" Cassie asked.

"But we still have to go after the Yeerks. Time has been reversed so that means their hideout is still in the warehouse," Jake exclaimed.

"Oh, come on! Can't we have one little break?" Marco complained.

"What? You can't handle them anymore?" Rachel said.

I felt like crying. I was in the team again. But I was afraid. What if Ellimist gave me the same test later? Would history repeat itself again?

IT WILL NOT.

I heard him. The Animorphs were still discussing on. They haven't heard him.

YOU HAVE PROVEN YOUR WORTH. 

**_"You have done more than we expected."_**

****

Earthegra. He was speaking to me. 

****

**_"You have shown truthfully that you are the rightful Master. And have chosen well. You chose sacrifice yet crave for union. That is what we, the Guardians of Karine, have given to you. We asked the Ellimist only to gain our solution. Not to erase your memories."_**

****

All my fear went away. Before I noticed, I was crying. Takehiro was the first who saw me.

"Kaoru, are you okay? Why are you crying?"

My shoulders quivered. "And all this, you made me cry because of your recklessness. You made me worried and afraid when all this time, you could have told me this before I had given you back the box?! BAKA!"

Pow!

"Ouch! What was that for?" 

Everyone laughed. Takehiro clutched the sore on his cheek as he got off the ground. I laughed hysterically. It's been a while since I laughed. 

****

YOU HAVE DONE WELL. AND NOW IS ONLY YOUR BEGINNING.

I turned back to the scenery where the night was still alighted by the stars. I had a new beginning and I wasn't going to waste that. From all my past mistakes, I've learnt one thing. 

No matter where you go, no matter how bad things are, there is a much greater thing out there that can help you get out of trouble.

That something was what Crayak couldn't give me to take away my sin. That was what my evil self didn't have. 

I finally found it.

Friendship.

*****

Tigerlily-2250 

2004-03-31 

25 

Anonymous

NO! Kaoru! Well I guess she isn't dead because then there would be no fight between her and Cat Girl over Ax. Well update soon so we (the readers) can find out what happens. Right?

John – Thanks for the salute and review! 

Ta-dao – Oh, so you're interested. And why would Kaoru's dark side have the sword, you ask? Simple. Her dark side is a shadow reflected in that sword at the time of the kill Kaoru did when she was ten. And you're right about Zack protecting Kaoru from her dark self. You've got good insight! Thanks for reviewing!

Anonymous-cat – Don't worry. She's not dead and this won't be permanent. Thanks for the review!

Gil – I didn't say Kaoru's gonna die now, did I? And you would just love it if Kaoru weren't around to compete over Ax, huh?

Ryo-Mew-Ki *Glares angrily at Gil* Let me rip her to shreds! *Holds sharp deadly swords that were once her arms*

; Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

Tigerlily-2250 – Sorry I took a little longer to update this. Hope you like this chapter and thanks for your review!

A/N: It's sad to say this but this is the last chapter of A Twist of Fate Book 1: The Recruit. So there won't be anymore chapters after this.

*Sniffs*

But that doesn't mean I'll stop writing the next book! 

It'll take a while to get it starting so in the meantime; you can freely read my other fanfic, Strands of Destine. Although it may not be based on Animorphs but it has morphing, magic, powers and humor!

...Please? I'd like someone to read it. No one has read it for about two months running. -__- 

Thanks to all you readers for supporting this fanfic and all your kind reviews! I love you all.

See ya in the next book!

Next on A Twist of Fate Book 2: The Soldier

Summary: Someone's after the box and this time it's an alien called Ryo-Mew-Ki. The Animorphs end up recruiting her but gets trouble. Will Kaoru allow this Perinduro get away when she has a crush on Ax?


End file.
